Eileen Rogue à l'école des Sorciers
by Krankar Volund
Summary: Ceci est la suite du OS "Et si Rogue avait été courageux", je vais tenter de réécrire les sept tomes de Harry potter en partant du principe que Severus Rogue et Lily Evans se sont marié ensemble et ont eu une fille.
1. Chapitre 1: Le Survivant

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, ceci est donc la suite de mon OS « Et si Rogue avait été courageux ? ». Dans cette fic-ci je vais essayer de me tenir un maximum au canon, ce qui est un exercice assez nouveau pour moi mais pas déplaisant, en gros je suis en train de relire les livres petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que j'écris. Au moment où je tape ces lignes, j'ai dépassé le stade du Troll, j'ai donc une avance assez confortable.**

 **Pour ceux qui suivraient mon autre fanfiction, elle n'est pas abandonnée, bien entendu, mais j'ai du mal à la continuer donc je préfère partir sur une où j'ai de l'inspiration. Et dès que je peux, je vous posterais un nouveau chapitre (celui de la deuxième tâche est presque terminé). De toute façon je me suis fixé comme objectif de finir les Aventures Magiques avant 2018.**

 **Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, bonne lecture !**

Dans un petit cottage perdu dans la lande galloise, au milieu de la tourbe et loin de toute civilisation, vivait un des couples les plus atypiques qui soit, M et Mme Rogue. Lui est un homme émacié, au physique peu avantageux, du nez busqué aux cheveux noirs et graisseux, en passant par des traits tirés et une attitude morne et renfrognée. Elle, c'est une femme joyeuse, belle, de ses magnifiques yeux verts à ses longs cheveux roux qui retombent en cascade dans son dos, mais jamais plus en avant que les oreilles car sinon ça gêne la vue et les mouvements, ainsi que son visage souriant, son attitude gaie et enjouée et son infatigable optimisme. Outre cette forte opposition tant au niveau du caractère que du physique, M et Mme Rogue sont des sorciers, et parmi les meilleurs de leur génération, ce qui est certainement le seul point commun qu'ils partagent.

Severus Rogue agit dans la guerre qui déchire le monde des sorciers comme agent double, naturellement disposé par son statut de Serpentard attiré par la magie noire à devenir Mangemort, il a accepté de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix et les Mangemorts en même temps, jouant un rôle d'agent-double dangereux. Portant la marque, il est l'un des fidèles de Voldemort et fait passer des informations auprès de l'Ordre, où il n'est cependant connu que de quelques uns, pour éviter de se faire remarquer bêtement par un autre agent-double. Grâce à ses talents de potionniste il s'est vite rendu quasi-indispensable auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et grâce à ses talents d'Occlumens, il parvint à cacher ses secrets à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en personne.

Lily quand à elle avait commencé par rejoindre les rangs des Aurors, mais avait raccroché à son premier trimestre de grossesse et tentait à présent d'aider l'Ordre par ses propres talents de potionniste. Outre des potions de soin et des antidotes, d'autant plus facile à fabriquer que le principal fournisseur de poison du camp d'en face était son propre mari, elle menait des recherches par elle-même pour essayer d'avoir une avance sur le camp des Mangemorts.

En Juin 1980, le couple accueillit Eileen Rogue, une magnifique petite fille qui les remplit de joie. C'était elle qui ornait la plupart des photos du salon de la Chaumine, leur doux foyer, que Severus Rogue s'apprêtait à quitter ce soir d'Halloween. Il savait que son Maître était parti pour une mission et il savait qu'il devait être prêt à transplaner pour le rejoindre aussitôt. Il bavardait avec sa femme, attendant la brûlure au bras gauche avec inquiétude. Soudain, il ressentit une vive douleur au bras gauche, mais pas la douleur lancinante qui constituait le signal d'ordinaire. Non c'était cette fois-ci une vague immense qui lui donna l'impression que son bras prenait feu, hurlant de douleur, il s'écroula au milieu du salon devant Lily affolée.

Cependant, il se reprit très vite, et lorsque la douleur disparut et qu'il observa son bras, un de ses rares sourires apparut sur son visage, et il se laissa même aller à un éclat de rire. Sa femme le regarda comme s'il devenait fou.

« Sev, ça va ? Tu...

-Fini ! C'est fini, claironna-t-il, regarde mon bras ! La Marque ! Elle s'estompe, elle a presque disparu ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort ! On a gagné !

-Que... on a gagné ? Mais... c'est génial ! Oh Sev, je suis si soulagée ! Il faut que l'on aille au Quartier Général. L'Ordre va vouloir savoir...

-Je pense qu'ils le savent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en mission ce soir, un travail qu'il voulait faire lui-même. Un travail à Helga's Dwelling.

-Helga's... Chez les Londubat ? Il a voulu en finir avec l'enfant de la prophétie ? Tu penses qu'il a tué Alice et Frank ? Oh et leur garçon... Le pauvre bout d'chou, il a l'âge d'Eileen...

-Justement. Souviens-toi de la prophé quelqu'un peut tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est le garçon de la prophétie, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait que c'était le garçon Londubat.

-Si c'est les Londubat, alors Dumbledore doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Il faut aller à Finchley !

-Calme-toi. Je suis sûr que... »

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, un phénix argenté apparut dans le salon et parla avec la voix du Professeur Dumbledore.

« A tous les membres de l'Ordre, Lord Voldemort a disparu ce soir, les Londubat sont morts. Rendez-vous au Quartier Général, j'arrive. »

Les deux sorciers prirent leur cape de voyage et sortirent dans le jardin pour transplaner, mais avant que Rogue ne disparaisse, un deuxième Patronus se manifesta, un Paon mâle qui s'exprima avec la voix de Lucius Malefoy.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, nous sommes défaits. Rendez-vous au Manoir, il faut organiser une stratégie. Vite !

-Lily, dit Severus d'une voix anxieuse, va au QG toute seule. Je vais chez les Malefoy !

-Sev, tu n'es plus obligé ! La guerre est finie, tu n'as plus à faire l'espion.

-Je ne me défilerais pas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, mais la guerre n'est pas finie. Il faut qu'on ait un coup d'avance sur les Mangemorts s'ils décident de se venger. Ne t'en fais pas, le plus puissant Légilimens d'Angleterre ne m'a pas démasqué en cinq ans, ce n'est pas Malefoy qui fera tomber mon masque. A plus tard. »

Il transplana et se retrouva devant les portes du Manoir Malefoy, il vit qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts l'entouraient, transplanant devant les grilles en toute hâte, d'autres arrivaient à chaque minute. Sans même se dire bonjour, ils se hâtaient vers l'entrée du Manoir qu'un Elfe maintenait ouverte, incapable d'accueillir convenablement autant de personnes à la fois. Il leur indiqua le salon où un autre Elfe servait des rafraîchissements et où les Mangemorts enlevaient leur masque et discutaient, la plupart avaient l'air paniqués, mais certains comme les Lestrange étaient simplement effondrés. Severus vit Bellatrix qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, une attitude très dangereuse chez une telle sorcière.

« Lucius, dit-il d'une voix cynique, alors ? Tu as des nouvelles ?

-Severus, répondit ce dernier d'une voix froide, je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

-Nous avons été trahis, dit Bellatrix d'une voix tremblante, le Maître a été trahi ! Quelqu'un lui a donné de fausses informations ! Il va payer !

-Calme-toi Bella, intervint Narcissa, il ne sert à rien de crier. Il nous faut penser à l'avenir.

-Bien, dit Lucius d'une voix sonore, nous allons passer dans la Salle à Manger pour tenir conseil. Dobby, Debby, préparez une collation. Plus vite que ça ! »

Tandis que les derniers sorciers s'assemblaient dans l'immense salle, autour de la table noire, ils s'observaient, cherchant des comportements suspects. Chacun savait que maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé, ils étaient dans le mauvais camp, et personne ne voulait accompagner leur maître dans la tombe, ou pire aller à Azkaban. Et surtout chacun cherchait les traîtres, ceux qui avaient provoqué la chute du Maître, ou bien ceux qui allaient donner des noms pour échapper à la prison. Et au milieu de ce climat de méfiance, dominant chacun grâce à son fauteuil surélevé, Lucius Malefoy régnait en maître.

« Bien, tout le monde est ici. Alors voici ce que je sais, ce soir d'Halloween, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est parti à Helga's Dwelling, pour mettre fin à la vie du garçon de la prophétie, Neville Londubat. Et une fois dans cette maison, il a trouvé la mort, nul ne sait comment. Il a apparemment pu tuer les deux Aurors sans mal, mais n'a pas pu achever le fils.

-Mensonges, éructa Bellatrix, mensonges ! Le Maître n'a pas pu mourir ! Le Maître ne peut pas mourir !

-Ouvre les yeux Bella, s'emporta sa sœur, regarde la Marque ! Elle n'a jamais été aussi pâle, aussi effacée ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort ! Il faut que l'on pense à sauver notre peau !

-Femme de peu de foi, hurla un Mangemort, notre Maître l'a dit ! Il est allé plus loin que quiconque sur la voie de l'immortalité ! Il reviendra, et nous devons l'aider à préparer son retour !

-Et pour cela, rugit Rodolphus Lestrange, il faut commencer par purger nos rangs ! Des traîtres sont parmi nous, des traîtres qui l'ont fait chuter !

-Et à qui pense-tu, persifla Rogue, Rodolphus ? Qui dans cette pièce serait assez puissant pour tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous savez que je suis l'un des meilleurs Occlumens de notre groupe, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres perce mes défenses comme du papier.

-Il y avait un traître, un espion à la solde du Maître, dit un jeune Mangemort, celui qui se faisait appeler Rat Noir, c'est lui qui a dit au Maître d'aller chez les Londubat. C'est lui qui a organisé la chute du Maître, il faut le retrouver et le punir !

-Non, intervint Lucius, la vengeance sera traitée plus tard. Il nous faut d'abord sauver nos peaux. Que cela soit bien clair, nous prêtons serment de ne pas se dénoncer les uns les autres. Et nous dirons avoir agi sous la contrainte de l'Imperium. Je propose de rassembler des fonds pour verser des pots de vin aux membres du Ministère pour qu'ils acceptent cette version.

-Traître ! Ordure ! Hurla à nouveau Bellatrix. Vous ne croyez donc pas dans les pouvoirs du Maître ?! Il va revenir ! Et nous lui resterons fidèles !

-Mais justement, Bellla, lui répliqua sa sœur, comment serons nous utiles au Maître ? A Azkaban, ou au Ministère ? En s'innocentant, nous pourrons intriguer à son retour. Préfère tu laisser le Ministère à des traîtres-à-leur-sang et à des Sangs-de-Bourbe ? Que deviendra notre société si les Sangs-Purs partent tous à Azkaban ?

-Je refuse ! Je refuse de prendre part à cette mascarade ! Je pars, il faut rechercher le Maître ! »

Elle se leva alors et partit sans se retourner, rapidement rejointe par son mari. Puis le jeune Mangemort se leva à son tour, ainsi que le quatrième qui avait prédit le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aussitôt, Severus se leva et les suivit, il en avait assez entendu et ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver mêlé à une cérémonie comme un Serment Inviolable qui les obligerait à ne pas dénoncer leurs congénères. Une fois sorti du Manoir, il transplana directement au Quartier de l'Ordre, mais Dumbledore était déjà parti, ainsi que Lily. Il repartir donc pour la Chaumine, où sa femme l'attendait, plus qu'anxieuse. Elle répondait à la conversation de Remus Lupin par monosyllabes, et se précipita vers la porte dès qu'elle entendit le bruit du transplanage.

« Lily, dit son mari en la menaçant de sa baguette, quelle fleur pousse sur la main ?

-Une marguerite ! Sev, quel animal voudrais-je épouser ?

-Le Calamar géant. Lupin, pour quelle raison Black déteste Potter ?

-Il t'a sauvé de la Cabane Hurlante. Severus, quelle fleur as-tu épousé ?

-Un lys.

-Enfin Sev, est-ce bien nécessaire ? La guerre est finie !

-Si la guerre était finie, je n'aurais pas vu cette folle de Bellatrix et trois autres Mangemorts quitter le Manoir pour rechercher leur Maître.

-Alors il n'est pas mort, dit Lupin, les Mangemorts savent où il se trouve ?

-Non. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il a tué les Londubat, et qu'un garçon de un an l'a détruit. Les Malefoy et compagnie vont être innocentés. Ils auront agi sous Imperium, et vont verser des pots de vin aux bonnes personnes pour que cette version soit la seule qui apparaisse dans leurs dossiers.

-Et les Londubat ? Est-ce qu'on sait qui les a trahis ?

-Non, c'est un espion qu'ils ont dans nos rangs, un certain Rat Noir. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler jusque-là.

-Un espion, souffla Lupin, ah, si James et Sirius le savaient ! Quoique, ils m'accuseraient, ils pensent que c'était moi la taupe ! Bien entendu, quoi de plus naturel pour un loup-garou de rejoindre le camp du Mal ? Ils me soupçonnent, mais ne veulent pas me l'avouer en face.

-Pfff, souffla Lily, Potter aura beau dire, il a les mêmes préjugés stupides que les autres Sangs-Purs ! Moi je te crois Remus ! Sinon je ne t'aurais pas demandé d'être le Gardien du Secret de la Chaumine, et je ne t'aurais pas demandé d'être le parrain de ma fille.

-Mais comment a-t-on pu les trahir, se demanda Severus, je veux dire qui a pu révéler la position des Londubat. Ils étaient bien sous Fidelitas ?

-Mais oui, s'exclama Remus, alors c'est... non, ça ne se peut pas, elle ne peut pas avoir trahi ! »

Les trois sorciers continuèrent à parler pendant plusieurs heures, puis partirent se coucher alors que deux heures sonnaient à la pendule de l'entrée. Le lendemain, à l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne, Rogue partit pour rejoindre Dumbledore à son logement de Finchley. Le vieux Professeur ne parut pas surpris de cette visite matinale et lui proposa de partager son petit-déjeuner.

« Alors Severus, quel bon vent vous amène?

-Celui de la fin de la Guerre. Vous promettez de garantir mon innocence auprès du Magenmagot ?

-Mais bien sûr Severus ! Vous nous avez rendu de fiers services !

-Bien. J'aurais quelques noms à dénoncer aussi. Mais il y a une traîtresse dans nos rangs, celle qui a donné les Londubat.

-Elle sera arrêtée, ce n'est qu'une question d'heures.

-Sauf si Bellatrix Lestrange s'en charge elle-même. Au fait, les époux Lestrange, Bartemius Croupton Jr et Rabastan Lestrange sont en chasse. Ils veulent retrouver leur Maître. Tous les autres ont décidé de plaider l'Imperium. Ou de marchander, pour ceux qui n'ont pas les finances pour convaincre les Juges-mages de leur innocence. Mon témoignage n'aura aucun poids contre les pots de vin, bien entendu.

-Je le sais bien. Mais vous pourrez toujours en faire tomber quelques uns. Au fait Severus, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire... j'ai un poste de Professeur de Potions qui se libère. Horace pense qu'avec la Guerre qui se finit, il est temps de prendre une retraite bien méritée. Cela fait quelques années que seule la peur de Lord Voldemort le poussait à garder son poste.

-J'y réfléchirais Professeur. Je... je ne sais pas encore quel chemin va prendre ma vie. Bonne journée. »

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il trouva Remus en pleurs dans la cuisine, soutenu par Lily. Il se précipita aussitôt vers celui qui était devenu un ami pour lui.

« Eh Remus, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Oh Sev, gémit Lily, c'est si horrible. La guerre qui devrait être finie, et pourtant...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Peter est mort, il a été tué avec une dizaine de Moldus dans une rue. Et Potter est à Ste-Mangouste. Lui et son épouse, tu sais Mary, la Née-Moldue. Bellatrix et sa clique leur sont tombés dessus. Ils avaient levé le Fidelitas ! On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, on pense qu'ils ont été torturé à coup de Doloris.

-Bellatrix ! Elle cherche à ressusciter son maître ! Alors ? Les Aurors l'ont arrêtée ?

-On ne sait pas, elle est en cavale. Ils ont eu les deux Lestrange, Rodolphus et Rabastan. Elle s'est enfuie avec un autre Mangemort.

-Croupton. C'est le fils de Croupton. Il les a rejoint il y a quelques mois.

-Tu... tu ne l'as jamais rapporté à l'Ordre !

-A Dumbledore en personne. Personne d'autre. J'étais l'un des seuls dans la confidence, même Malefoy ne le savait pas. Si je le dénonçais, ma couverture sautait, le choix était vite fait. Et puis Dumbledore pensait qu'il valait mieux ne pas déstabiliser Croupton père, c'est un des meilleurs atouts du Ministère et un des rares juges-mages incorruptibles avec Amélia Bones. Donc Potter est à Ste-Mangouste ? Il s'en sortira ?

-J'espère. Severus, dit-elle en le voyant soupirer, même Bellatrix ne mérite pas ce qu'il a subi. Et Mary a subi la même chose que lui ! Tu ne peux pas humainement souhaiter ça à quiconque, même à Potter !

-D'accord, d'accord. N'empêche que Black et Potter sont horribles.

-Oui je sais, tu les trouve aussi horribles que les Mangemorts, et c'est vrai qu'ils sont comme eux, même s'ils se battent contre la Magie Noire. Oui Remus ?

-Vous trouvez vraiment Sirius et Potter aussi horribles que des Mangemorts ? Je veux dire, ils ne tuent pas eux...

-Détrompe-toi, soupira Lily, ils étaient Aurors eux aussi. Et ils ont bien profité de la loi de Croupton qui autorisait à faire usage des Impardonnables. Tu connais Selwyn ? Eh bien il a été torturé par Muldoon, le formateur de Potter. Et ce dernier l'a bien aidé, il a un très bon Doloris depuis la mort de ses parents. Et Mulciber Senior ? Mort, tué par Sirius lors d'une escarmouche. Un Avada Kedavra. Mais ils n'ont pas été les seuls, les Aurors ou même les membres de l'Ordre qui lançaient des impardonnables ou des sortilèges non recommandables sont légion. Tu n'as pas vu ça, infiltré chez les loups-garous, mais moi j'étais chez les Aurors, et on n'était pas nombreux à essayer de respecter les règles.

-Mais enfin Lily, les Aurors étaient un peu extrêmes, mais les Mangemorts sont pas des tendres.

-Oui, bah quand ton mari est en face, je t'assure que ça te fait vite relativiser. Mon pire souvenir de cette guerre, ça aura sûrement été la Bataille de la Tête-en-Fouine.

-La quoi ?

-La Bataille de la Tête-en-Fouine. Une brigade d'Aurors qui empêche une dizaine de Mangemorts de s'en prendre à Loutry Ste-Chaspoule. Je faisais partie des Aurors, j'ai transplané à la colline et là je me suis retrouvé face à une dizaine de Mangemorts. Je commence aussitôt à balancer des sorts pour couvrir les autres, bref l'horreur habituelle, et là je fais tomber le masque d'un Mangemort avec un Stupéfix en plein visage. C'était Severus, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir en pleine bataille.

-On racontera nos histoires de batailles une autre fois, la coupa la voix acerbe de Rogue, tout ça pour dire que Potter, Black et d'autres du même genre ne valent pas mieux que les Mangemorts. Un peu moins tournés vers la magie noire, mais ils restent quand même gris très foncé.

-Et toi tu te place sur quel échelle, répliqua Remus, tu es plutôt connu pour l'utilisation de la magie noire ?  
-Uniquement à des fins d'expérience. J'évite de l'utiliser en combat. Enfin j'évite de me retrouver en situation de combat tout court.

-Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, rigola Lily. Ça va Remus tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui, merci. »

Ils furent interrompus par l'irruption d'un bébé dans la pièce, Eileen avait décrété qu'elle avait assez dormi et s'était mis en devoir de rejoindre ses parents dans la cuisine. Aussitôt son père se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, ravi de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec sa fille, maintenant que ses obligations avaient cessé.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, à Londres, au 13 Auxhall Road, Mrs Ketteridge ouvrait sa porte pour y trouver un couffin contenant un enfant d'un an, avec une lettre signée de Dumbledore l'informant de la mort de sa sœur, Alice Londubat, et lui expliquant qu'elle devait recevoir son neveu et l'élever pour que la protection offerte par le sacrifice d'Alice perdure. Anna Ketteridge, née Fawley était une Cracmole d'origine sang-pur qui avait décidé de vivre chez les Moldus mais entretenait toujours une relation cordiale avec sa sœur. Elle accueillit l'enfant avec d'autant plus de joie que son mari et elle ne parvenaient pas à en avoir malgré trois ans de tentatives. Neville Londubat serait élevé par une famille aimante et attentionnée. Le lendemain, Mrs Figg, une vieille fille qui ne vivait qu'avec ses chats, acheta la maison en face de celle des Ketteridge et s'y installa. Elle se fit particulièrement bien voir du couple d'en face et se proposa de garder le jeune Neville lorsque les parents sortaient, bien qu'elle se garda de leur dire qu'elle était une Cracmole qui surveillait leur maison sur ordre de Dumbledore.

 **Et voilà, premier chapitre bouclé. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Et oui, Harry Potter est présent, mais il sera différent de celui que l'on connaît et c'est Neville qui sera l'Elu, le Survivant. Ça fait beaucoup de choses qui changent. Et non je ne compte pas envoyer Sirius à Azkaban, ce qui risque de poser problème pendant le trois...**

 **D'ailleurs, y'a que moi qui trouve ça incohérent l'emprisonnement de Sirius ? Je veux dire, il est un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, un Auror et un fervent adversaire de la magie noire, il n'y a eu personne pour dire qu'il fallait peut-être l'écouter ? Justice expéditive...**

 **Edit : Pour ceux qui viendraient relire ce chapitre après l'avoir déjà lu, il y a quelques changements, j'ai supprimé toutes les références à Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow est présumé mort, c'est normal. Ce passage me gênait beaucoup trop pour le Tome 3, dont j'ai finalement un début de brouillon. Donc attendez quelques mois (je pense que j'aurais fini le Tome 2 vers la moitié des vacances, et donc le Tome 3 sera publié dans la foulée ^^), et vous aurez toute l'histoire. Enfin... à la fin du Tome 3, comme Rowling sait ménager son suspense, moi aussi je vais essayer :p**


	2. Chapitre 2: La lettre

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, deuxième chapitre, je vais essayer d'adopter un rythme d'un chapitre par dimanche. La dernière fois que j'ai dit ça pour une fanfic, elle a été arrêtée pendant 6 mois mais on va essayer de s'y tenir. Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas.**

Dix ans ont passé, et dans la Chaumière peu de choses ont changé. Les photos sur le mur montrent l'évolution d'une fillette, du bébé babillant à son premier anniversaire jusqu'à une jolie fillette d'une dizaine d'années, en passant par diverses scènes extraordinaires ou quotidiennes. Une photo en Égypte, où la famille a visité les pyramides, une photo dans un château français, en compagnie de Moldus, et ainsi de suite. A l'étage, une chambre douillette, dans laquelle dormait la fillette des photos, elle avait de longs cheveux roux, un visage souriant et enjoué et de beaux yeux noirs qui étaient en ce moment fermement fermés. Un rayon de soleil passa alors à travers la vitre et vint frapper une paupière de l'enfant, qui se réveilla aussitôt.

Elle se frotta les yeux, jeta un coup d'œil au réveil puis se mit sur pied et s'habilla avec hâte. Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers quatre à quatre et déboula dans la cuisine où son père prenait un solide petit-déjeuner anglais, du bacon et des œufs brouillés accompagnés de haricots blancs à la tomate, de deux saucisses grasses et juteuses, de tomates grillées, de toasts à la marmelade et de galettes de pomme de terre. Le tout arrosé d'une tasse de thé noir bien fort. La jeune fille pila sur place devant le regard sévère de son père et s'installa à côté de lui d'un pas calme et mesuré. Une fois qu'elle se fut servi copieusement dans les plats, il s'autorisa un mince sourire avant de dire.

« Bon anniversaire Eileen chérie, on ouvrira tes cadeaux ce midi, comme d'habitude.

-Et la lettre ! La lettre pour Poudlard, elle est arrivée ?! Dis, dis !

-Il n'y a pas eu de courrier pour toi aujourd'hui, dit gravement son père avant d'ajouter avec un sourire, puisque je suis allé chercher ta lettre moi-même hier soir. Mais je ne te la donnerais que lorsque ta mère nous aura rejoint. Et, ajouta-t-il tandis que Eileen se levait, il est hors de question que tu ailles la réveiller. On est dimanche, tu attendra qu'elle se joigne à nous. Allez mange maintenant.

-Tu as invité beaucoup de monde ce midi pour mon anniversaire ? Et on va aller quand sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Je veux acheter ma baguette. Et mon chaudron. Y'a beaucoup de livres sur la liste ? Et...

-Eileen, dit son père moitié agacé moitié amusé, si tu ne te tais pas je vais te jeter un sortilège de mutisme. Mange, ça va refroidir. On ira sur le Chemin de Traverse cette après-midi. Quand à ton anniversaire, il y aura bien sûr ton parrain, et j'ai également invité ta grand-mère. On fera ça en famille, discrètement. Et demain, on recevra les amis que tu as invité, tu as invité qui d'ailleurs ?

-Alors j'ai invité Luna Lovegood, elle est gentille, même si elle déprime un peu depuis l'année dernière. Et puis aussi les sœurs Patil et Susan Bones. On va bien s'amuser ! Oh attends, je crois que j'entends Maman. »

En effet Lily entra dans la cuisine, la mine endormie. Elle souhaita un joyeux anniversaire d'une voix éteinte, l'embrassa rapidement, ainsi que son mari, puis se servit une grande tasse de café corsé. Après avoir englouti le breuvage, elle parut se réveiller un peu et répéta « Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie », d'un ton beaucoup plus convaincu. Elle se servit alors dans les plats qui étaient disposés sur la table avant de demander à sa fille.

« Alors Eileen, tu veux ouvrir ta lettre ?

-Oh oui ! Oui, oui, oui !

-Eh bien vas-y, l'encouragea sa mère. Je me rappelle quand j'avais ton âge, c'est Minerva qui est venu me remettre ma lettre. Comme j'étais Née-Moldue. Bon, grâce à Sev je savais à peu près ce qu'était un sorcier, ça a beaucoup surpris Minerva d'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas que je ne sois même pas étonnée. Mes parents non plus d'ailleurs, eux ils tombaient des nues, même si ils ont été très fiers de moi ensuite.

-Voilà, je lis dit la fillette qui n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce que disait sa mère, alors « COLLEGE POUDLARD, c'est du bla-bla je passe. Ah voilà, Chère Miss Rogue,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chère Miss Rogue, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe. »

Je vais à Poudlard !

-Tu en doutais, dit son père avec une pointe de sarcasme. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme livres à acheter cette année ?

-Euh _Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1)_ de Miranda Fauconnette.

-Classique, Filius prend toujours les manuels les plus simples.

- _Histoire de la magie_ de Bathilda Tourdesac.

-Binns ne change jamais de bouquin, ça fait un siècle qu'il demande le livre de Tourdesac.

- _Magie théorique_ de Adalbert Lasornette.

-Ca, ça sera valable pour tous les cours, Sortilèges, Métamorphose ou Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je te conseille de l'étudier avant même la rentrée, la théorie est essentielle si tu ne veux pas risquer une catastrophe à chaque mouvement de baguette.

- _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ de Emeric G Changé.

-Minerva a toujours préféré les livres de G Changé à ceux recommandés par le Ministère.

- _Mille herbes_...

-Ca c'est moi qui l'ait demandé, ainsi que le suivant. Je te conseille d'étudier attentivement _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ , ce n'est qu'en connaissant les ingrédients sur le bout des doigts qu'on fait un bon potionniste. Par contre, les recettes en elle-même, pense simplement à les lire de bout en bout avant de commencer une préparation. Pas comme les cornichons habituels qui s'interrompent toutes les cinq minutes pour déchiffrer leur manuel. De toute façon, je vais te donner mon propre exemplaire de Potions Magiques, je pense que les notes dans les marges te seront utiles.

-Ce n'est pas de la triche ? Je veux dire, c'est comme si mon professeur m'aidait à faire des potions.

-Ton professeur âgé de onze ans. Et je te rappelle que c'est moi qui te noterait, ne t'inquiètes pas que je prendrais compte de ta remarque. Continue.

-Ensuite _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ de Norbert Dragonneau et _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ de Quentin Jentremble.

-Quel sombre idiot a eu l'idée de mettre un livre de Jentremble sur la liste ? Enfin, ça ira ça semble pas trop mal. On ira te chercher tout ça cette après-midi. Tu as rangé ta chambre ?

-Euh... presque ?

-File ranger. Je ne veux pas que tu reçoives tes amis dans une porcherie. »

Severus sourit en voyant sa fille s'éloigner, il l'avait bien élevé se dit-il avec satisfaction. A coté sa femme semblait penser la même chose, elle sourit, puis elle dit qu'elle avait encore du travail et fila vers son laboratoire. Severus finit son petit-déjeuner, puis la rejoignit, pendant les vacances il travaillait à quelques recherches personnelles dans le laboratoire du sous-sol. Eileen aimait beaucoup observer ses parents travailler dans le laboratoire, même s'ils la faisaient parfois sortir quand les potions devenaient trop dangereuses. Sinon, elle se baladait dans la nature, volait sur son balai, lisait dans son coin, jouait avec ses amis ou bien avec ses parents quand ils avaient un moment de libre. Elle s'ennuyait rarement, même si son existence restait assez solitaire, elle avait hérité de l'indépendance de son père, et parfois aussi de son caractère revêche et sombre.

Vers midi, la cheminée s'embrasa pour faire entrer le premier invité. Aussitôt alertée, Eileen descendit les escaliers à toute allure, manqua de trébucher, se rattrapa dans un dérapage qui faillit envoyer un vase par terre et finit sa galopade dans les bras de Remus qui venait à peine d'épousseter son manteau.

« Parrain, dit-elle en se serrant contre lui, tu es là ! Alors, tu m'as apporté quoi ? Au fait, j'ai eu ma lettre pour Poudlard, on va au Chemin de Traverse cette après-midi, tu viens avec nous ?

-Du calme Eileen, joyeux anniversaire ma puce. Le cadeau attendra la fin du repas tu le sais bien. Mais tiens, pour patienter, ajouta-t-il en sortant un chocogrenouille de sa poche. Mais attention, ne le mange pas tout de suite sinon ta mère...

-Va encore dire que tu la gave de chocolat termina la voix de Lily, bonjour Remus. Eileen, tu mangeras ça au goûter, pas de bonbons avant de manger. C'est bien ma chérie. Alors Remus, tu vas bien ?

-Bonjour Lily, oui je vais très bien. J'ai... j'ai été viré de mon nouvel emploi. A la troisième absence un jour de pleine lune, mon patron s'est douté de quelque chose, et il m'a mis à la porte sans même que je puisse m'expliquer. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je finirais par retrouver un autre boulot. Et toi ?

-Très bien. Je suis... mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, dit-elle en riant, langue de plomb, ou ton compte est bon, c'est notre devise. Mais j'espère que la... chose sur laquelle je travaille sera publiable d'ici quelques temps. Peut-être dans un ou deux ans, ça fait six ans que j'y travaille.

-Bonjour Remus, dit la voix de Severus qui sortait à son tour du sous-sol, tu as l'air d'aller bien. Tu as trouvé un nouveau boulot ?

-Trouvé et perdu trois mois plus tard. Mais la paie devrait suffire jusqu'au prochain. Tant que je ne suis pas forcé de vendre ma maison, ça ira, ajouta-t-il avec un faible sourire.

-Si c'est le cas, dit Lily avec un regard compatissant, tu seras toujours le bienvenue ici. Tu sais, on a toujours pas réaménagé la remise où tu passais la pleine lune il y a dix ans.

-Parrain, dit Eileen qui voulait attirer l'attention sur elle, tu montes avec moi ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

-Je viens tout de suite ma chérie. Merci Lily, mais je vais aller avec ta fille, apparemment je lui ai beaucoup manqué. »

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de la fillette qui voulait montrer sa nouvelle œuvre à son parrain, elle passait beaucoup de temps à dessiner ou à assembler des objets qu'elle grappillait un peu partout pour en faire des sculptures. Cette fois-ci, elle avait réalisé un dessin de son père en train de travailler au laboratoire, Remus admira le sens du détail de la jeune fille qui avait un très bon coup de crayon. Elle lui montra aussi différents cailloux qu'elle avait trouvé au cours de ses balades et qu'elle avait gardé pour leurs formes bizarres.

Ils descendirent ensuite parce que Lily les appelait. La mère de Severus venait d'arriver, elle serra contre elle sa petite-fille et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Elle se montra un peu plus réservée envers Lily et Remus mais embrassa chaleureusement son fils. Eileen Rogue Senior s'était séparée de son mari peu après la chute de Voldemort, elle avait finalement trouvé le courage de le mettre à la porte. Elle avait alors repris contact avec son fils et avait été très émue d'apprendre qu'il avait baptisée sa fille de son nom, elle faisait depuis des visites régulières à la Chaumière, apportant toujours des cadeaux pour sa petite-fille.

Ils passèrent ensuite tous les cinq à table, c'est Lily qui s'occupait le plus souvent de la cuisine, elle avait souvent l'occasion de s'entraîner puisque son mari était absent la plupart de l'année scolaire. Severus rentrait presque tous les week-end et revenait même parfois dormir le soir, mais ses obligations de professeur l'obligeait souvent à rester à Poudlard, c'était la seule chose qu'il détestait avec son métier. Et comme Lily passait aussi parfois des nuits au Département des Mystères à travailler sur des projets top-secret, Eileen passait régulièrement la nuit chez son parrain ou sa grand-mère. Elle s'était donc particulièrement rapproché d'eux, et Lily disait souvent que sa fille avait quatre parents au lieu de deux.

Une fois le repas englouti la petite fille voulut ouvrir ses cadeaux avant même de manger le gâteau, elle souffla rapidement ses bougies puis se rua vers la pile de cadeaux qu'on lui avait fait passer. Elle commença par ouvrir un petit paquet marqué « De Remus, ton parrain, pour que tu penses à moi à Poudlard. », dans lequel elle trouva une jolie broche en forme de loup qu'elle épingla aussitôt à sa robe. Le deuxième cadeau de sa grand-mère contenait un livre de Potions « pour approfondir le programme scolaire, bien que je sois sûre que ton père soit un professeur très compétent ». Enfin son père et sa mère lui avaient offert un chevalet d'entraînement avec des pots de peinture à l'huile et des pinceaux.

« Comme ça, tu pourras passer aux choses sérieuses, dit son père en souriant. La peinture est magique, tu peux la retirer en tapotant la toile avec ta baguette si tu estime avoir raté. Et tu as trois ou quatre vraies toiles pour quand tu seras assez sûre de toi pour faire un vrai portrait. Lorsque tu sera sûre de toi, on pourra emmener ton tableau au Chemin de Traverse pour qu'il soit animé. Ça te plaît ?

-Beaucoup ! Merci tout le monde. »

Elle fit ensuite le tour de la table en embrassant tout le monde. Une fois que les dernières parts de gâteau furent conservées dans le garde-manger magique, la petite famille se dirigea vers la cheminée pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Eileen était surexcitée, son père dut la reprendre plusieurs fois pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille, mais elle finit par arrêter de courir partout quand il lui adressa un regard noir, elle avait suffisamment vécu avec lui pour savoir que c'était la limite à ne pas franchir si elle ne voulait pas être punie le jour de ses onze ans.

Les courses sur le Chemin de Traverse se passèrent très bien. Après qu'ils aient acheté la plupart des livres, Severus décida qu'il était temps d'aller chez Ollivander, ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans la boutique, ce qui surprit un peu le vieux sorcier qui n'était pas habitué à avoir autant de monde chez lui. Après les mesures habituelles, Ollivander commença la ronde des baguettes. Les adultes qui accompagnaient la fillette s'installèrent confortablement dans des fauteuils que Severus avait fait apparaître, certains que ça allait prendre un certain temps.

« Voyons cela Miss, bois de peuplier et plume de phénix, 23,3 cm. Très flexible, un peu caractériel. Non, pas du tout, fit-il en lui arrachant l'instrument des mains. Voyons plutôt cela, Bois de houx, plume de phénix, 27,5cm, très facile à manier et souple. Non, ça n'ira décidément pas. Ceci, Tilleul argenté, ventricule de dragon, 28 cm, peu flexible. Non, non, non, certainement pas ! Voyons, voyons, une baguette qui convienne à une sorcière telle que vous... Ah, ici ! Je pense que ça pourrait convenir, bois de pin et crin de licorne, 25 cm de long, flexible. Oui, voilà dit-il en voyant une gerbe d'étincelles dorées s'en échapper. Prenez-en bien soin Miss Rogue, c'est une baguette très loyale. Cela vous fera sept Gallions, merci bonne journée. »

En sortant, ils croisèrent un couple qui fit se retourner Lily. Ils étaient habillés à la moldue et accompagnaient un garçon de l'âge d'Eileen, au visage rond et souriant et qui était également habillé à la moldue. Lily hésita, puis les appela, faisant s'arrêter sa famille.

« Excusez-moi, dit-elle, je... Vous êtes Neville, demanda-t-elle au jeune garçon, Neville Londubat ?

-Je... oui, répondit le jeune garçon intimidé, vous m'avez reconnu vous aussi ? Il rabattit ses cheveux sur son front, comme pour cacher quelque chose. Vous aussi vous voulez me serrer la main ?

-Oh non, je... j'étais une amie de vos parents, surtout d'Alice, je suis désolée de ce qui leur est arrivée. J'ai passé toute ma scolarité avec Alice et Frank, et même ensuite, on a été Aurors ensemble. Tu sais, tu es tout le portrait de ton père, c'est comme ça que je t'ai remarqué. J'ai cru revoir Frank qui passait dans la rue.

-Bonjour Madame, intervint la femme qui accompagnait Neville, je suis Anna, Anna Ketteridge. La sœur de Alice.

-La sœur ? Oh oui, sa sœur ! Alice m'avait parlé d'une grande sœur cracmole, c'est bien ça ? C'est vous qui avez recueilli Neville ? Je vous en remercie, au moins il a encore une famille,même si ce ne sont pas ses parents, qui... bref. Eh bien au revoir Neville, passe de bonnes vacances. Au fait, voici Eileen, ma fille, elle est née le même jour que toi, vous serez ensemble à Poudlard. On se reverra au Quai 9 ¾. »

Lily fit alors demi-tour, mais Remus s'attarda un peu pour saluer aussi Neville. Il demanda alors qu'ils remontaient la rue

« Au fait, pourquoi Neville n'a pas été élevé chez les sorciers ? Je veux dire, il a une grand-mère il me semble et un grand-oncle qui auraient été tout disposés à l'accueillir.

-Oui, dit Severus, mais Dumbledore voulait qu'il soit élevé par des Moldus, pour le préserver de toute cette célébrité. Et puis, il s'assura que personne n'écoutait avant de poursuivre, Neville est protégé par le sang de sa mère. Hors sa grand-mère et son oncle Algie sont des parents de son père, des Londubat pas des Fawley. Alors il a décidé de le confier à Mrs Ketteridge, la sœur cracmole de Alice. Bien, maintenant si on allait par ici ? Eileen, tu voudrais un animal de compagnie pour Poudlard ?

-Oh oui Papa ! Je voudrais un chat.

-Eh bien, prenons un chat. Oh non, dit-il en se retournant, regardez qui vient là.

-Servilus, dit la voix railleuse de Sirius Black, alors tu es venu promener tes cheveux graisseux à la vu de tous ? Tu t'es décidé à quitter ton cachot ?

-Je te ferais remarquer Sirius, dit Remus d'une voix aimable, que nous promenons surtout ma filleule, Eileen. Et toi, tu es avec Harry ? Salut Harry, tu vas bien ? Toi aussi tu as reçu la lettre ?

-Oui, on l'a reçu hier, dit Sirius. Bonjour Lily, ça va ?

-Bonjour Black, répondit-elle d'une voix froide, toujours aussi arrogant, je vois.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais comment Servilus a pu te faire tourner la tête, Lily, tu aurais eu tellement de choix.

-Je te rappelle que sans mon mari, tu croupirais à Azkaban pour un meurtre que tu n'as pas commis. Alors même si tu ne le respecte pas, sois un peu reconnaissant. Viens Eileen, on va acheter ton chat, Remus, tu continue avec nous ? Ou tu préfère la compagnie des Maraudeurs ?

-Je viens Lily, je n'abandonnerais jamais ma filleule. A plus tard Patmol, je suis toujours invité après-demain ? Bien, à la prochaine. Ah Sirius, ajouta-t-il une fois que le Black se fut éloigné, il n'a pas changé, malheureusement. Et tu verrais Harry, il est tout à fait comme son père à son âge, en même un peu plus casse-cou. Tu vas avoir du pain sur la planche mon pauvre Severus.

-Je vais adorer cette année, grogna Severus, deux fantômes du passé dont un élevé par cette andouille de Black. Enfin, viens ma chérie, on ne va pas laisser une mauvaise rencontre gâcher ta fête, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais comme chat ?

-Je vais choisir, ils doivent en avoir beaucoup, non ? Bonjour Madame, dit-elle à la vendeuse, je cherche un chat. »

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, Eileen finit par se décider pour une petite chatte noire qui se frotta aussitôt contre elle, elle décida de l'appeler Isis, puis ils rentrèrent à la Chaumière. Eileen Senior rentra rapidement chez elle, mais Remus accepta de rester dormir à la plus grande joie de sa filleule. Le lendemain, il partit peu avant le déjeuner, alors que les premiers invités de Eileen arrivaient, il s'agissait des sœurs Patil qui sortirent de la cheminée avec leur père. Dakshi Patil était également une Langue de Plomb du Ministère et les filles s'étaient connues à cinq ans, un jour que Lily et Dakshi avaient dû emmener leurs enfants au travail parce que personne ne pouvait les garder.

Elles avaient joué dans un bac à sable magique pendant toute la journée, et étaient devenus de très bonnes amies, amitié qu'elles avaient conservé tout au long des années. Eileen connaissait Susan Bones depuis qu'elles avaient trois ans, Lily et sa tante Amélia s'étaient toujours respectés et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'elles parlent de faire rencontrer les deux enfants. Enfin Luna s'était lié à leur groupe lorsque Lily et sa mère s'étaient rencontré dans une boutique d'apothicaire. Elles avaient bavardé et lorsque Lily avait appris que Pandora avait une petite fille qui restait seule chez elle, elle l'avait aussitôt invité à jouer avec sa propre fille, alors âgée de six ans, soit un an de plus que Luna. Quatre ans plus tard, Pandora mourrait des suites d'un sortilège expérimental qui avait mal tourné, dévastant Xénophilius et Luna.

Une fois que toutes ses amies furent auprès d'elle, Eileen les emmena en haut, dans sa chambre, où elles passèrent de longues heures à se raconter des histoires, à jouer aux cartes ou aux bavboules, à organiser un tournoi d'échecs, à savourer un délicieux goûter d'anniversaire à seize heures, bref à passer une après-midi ensemble. Après le goûter, elles offrirent également ses cadeaux à Eileen, les Patil lui avaient apporté un kit d'entretien pour baguette, parce qu'elle avait onze ans, Susan Bones lui avait offert un carnet à croquis pour dessiner lors de ses balades et Luna lui donna un livre sur les animaux fantastiques d'Amérique du Sud qui semblait aussi sérieux que le Chicaneur au vu de la couverture représentant un Enormus à Babille.

Les filles furent autorisées à rester dormir et elles installèrent des matelas dans la chambre de Eileen, qui fut légèrement agrandie par Lily pour l'occasion. Elles discutèrent dans le noir jusqu'à ce que la voix sèche de Severus vint leur demander de se coucher. Comme treize ans de vie commune avec Lily n'avaient pas vraiment adouci le caractère du professeur de Potions, les filles obéirent aussitôt, redoutant la colère du maître de maison. Elles repartirent le lendemain dans la matinée, non sans se promettre de se revoir avant la rentrée.

 **Et voilà alors ça vous a plu ? Personnellement j'aime beaucoup l'univers alternatif que je suis en train de créer, Severus en papa aux petits soins avec sa fille, et Remus en parrain aimant me plaisent beaucoup. Et il y a un clin d'œil à Harry chez Ollivander, est-ce que vous le trouverez ? Au fait je suis très fier d'avoir trouvé une raison logique et canon pour que Neville aille chez les Moldus !**

 **Dans les prochains chapitres on arrivera à Poudlard, donc on va plus développer les enfants.**


	3. Chapitre 3:Rendez vous sur la voie 9 3 4

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre avec l'arrivée à Poudlard et bien sûr la Répartition. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

Le 1er Septembre, les Rogue habillés en Moldus sortirent de la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur pour se diriger vers la gare de King's Cross, ils passaient relativement inaperçus, malgré le chariot que poussait Eileen, malgré le panier de chat placé par dessus la malle, elle passait pour une voyageuse relativement normale, surtout par rapport à certains énergumènes qui transportaient des chouettes en cage sur leurs chariots. C'était le cas de Neville Londubat, qui avait réussi à placer la cage de sa chouette Hedwige en équilibre précaire sur sa malle et qui présentement s'inquiétait de ne pas trouver de voie 9 ¾ avec son oncle et sa tante.

« Neville, l'interpella une voix, Mr et Mrs Ketteridge, je pensais bien que nous allions nous recroiser.

-Ah, dit Mr Ketteridge, c'est vous... Lily, c'est ça ?

-Oui monsieur, je suis Lily Rogue. Vous ne trouvez pas la voie, c'est ça ?

-Eh bien, dit Mrs Ketteridge, je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle est dans ce coin là entre les quais 9 et 10. Mais je ne la trouve pas non, vous comprenez je n'y suis pas allé souvent, à peine quelques fois pour accompagner ma sœur.

-Elle est cachée aux Moldues, et même chez les sorciers, il faut savoir précisément où aller. Venez, c'est cette barrière, il faut passer à travers. Prenez une grande inspiration et courez vers la barrière, fermez les yeux si ça peut vous rassurer. Vous allez la traverser et passer de l'autre côté. Mr Ketteridge, je vous recommande de vous accrocher à votre femme, la Voie n'est pas censée laisser passer les Moldus. Severus mon chéri, passe en premier, puis Neville et Eileen te suivront. Allons, il ne nous reste qu'un quart d'heure. »

Aussitôt Severus jeta un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite, puis il marcha d'un pas vif vers la barrière où il se volatilisa. Mr Ketteridge et Neville parurent très étonnés, mais ce dernier n'eût pas le temps de se poser des questions, Eileen s'élançait déjà et sa mère le poussa doucement pour qu'il la suive. Ils prirent de l'élan, et s'élancèrent, au dernier moment Neville voulut freiner mais il avait pris trop de vitesse et percuta la barrière, qui s'effaça comme de la brume. Il déboucha alors sur un quai de gare où un train rouge vif fumait, impatient de partir. Il commença à ralentir, mais la jeune fille à ses côtés lui dit de se dépêcher de s'écarter. Et en effet quelques instants après son oncle et sa tante traversèrent la barrière, qui était un mur de brique de ce côté, suivis de près par Lily.

Celle-ci prit la main de sa fille et la serra contre elle pour un dernier adieu. Elle serra ensuite son mari contre elle, échangeant un long baiser avec lui. De son côté, Neville embrassait sa famille, puis il partit d'un pas hésitant vers le train. Il s'aperçut alors que le père d'Eileen montait avec eux dans le train, alors que tous les autres parents restaient à quai et s'étonna de cet état de fait.

« Oh, dit la jeune fille, Papa est professeur. Il enseigne les Potions à Poudlard, d'habitude il se contente de prendre la cheminée jusqu'à son bureau, mais comme on va à la gare, il a décidé de m'accompagner. Pas pour tout le voyage, ajouta-t-elle, il transplanera quand le train partira.

-Du coup, ton père est professeur. Ça doit faire bizarre d'avoir son père en cours, tu penses y arriver ?

-Oh oui, je pense que ça sera simple. On est tous les deux très doués pour la comédie, on a déjà décidé qu'il m'appellerait Evans en cours. C'est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, expliqua-t-elle, il ne peut pas m'appeler Eileen, bien entendu, et Rogue sonnerait trop... familial. Je pense que les autres professeurs m'appelleront quand même Rogue. Tu viens, on va chercher un compartiment ? Il faut que je trouve mes amies, mais si tu veux tu peux venir.

-Oh, tu es sûre, je ne dérange pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Au fait, moi c'est Eileen, Eileen Rogue. Tu le sais déjà, mais je voulais me présenter. Et toi c'est Neville Londubat, c'est ça ? Ou le Survivant, pour certains, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

-C'est ça. Mais je n'aime pas trop ce surnom et... toute cette célébrité. Quand Hagrid m'a emmené au Chaudron Baveur, j'ai cru étouffer, tous ces gens qui m'entouraient, qui voulaient me saluer. J'espère que tes amies ne vont pas péter un câble.

-Bah, on va se côtoyer pendant sept ans, ça va se calmer. Bon ok, tu as dégommé le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps à l'âge de un an, mais ça va, ça va se calmer quand les gens comprendront que tu es juste quelqu'un de normal. Ah, ajouta-t-elle, ici ! Il y a les sœurs Patil, je suppose que Susan va nous rejoindre. »

Elle entra dans le compartiment où les deux jumelles l'accueillirent avec des cris de joie. Elles chargèrent rapidement les valises dans les filets puis commencèrent à se raconter leurs derniers jours de vacance. C'est Padma qui vit Neville, un peu embarrassé.

« C'est qui lui ?

-C'est Neville Londubat, répondit Eileen, ses parents étaient des amis à ma mère, et il était tout seul donc je l'ai invité avec nous.

-Salut, bredouilla Neville, je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

-Oh, le Survivant !

-Bien sûr, renchérit Parvati, que tu peux t'asseoir avec nous ! Alors c'est vrai que tu as dégommé Tu-sais-qui ?

-On peut voir ta cicatrice, ajouta Padma.

-Oh, euh... Je...

-Eh les filles, du calme ! Vous aimeriez être vues comme des bêtes de foire, vous ? C'est un sorcier comme vous et moi.

-Eileen, dit Parvati, tu sais que tu fais peur quand tu veux ?

-Elle a de qui tenir, ajouta Padma, l'aura de son père et les cordes vocales de sa mère.

-Ouais, alors faites attention à ce que vous dites, répondit Eileen en riant, si vous ne voulez pas que je me fâche. Vous savez où est Susan ?

-Elle devrait arriver, dit Padma.

-Oui, s'exclama Parvati, je la vois là ! Elle est avec ses parents, elle va rentrer dans le train. Je vais la chercher. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Susan Bones faisait à son tour son entrée dans le compartiment, elle embrassa Eileen avec joie, puis se tourna vers Neville. Elle allait demander qui était le garçon quand un courant d'air releva sa mèche et qu'elle aperçut sa cicatrice. Elle poussa un long sifflement admiratif, et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand un regard noir à la Rogue la fit s'interrompre. Elle souhaita à la place la bienvenue au Survivant puis s'assit pour partager les derniers ragots avec ses amies. Voyant que Neville était un peu exclu de la conversation, elles se hâtèrent de l'inclure en lui posant des questions sur ce qu'il avait fait pendant son enfance.

Il leur apprit qu'il avait été recueilli par Mr et Mrs Ketteridge, son oncle et sa tante maternelle. Sa tante était en fait une Cracmole, raison pour laquelle elle avait intégré le monde des Moldus. Elle ne lui avait rien dit sur le monde des sorciers jusqu'à ce que, à l'âge de neuf ans, il fasse une chute depuis le troisième étage. Il s'était penché au balcon pour mieux observer le lierre qui poussait en dessous et était alors tombé par dessus la balustrade, sous les cris d'horreur de ses parents. Mais il ne s'était rien cassé, il avait simplement rebondi trois ou quatre fois sur la pelouse avant de s'écraser dans la clôture, indemne, sans la moindre égratignure.

Son oncle s'était aussitôt exclamé de surprise, mais sa tante n'avait montré aucune surprise, elle avait juste dit qu'il était le digne fils de sa mère avant de lui expliquer toute l'histoire de ses parents, et du monde sorcier en général. Elle avait mis quelques semaines à se réconcilier avec son mari qui lui en avait voulu de lui avoir caché ça, mais au final ils s'étaient plutôt bien débrouillés. Neville avait encore fait plusieurs actes de magie depuis, mais rien d'aussi spectaculaire. Et puis le jour de son anniversaire, un homme gigantesque du nom de Hagrid était venu lui apporter une lettre qui lui expliquait qu'il était admis à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Il avait bien vu que ça avait fait beaucoup de peine à sa tante, elle n'avait jamais pu aller à Poudlard, elle. Mais ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir, et elle ne lui en voulait pas d'être ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu être. Il ajouta qu'il tenait beaucoup à son oncle et sa tante, ils avaient remplacé ses parents, même s'ils lui avaient toujours interdit de l'appeler autrement que Tante Anna et Oncle Richard. Et lui était le fils qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu avoir, puisqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfant. Le récit de sa chute amena les filles à parler de leurs propres expériences de magie spontanée.

Les Patil, comme d'habitude, l'avaient fait en même temps. Elles avaient appris à marcher et à parler au même moment, et la magie leur vint de même. Elles étaient en train de jouer dans la maison, alors qu'elles avaient cinq ans, et elles se disputaient pour un jouet, une peluche de licorne que chacune affirmait être à elle. Leur mère monta rapidement pour mettre un terme à la dispute, mais à la moitié des marches elle vit ses deux filles tomber dans les escaliers tête la première et... léviter calmement jusque dans ses bras, où elles se serrèrent effrayées par la chute qu'elles avaient failli faire.

Alors que Eileen allait elle aussi raconter comment elle avait fait de la magie pour la première fois, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond et deux brutes à l'allure de gorille.

« Tiens, tiens, dit le blond, le Survivant. Très intéressante rencontre, n'est-ce pas, on s'est croisé l'autre jour chez Mme Guipure, mais je n'avais pas réalisé qui tu étais. Mais qui se trouve avec toi, voyons...

-Moi c'est Eileen Rogue, et toi tu dois être Malefoy ? Mon père m'a mis en garde contre toi, de la graine de Mangemort, comme ton père.

-Ton père, Rogue, est un traître, il a trahi notre cause dès que le vent a tourné pour se réfugier dans les jupes de Dumbledore.

-Mon père n'a pas trahi, hurla la jeune fille en se dressant, il a dupé votre Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis le début ! Il vous a dupé pendant plusieurs années, et a sauvé des dizaines de personnes ! Et sans vos petites manigances, ton père serait à Azkaban ! Maintenant dégage, Malefoy, dégage sale serpent ! »

Aussitôt le jeune blond se carapata, suivi de ses deux acolytes, dans le compartiment les filles applaudirent leur amie.

« Joli coffre, dit Neville, mais tu lui en veux tellement à ce Malefoy ?

-Ce n'est pas que je lui en veux, répondit-elle, mais disons que son père était du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui, il était un Mangemort, un des fidèles de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et mon père... autant te le dire tout de suite, il n'a pas vraiment bonne réputation, il traînait avec les Mangemorts à l'école, et il a accepté la Marque en sortant, il s'est aussitôt rallié à Tu-Sais-Qui et a été accusé de choses horribles. Mais en vrai, il travaillait pour l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation secrète qui luttait contre Tu-Sais-Qui, et à la fin de la guerre il a été jugé, mais il a balancé tous les noms des Mangemorts qu'il connaissait, et Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard et le chef de l'Ordre, a dit qu'il avait espionné les Mangemorts depuis le début et qu'il avait pris de gros risques pour faire passer des informations vitales à l'Ordre.

Le problème, c'est que beaucoup de Mangemorts s'en sont tirés, ils viennent de familles riches et influentes et ont souvent payé les juges ou le Ministre en personne et ont été jugés non-coupables. Et ils ont lancé des tas de rumeurs sur mon père, qu'il avait trahi au dernier moment, juste pour sauver sa peau, qu'il avait abusé Dumbledore. Bref, c'est vieux tout ça, et honnêtement, mon père va m'engueuler s'il apprend que je me bat avec des gens pour ce qu'il a fait avec leurs parents. Susan, tu ne nous a pas dit quand est-ce que tu as fait de la magie pour la première fois.

-Oh oui bien sûr, c'était assez drôle, en fait j'étais à un dîner de famille, quand j'avais trois ans, et il y avait cette vieille tante, la tante Jocelyne, elle voulait toujours me prendre pour me faire des câlins et des bisous, sauf qu'elle sentait le tabac froid et que ses bisous me laissaient de la bave partout, je détestait ça. Alors à chaque fois j'essayais de l'éviter, une fois elle a réussi à me prendre et elle a commencé à me serrer contre elle en disant que j'étais mignonne, puis elle m'a embrassée et là... le plat de lasagnes à la bolognaise qui était posé sur la table s'est envolé et s'est écrasé sur sa tête et son dos, elle était couverte de sauce tomate et de viande hachée, en plus c'était brûlant ça sortait du four. Elle a hurlé comme un cochon qu'on égorge et m'a aussitôt lâchée, ou plutôt elle m'a fait tomber par terre.

-En effet, dit Eileen en éclatant de rire, c'était très marquant comme premier signe de magie. Et en plus tu as été particulièrement précoce.

-Oui dit Susan en souriant. Par contre le repas a été un fiasco, d'ailleurs je crois que la Tante Jocelyne ne nous a plus parlé du tout depuis, et elle a déshérité mon père, c'était la tante de mon père. Mais ça nous fait toujours rire pendant les repas de famille, on n'aimait pas beaucoup la Tante Jocelyne. D'ailleurs, elle est morte il y a deux ans et à son enterrement, ma mère a parlé de la fois où j'avais renversé les lasagnes sur la Tante Jocelyne, tout le monde a éclaté de rire, c'était un enterrement très gai. Le Mage qui s'en était occupé en était choqué.

-J'ai une question, dit Neville une fois l'hilarité calmée, ma tante m'a parlé de maisons à Poudlard, mais elle n'a pas pu m'en dire beaucoup. Je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment s'informer sur une école où elle ne pourrait jamais aller. Donc, c'est quoi ces maisons ?

-Oh, c'est très simple dit Padma, en fait il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard.

-Oui, renchérit sa sœur, Serpentard dont l'emblème est un serpent, Gryffondor, les lions, Serdaigle les aigles et Pouffsouffle les blaireaux.

-Et à chaque maison corresponde des qualités, les Serpentards sont malins, rusés et ambitieux, les Gryffondors sont courageux et vaillants, les Serdaigles sont intelligents, sages et érudits, et enfin les Pouffsouffles sont loyaux, travailleurs et tenaces.

-On dit souvent qu'on va dans la maison de ses parents, mais ce n'est pas forcément vrai, dit Parvati, par exemple tout le monde dans la famille de Papa vient de Serdaigle, mais lui il est allé à Serpentard.

-Mon père aussi était à Serpentard, intervint Eileen, comme presque tous les Mangemorts. Ma mère était à Gryffondor, Papa dit souvent que c'est son seul défaut, pour plaisanter. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se détestent cordialement, expliqua-t-elle à Neville qui la regardait sans comprendre, surtout que lors de la dernière Guerre, la plupart des Mangemorts venaient de Serpentard. Depuis quelques années, tout le monde est persuadé que Serpentard égale mage noir, c'est consternant.

-Moi mon père était à Pouffsouffle, comme beaucoup de Bones, reprit Susan. Par contre ma mère est une Serdaigle pur jus. Et comme ma famille est très grande, il y a un peu de tout, je sais que mon Oncle Edgar était un Serpentard, comme sa femme. Ça n'a pas empêché les Mangemorts de les tuer d'ailleurs, je pense même que ça a dû les agacer qu'un Serpentard leur soit hostile, il était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mes grands-parents maternels étaient des Gryffondor, je crois que c'est les seuls de la famille.

-Et vous voudriez être dans quelle maison, demanda Neville ? Moi, je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas aller à Serdaigle, puisqu'il faut être intelligent et talentueux. Et je ne suis pas malin comme un Serpentard.

-Le Survivant à Serpentard, ça fera jaser, rit Eileen. Honnêtement, Neville j'espère que tu n'iras pas, c'est infesté de pourritures comme Malefoy, et le Survivant n'y fera pas long feu, même avec mon père pour veiller au grain.

-Ton père ?

-Oui, il est Directeur des Serpentard, ça veut dire qu'il s'occupe de la discipline et de la vie scolaire des élèves de Serpentard. Et il est extrêmement partial, certains disent que c'est parce qu'il est méchant, et que c'est un ancien Mangemort qui voudrait supprimer les autres maisons.

-Et c'est vrai ?

-Non, il est juste très mauvais perdant, répondit la jeune fille en riant, même à la maison on le laisse parfois gagner aux cartes sinon il est d'une humeur massacrante. Plus sérieusement, même moi je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard, et pour être franche Papa m'a dit hier qu'il aurait été très fier de moi si j'allais à Serpentard, mais qu'en ce moment, il préférerait que j'aille dans une autre maison. Et ensuite il a ajouté après s'être assuré que ma mère n'écoute pas, « par pitié évite Gryffondor ».

-Ca ne te laisse pas beaucoup de choix, rit Padma. Nous, on pense qu'on attendra simplement ce que nous désigne le Choixpeau.

-Par contre, ajouta sa sœur, on espère qu'on ne sera pas séparées. On a jamais été séparées, même à la maison on dort dans la même chambre.

-En fait, dit Neville en changeant de sujet, vous êtes toutes des sorcières de souche avec plein de sorciers chez vous ? Du coup, vous devez être bien plus fortes que moi ? Je suis sûr que je serais un des derniers de la classe.

-Allons Neville, dit Eileen, ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Il y a chaque année plein d'enfants sorciers qui naissent chez les Moldus, ma mère était une Née-Moldue et tu sais quoi ? C'était la meilleure élève de sa classe, il n'y a que mon père qui arrivait à l'égaler. Et même les élèves qui sont issues des plus vieilles familles de sorciers n'ont pas le droit de pratiquer la magie chez eux. Oh, je ne dis pas que c'est toujours respecté, mais ils n'ont pas le droit de posséder de baguette avant l'âge de onze ans, donc ça limite fortement l'entraînement et honnêtement les parents sont rarement de bons professeurs.

-Alors ton père doit être un horrible professeur, ironisa Susan.

-On verra bien, rit Eileen, je connais très bien mon père, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu donner des cours. Oh, il commence à faire noir, je crois qu'il va falloir nous changer. Euh, Neville, tu veux bien sortir s'il te plaît et aller te changer dans les toilettes ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Fermez les stores, je ne reviendrais que quand vous les aurez rouverts. »

Une heure plus tard, une voix retentit dans le train les priant de descendre en laissant les bagages dans le train, les informant que ceux-ci seraient acheminés plus tard vers l'école et qu'ils les retrouveraient dans leurs appartements respectifs. Ils descendirent alors du train en troupeau, luttant pour ne pas se faire écraser par les dizaines d'élèves pour la plupart plus grands qu'eux. Une énorme voix tonna dans l'obscurité, accompagnée du faisceau d'une lampe-tempête.

« Les première années par ici ! Suivez-moi !

-Hagrid ! s'écria Neville, oh bonjour.

-Ça va Neville ? Les première années sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route ! »

Glissant et trébuchant, les premières années rangés à la file indienne descendirent un chemin étroit et escarpé dans le noir presque total, personne ne parlait on entendait seulement quelques jurons quand un élève manquait de glisser et les lourds pas de Hagrid qui menait la marche. Au bout de quelques minutes il rompit le silence en se retournant vers eux.

« Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, au prochain tournant.

-Ooooh, fit la grande majorité des élèves »

Le chemin avait débouché sur un lac à la surface noire, de l'autre côté de l'immense pièce d'eau un château se dressait, perché au sommet d'une montagne, il était hérissé de tours pointues, et les fenêtres étincelaient dans le ciel étoilé, le tout formant un ensemble féerique. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent pleinement s'extasier, la voix de Hagrid retentit encore, « Pas plus de quatre par barque », dit-il en montrant une flotte de petits bateaux. Les cinq amis se regardèrent un peu gênés. Puis Neville se porta volontaire pour monter avec Hagrid, préférant laisser les quatre amies d'enfance ensemble.

Hagrid lui sourit lorsqu'il monta dans sa barque, ils n'y étaient que tous les deux. Il s'assura ensuite que tout le monde était bien installé. « Tout le monde est casé ? Alors, EN AVANT ! », aussitôt les barques glissèrent sur la surface d'huile, avançant en silence sans que rien ne semble les propulser. C'était irréel d'être ainsi installés à bord de barques noires qui glissaient sans bruit sur un lac noir, seulement éclaire par la lampe-tempête de Hagrid, on ne voyait plus son voisin, on voyait à peine ses mains, et seule la faible lueur des étoiles distinguait l'eau du ciel. Encore une fois, personne ne parla, tout le monde admirait la silhouette du château qui s'approchait de plus en plus, perché sur une impressionnante falaise.

« Baissez la tête » dit Hagrid alors qu'ils s'en approchaient, ils s'exécutèrent, et passèrent ainsi sous une barrière de lierre qui cachait un tunnel taillé dans la roche sombre de la falaise, ils glissèrent le long de ce tunnel sombre, le bruit des respirations résonnant dans l'espace confiné, comme s'ils n'étaient plus une trentaine mais cent, deux-cent, mille enfants terrifiés dans la nuit, mille enfants et un puissant dragon. Le tunnel donnait sur une petite crique souterraine et les barques vinrent s'échouer sur une plage rocheuse où tout le monde descendit.

Une fois que Hagrid se fut assuré que personne ne manquait, il les fit gravir un nouveau sentier, taillé dans la roche, qui tenait plus de l'escalier étroit que du sentier, et les fit ensuite traverser une vaste pelouse bien entretenue qui était cependant écrasée par la présence du château auprès duquel même Hagrid semblait insignifiant. Ils gravirent une volée de marches puis se pressèrent contre l'immense porte en chêne massif de l'entrée. Hagrid jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, « Tout le monde est là ? », puis il frappa trois coups sur la porte à l'aide de son énorme poing.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, la clarté du hall d'entrée éblouit les élèves après un si long moment dans le noir et beaucoup détournèrent la tête. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, presque ridicule par rapport à la taille de la porte, une sorcière aux cheveux noirs se dressait, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude et d'un chapeau pointu aux motifs écossais. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il ne faut pas contrarier, qui rappelait un peu à Eileen son père.

« Professeur McGonagall, salua Hagrid, voici les élèves de première année.

-Merci Hagrid, je m'en occupe. »

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre dans le hall qui les écrasa aussitôt, le plafond montait si haut qu'on ne parvenait pas à l'apercevoir, la pièce était si grande qu'on aurait pu y faire tenir la Chaumière et le tout était éclairé de torches pendues aux murs, ainsi que d'un lustre de cristal qui devait faire au moins la taille d'un éléphant adulte. Un escalier de marbre menait aux étages, mais McGonagall les emmena à travers le hall jusqu'à une petite porte qu'elle ouvrit, ils se tassèrent alors dans un réduit qui pouvait être qualifié de placard à balais après une telle immensité, bien qu'il soit suffisamment grand pour accueillir une trentaine d'élèves.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall, le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir en effet que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera votre famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblese et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points remportera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école.

Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. Je reviendrais vous chercher quand tout sera prêt, attendez moi en silence. »

Sitôt que la porte se fut refermée, les murmures des conversations s'élevèrent sur les différentes façons dont les élèves pouvaient être répartis. Tout à coup des cris s'élevèrent, saluant l'arrivée d'une vingtaine de fantômes d'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparents, qui venaient de traverser le mur du fond et se dirigeaient à présent par le mur par lequel était passé McGonagall. Ils discutaient mais ne prêtaient aucune attention aux premières années, qui se remettaient difficilement de leur effroi. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

« Allons-y maintenant, dit le Professeur McGonagall d'une voix brusque, la cérémonie va commencer. Mettez vous en rangs et suivez moi. »

Ils sortirent deux par deux de la petite salle pour entrer dans la Grande Salle, elle était à la fois étrange et magnifique, pour commencer des cierges éternels flottaient un peu partout dans la salle, immense, pour éclairer l'endroit jusqu'au plafond. Ledit plafond n'existait pas, ou en tout cas ne semblait pas exister, enchanté, il donnait l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert. Il était présentement d'un noir de velours, uniquement éclairé par quelques étoiles parsemées devant lesquelles passaient parfois quelques nuages. Dans la salle proprement dite, quatre longues tables parallèles s'alignaient, décorées de nappes aux couleurs de leurs maisons respectives. Sur le mur du fond, une grande banderole représentant le symbole de la maison était placée derrière chaque table.

Le professeur McGonagall les fit s'aligner devant les élèves qui les regardaient tous avec un air intéressé, puis elle partit chercher un tabouret sur lequel elle installa le plus vieux, râpé, sale et rapiécé chapeau de sorcier que l'on pût imaginer. Le chapeau resta immobile quelques instants avant de s'animer, une de ses déchirures s'ouvrit et il commença alors à chanter.

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaitre votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! _

Lorsqu'il eût terminé sa chanson, toute la salle applaudit, le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer chacune des quatre tables puis il s'immobilisa. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança alors en tenant un long rouleau de parchemin.

« Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence, Abbot, Hannah. »

La susnommée se leva, elle était plutôt jolie avec des joues roses et des tresses blondes, elle plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête, s'assit sur le tabouret et attendit. Après un instant de silence, le Choixpeau s'écria « POUFSOUFFLE ! », la table des Poufsouffles applaudit à tout rompre tandis que Hannah allait les rejoindre, les joues encore plus roses.

La suivante fut Susan, qui s'avança d'un pas décidé. Elle mit le Choixpeau sur la tête qui prit le temps de réfléchir avant de s'exclamer « POUFSOUFFLE ! ». Radieuse, Susan reposa l'objet et se dirigea vers la table des jaune et noir qui l'acclamaient avec ferveur. La liste des appelés s'égrena ainsi jusqu'à « Londubat, Neville. »

Aussitôt, on entendit des chuchotements dans les rangs, Neville avança d'un pas mal assuré vers le tabouret et coiffa l'étrange coiffe, il entendit alors une voix dans sa tête « Mmmm, ce n'est pas facile, je vois beaucoup de qualités. De la loyauté, c'est indéniable, de très bonnes qualités intellectuelles. Et du courage, oui du courage, bien qu'il soit enfoui très profondément. Et ça, ah, de l'ambition, tu veux faire tes preuves n'est-ce-pas ?

Pas à Serpentard murmura Neville en se souvenant des conseils données par Eileen, je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard.

-Pas à Serpentard, tu es sûr ? Pourtant, tu as indéniablement des qualités de Serpentard, et des talents très intéressants. Pas Serpentard ? Bien, alors dans ce cas je pense que ce qui te conviendra le mieux, c'est POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Neville, ravi, ôta le Choixpeau, le reposa délicatement sur le tabouret et partit vers la table des blaireaux, qui l'acclamèrent avec force, et peut-être un petit peu plus d'enthousiasme que ses autres camarades de première année. Il s'installa à côté de Susan avec un grand sourire, ravi d'avoir au moins une amie dans sa maison. De l'autre côté de la salle, McGonagall continuait son appel, elle entamait maintenant les P, avec « Patil, Padma ».

La jeune indienne s'avança vers le Choixpeau avec un sourire radieux, elle le mit sur sa tête et attendit. Après quelques instants, il s'exclama « SERDAIGLE ! » et elle partit rejoindre les aigles, un peu déçue de ne pas aller avec Susan. Aussitôt après sa sœur la suivit, Parvati s'assit sur le tabouret, cette fois-ci le Choixpeau mit quelques temps à se décider avant de s'exclamer « GRYFFONDOR ! ».

La deuxième sœur se figea, elle mit quelques secondes à enlever le chapeau, puis à se diriger vers les rouge et or qui l'acclamaient avec force. Elle croisa le regard de sa jumelle et y vit la même larme qui perlait dans le sien, mais elle fit un grand sourire et lui fit un signe qui indiquait « on s'en sortira, il le faut ! ». Peu après, McGonagall appela Harry Potter, qui fut réparti à Gryffondor également, seule Eileen vit le regard de haine qui suivit le jeune lion durant toute sa traversée de la salle.

Elle fut appelée un peu après, le nom de Rogue déclencha aussi quelques murmures dans la Grande Salle, bien que moins bruyants que pour le Survivant. Elle prit place sur le tabouret et enfila le Choixpeau, qui lui parla aussitôt.

« Eh bien, que de qualités ! Et des défauts aussi, bien entendu. Tu es de la lignée des Prince, tu pourrais aller à Serpentard, mais je sens ton hostilité, t'y envoyer ne serait pas judicieux. Et tu ne veux pas aller à Gryffondor ? Une cliente difficile dites-moi ! Voyons, voyons, où pourrais-je t'envoyer ? Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle ? Tu as des qualités intellectuelles indéniables, un grand talent, Serdaigle serait ravie de t'accueillir. Mais tu souffre d'une trop grande arrogance, que tu essaies de combattre, mais je la sens, là, enfouie. La seule maison qui te convienne est alors POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Ravie de ce choix, Eileen se leva et partit vers les blaireaux qui n'étaient pas peu fiers d'avoir reçu les deux première années les plus connus de la Répartition. La jeune fille s'installa à côté de Neville, mais fit un grand signe de la main aux jumelles Patil situées plus loin. Enfin, le dernier élève Zabini, Blaise était envoyé à Serpentard et Dumbledore se leva, faisant aussitôt taire l'assemblée.

« Bienvenue, dit-il, bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Gras-double ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie. »

Il se rassit alors, et les plats se chargèrent alors de mets variés, les trois amis se servirent copieusement, affamés par une journée de voyage sans autre nourriture que quelques friandises. Tout en engloutissant des pommes de terre sautées et des saucisses, Eileen parlait avec ses deux amis. Ou du moins essayait de parler, car les autres élèves ne cessaient de leur parler, elle finit par s'agacer et s'écria presque, de sorte à être entendus par la moitié des Poufsouffles.

« Oui, je m'appelle Eileen Rogue parce que le professeur de Potions est mon père, non je ne suis pas allé à Serpentard et oui Neville Londubat est le Survivant, voulez-vous nous laisser tranquille maintenant ?! »

Aussitôt les questions se firent moins pressantes et les seules à leur parler le faisait pour les aider à comprendre le château. Eileen n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ces conseils, elle avait dévoré l'Histoire de Poudlard au moins six fois depuis qu'elle savait lire et son père lui avait rapporté beaucoup de renseignements supplémentaires, mais Susan et Neville étaient on ne peut plus intéressés.

« C'est dommage pour les jumelles, dit-elle quand même avec Susan, qu'elles ne soient pas dans la même maison. Encore qu'elles ne soient pas dans la même maison que nous, c'est supportable, mais qu'elles soient séparées, ça va être dur pour elles, non ?

-Oh, elles s'en sortiront, dit Susan, et puis tu sais je crois que ce n'est pas plus mal. Je veux dire, elles sont si fusionnelles, je ne sais pas si c'est très bon pour elles de rester ainsi jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

-Tu sais Susan, je ne suis pas sûre qu'être dans deux maisons différentes suffira à les empêcher d'être fusionnelles. Mais tu as raison, elles pourraient devenir un peu plus indépendantes l'une de l'autre. Et puis, Parvati et Padma n'ont pas du tout le même caractère en vrai.

-C'est vrai, tu te rappelle, Parvati qui était toujours à vouloir foncer tête baissée, alors que Padma voulait d'abord étudier la situation. L'une le courage, l'autre la sagacité, elles se complètent bien. Par contre, je sais que ce n'est pas drôle, mais j'adore quand elles se disputent.

-Pourquoi ?

-On dirait un être bicéphale dont les deux têtes se disputent, ça m'a toujours fait rire.

-Aïe, fit Neville entre elles, ce qui interrompit aussitôt leur discussion.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Neville, demanda Susan d'une voix inquiète, tu t'es mordu la langue ?

-Non, je... Ma cicatrice, elle m'a fait mal, comme si elle me brûlait. Je ne comprends pas, je regardais vers la table des Professeurs et j'ai soudain ressenti cette douleur. Mais c'est passé maintenant.

-La Table des Professeurs, répéta Eileen en fronçant les sourcils, tu regardais quels professeurs ?

-Euh... là, à côté de Dumbledore, ces deux professeurs là. Celui avec un turban, je sais que c'est Quirell, par contre je ne connais pas l'affreux au nez crochu.

-L'affreux, dit Eileen avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin, s'appelle Severus Rogue et il s'agit de mon père adoré.

-Oh mince ! Désolé Eileen, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, je veux dire...

-Y'a pas de mal, rigola Eileen, ma mère n'a pas épousé mon père pour son physique, et même lui sait ce qu'il vaut en cette matière. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ta cicatrice te ferait mal en regardant mon père ou Quirell. Quoique, je ne connais pas ce prof là, je demanderais peut-être à mon père. Ou je ferais des recherches à la bibliothèque. A propos, vous savez que la bibliothèque de Poudlard est énorme, elle contient des milliers d'ouvrages. Le paradis...

-Eileen, se moqua Susan, on a même pas encore dormi dans nos lits que tu te comporte déjà en Serdaigle, tu es sûre que le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé ?

-Oh, il a longtemps hésité entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, mais il a fini par m'envoyer à Poufsouffle.

-Toi ça va, rigola Neville, il voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard. Heureusement, je me suis rappelé de tes conseils et je lui ai dit pas à Serpentard, du coup il m'a orienté vers Poufsouffle. »

Alors que les dernières miettes disparaissaient, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et fit un vrai discours, il rappela aux élèves que la Forêt Interdite était interdite, qu'il était également interdit de courir dans les couloirs, d'y pratiquer la magie, ainsi que de posséder différents objets dont la liste de six-cent-soixante-treize articles pouvait se trouver sur la porte du bureau de M Rusard le concierge et enfin que le couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite était interdit si l'on ne voulait pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

A ces mots Neville rit légèrement, puis il vit que personne ne semblait penser que c'était une blague. Et on lui confirma rapidement que non en effet il n'était pas inhabituel à Poudlard que certaines choses soient interdites parce qu'elles étaient mortellement dangereuses. Les élèves se dispersèrent alors, les élèves de première année prenant bien soin de suivre les Préfets de leur maison. Eileen et ses camarades suivirent un grand échalas qui se présenta sous le nom de Gabriel Truman et qui était accompagné d'une petite sorcière qui ressemblait à une souris et qui se nommait Musca Rodens.

« Bienvenue à Poufsouffle, dit Gabriel d'un ton joyeux, ce couloir est notre couloir, mais aussi celui des cuisines. Pour ceux qui ont un petit creux, vous pouvez accéder aux cuisines du château par ce tableau là, il faut chatouiller la poire de la nature morte. Attention à ne pas abuser, les Poufsouffles sont les seuls à être avertis de l'existence de ce passage, mais si Dumbledore trouve que l'on surcharge trop les Elfes, il fermera l'accès. Alors n'y allez que si vous en avez besoin, par exemple quand on prépare une petite fête. Vous voyez ces tonneaux, ce sont des tonneaux de vinaigre, et c'est aussi l'entrée de notre salle commune.

Regardez bien ce que je fais, il ne faut se tromper ni de tonneau ni de rythme. Frapper sur le tonneau au centre de la deuxième rangée en partant du sol, et frappez deux fois, puis trois. C'est les syllabes de Helga Poufsouffle, c'est facile à retenir « Hel-ga Pouf-souff-le ». N'amenez jamais d'étrangers dans notre salle commune, personne n'y est jamais entré depuis mille ans, hormis des Poufsouffles. Avant de vous laisser découvrir notre salle commune, je vous rappelle les valeurs de notre maison.

Nous les blaireaux, nous sommes travailleurs, si vous n'arrivez pas à quelque chose, persévérez, jusqu'à y arriver. N'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide, nous sommes la maison des loyaux, jamais personne ne vous laissera tomber. Même quelqu'un de plus âgé que vous, je vous assure que si un septième année vous envoie bouler il aura toute la maison sur le dos, y compris Mrs Chourave, notre Directrice de Maison. Et vous aussi, si vous voyez quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à lui en venir à l'aide. Quelle que soit sa maison d'ailleurs, qui sait quand nous aurons besoin des autres élèves de Poudlard ? Je terminerais en disant que Poufsouffle compte sur vous, ça fait une dizaine d'années que la coupe des Quatre Maisons ne nous a pas échu, j'espère que vous parviendrez à faire changer la tradition. Allons, suivez-moi. »

Il tapota le code sur le tonneau qu'il avait indiqué et une trappe s'ouvrit, révélant un long couloir étroit dans lequel les élèves s'engouffrèrent, rampant les uns derrière les autres. « On est vraiment des blaireaux » souffla Eileen, ce qui fit rire Neville et Susan, mais aussi Gabriel qui avait entendu. Ils arrivèrent après quelques mètres dans une salle qui ressemblait effectivement à un terrier. Les murs étaient ronds, la pièce était basse de plafond, avec des dominantes jaunes et noires. Les fauteuils de bois poli et les objets de cuivre qui meublaient la pièce donnaient une agréable impression de chez-soi, et les basses fenêtres enchantées laissaient passer les soleils du petit-matin alors qu'il était près de vingt-deux heures, jetant une lumière chaleureuse sur la scène. En face du trou d'entrée, un tableau représentant une belle jeune femme les salua en portant un toast avec une coupe frappée d'un blaireau.

Dans un coin, le fantôme d'un petit moine gras semblait somnoler, Gabriel le désigna par le nom de Moine Gras, et indiqua que c'était le fantôme attitré de Poufsouffle, et qu'il était toujours disposé à aider les élèves dans le besoin, tant qu'on ne le dérangeait pas dans sa sieste pour des raisons futiles. Il leur indiqua également deux passages ronds et bas, les dortoirs des garçons et des filles. Dans le reste de la pièce, des plantes ornaient tous les endroits libres, plantes grimpantes sur les murs, ou bien des plantes en pot posées à même le sol. Et toutes ces plantes chantaient, dansaient, ondulaient dans un vent inexistant ou répandaient un agréable parfum de chez soi.

« Cette pièce est géniale, dit Neville, je crois que je vais m'installer dans un fauteuil et y rester jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Ravie que ça te plaise, répondit Musca, les élèves de première et deuxième année, couvre-feu à vingt-trois heures, tous les élèves pris dans la salle après cette heure aura une punition. Dans les dortoirs, vous aurez une demi-heure pour vous coucher, pas plus. Pour les troisième aux cinquième années, le couvre-feu est à minuit et à une heure pour les sixièmes aux septièmes années. Mêmes règles que les autres. Les Préfets sont Gabriel et moi pour les cinquième années, Liva et Marvin pour les sixième années et Jane et Hadrien pour les septièmes années. J'ajouterais que Jane a été nommée Préfète en Chef cette année avec Héraklès Selwyn de Serpentard. Je vous laisse profiter de votre première soirée chez vous. »

Les élèves s'égaillèrent alors dans la salle commune, Neville s'intéressa de près aux plantes qui ornaient la salle, il avait toujours beaucoup aimé jardiner chez son oncle et sa tante, et lorsqu'on annonça que Mrs Chourave enseignait la Botanique, il fut aux anges. Eileen aimait moins les plantes, mais elle trouvait tout de même la Salle Commune très confortable. Quand à Susan elle s'y plaisait énormément, même si ce n'était pas une surprise avec les trois-quarts de sa famille qui étaient passés dans cette maison.

Harassés, ils ne tardèrent cependant pas à se coucher. Neville fit la connaissance de ses camarades de chambrée, il y avait Justin Finch-Fletchey, Zacharias Smith, Roger Malone et Ernie MacMillan. Smith commença à lui poser des questions sur Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais MacMillan le fit rapidement taire, du moins sur ce sujet. Justin et Roger semblaient très sympathiques, songea Neville, mais Zacharias était trop prétentieux et Ernie trop pompeux. Il regrettait un peu que les dortoirs ne fussent pas mixtes, pour avoir Susan et surtout Eileen auprès de lui. Mais il chassa ces pensées et s'endormit rapidement. Chez les filles, il y avait outre Hannah Abbot, une quatrième fille du nom de Morag MacDoulag.

 **Et voilà, tout le monde est arrivé à Poudlard et la maison au centre de cette fic sera Poufsouffle ! Parce que j'adore Poufsouffle (j'étais Poufsouffle sur l'ancien Pottermore ^^), et qu'ils n'ont pas été vraiment à l'honneur dans les livres. D'ailleurs la salle commune de Poufsouffle est la seule qui n'a pas été visitée par Harry, la description que j'en fais est donc celle de Pottermore, notamment le discours d'entrée à Poufsouffle de Gabriel Truman, Préfet de cinquième année. Par contre les règles de Poufsouffle ont été inventées par moi, selon ce que je trouve logique pour la maison des loyaux travailleurs. Tous les élèves de première année sont canons, mais certains n'apparaissent pas dans les livres. Au fait vous vous rappeliez du tunnel creusé dans la falaise et de la petite crique pour arriver au château ? Honnêtement, je l'ai (re)découvert en écrivant cette fic, ça m'a forcé à lire attentivement les descriptions du 1 au lieu de passer les passages chiants XD**

 **Réponse aux reviews, je réponds à la plupart des reviews par mp, car ça permet de répondre rapidement. Mais je vais répondre aux reviews qui concernent des points de l'histoire ou qui sont postées par des gens auxquels je ne peux pas répondre en bas des chapitres. Je vais écrire les reviews en italique, et ma réponse en caractère gras.**

 **A adénoïde,** _C'est une bonne logique qui n'a pas été exploité sur Sirius ce qui lui aurait évité la prison dans les livres et les fics._ **Merci, je dois avouer que quand j'ai écrit ça je me suis demandé pourquoi personne n'avait rien dit sur la culpabilité de Sirius.** _Dumby voulait manipuler Harry dans les livres, mais ce que je ne comprends pas Neville a une grand mère qui est une sorcière puissante pourquoi elle n'a pas eu la garde. C'est une fic qui est intéressante à lire._ **Merci beaucoup :D**

 _La maison de la grand mère de Neville était surement mieux protégée que la maison d'une tante cracmole._ **Alors là je ne suis pas du tout d'accord. Ce qui compte dans la protection de Neville, c'est le sang, il faut qu'il réside chez quelqu'un qui partage le sang de sa mère, sinon la prochaine fois qu'il croise Voldemort, il est mort. Donc au contraire, la maison d'Augusta ne pourra jamais être aussi bien protégée que celle de la sœur cracmole d'Alice. Mais je vais faire intervenir Augusta un peu plus tard ;)** _Dumby aurait pu se contenter de diriger l'école. Il est dommage que Sirius n'ait jamais passé le cap de l'adolescence. Harry va arriver à l'école avec la tête pleine de préjugés._ **Pour moi c'est Azkaban qui a mis du plomb dans la tête de Sirius et encore ça ne l'empêche pas de provoquer Rogue, alors sans Azkaban... échec total. Et oui Harry va beaucoup plus ressembler à un James Potter bis qu'à un gentil petit garçon ^^**

 **A Lop :** _Continue!_ **Autant que possible ^^**

 **A Queen Cassandra :** _Salut !_ **Salut !** _  
Bon début, hâte de lire la suite quand Eileen et Severus seront à Poudlard ;)_ **Merci, c'est la partie la plus difficile (les détails que j'ai changé bouleversent pas mal de trucs dans le bouquin) mais la plus géniale :D**


	4. Chapitre 4: Le Maître des Potions

**Hey salut à toutes et à tous, le petit chapitre de la semaine, au programme les premiers cours et éclaircissement des relations entre Eileen et son père. J'espère que ça vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas :D**

La première semaine de cours fut à la fois merveilleuse et extrêmement éprouvante pour les premières années de Poufsouffle. Neville, notamment, était mis à rude épreuve, il entendait constamment sur son passage des murmures de gens qui le pointaient du doigt ou parlaient dans son dos. Fort heureusement, le matin du premier jour, Jane Smith, la préfète-en-chef et la sœur aînée de Zacharias mit les choses au point avec les Poufsouffles.

« Bon, dit-elle à la table du petit-déjeuner, qu'on soit bien d'accord, nous avons accueillis aujourd'hui Neville Londubat, dit le Survivant et Eileen Rogue, la fille de notre professeur de potions préféré. Il est hors de question qu'un Poufsouffle gêne un membre de sa propre maison, alors si j'entends un seul murmure à propos de ces deux élèves, si je vous vois les pointer du doigt, moi ou n'importe quel préfet, ce sera une retenue. Pas d'avertissements, pas de seconde chance, une remarque, une heure de retenue. Et je vous encourage d'ailleurs, surtout les plus âgés, à au contraire faire taire les rumeurs des autres Maisons. De manière pacifique bien sûr, mais rappelez vous on est des blaireaux, placides et pacifiques, sauf si l'on nous dérange. Qui touche à un Poufsouffle touche tous les disciples d'Helga, compris ?

-Compris » Répliqua en cœur une bonne partie de la table avant de retourner à son repas. Et c'est ainsi que Eileen et Neville n'eurent à subir aucun ragot de la part des Poufsouffles, au contraire, les gens qui se mettaient à pointer Neville du doigt se voyaient soudain menacés par trois cinquième années jaune et noir à l'air revêche. Aussi, les rumeurs ne furent-elles pas les pires ennemies de Neville, même si elles lui donnaient une étrange sensation, assez désagréable. Il n'avait jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention, hormis dans des petits comités comme avec sa famille ou ses amis.

L'autre fléau de Poudlard, mais qui touchait lui tous les premières années sans exception, c'était le château en lui-même. Doté d'un nombre incalculable de couloirs, de cent-quarante-deux escaliers, le château était un véritable labyrinthe, les couloirs s'emmêlaient parfois sans aucune logique, ou alors ils étaient condamnés par des portes farceuses, soit qu'elles avaient besoin d'un mot de passe, ou d'un code frappé, ou bien elles s'ouvraient sur des murs. Certains passages étaient condamnés par un tableau qui demandait un mot de passe quand son occupant n'était pas tout simplement parti faire un tour pour se dégourdir les jambes. Plus d'une fois les élèves arrivèrent en retard à un cours parce qu'ils s'étaient perdus en route et n'avaient pas trouvé le Moine Gras qui, pour serviable qu'il fût, ne pouvait pas être partout dans le château.

Ce dernier tentait cependant de rester un maximum autour des premières années de Poufsouffle, pour les guider d'une classe à l'autre, ou pour leur donner de précieux renseignements pour s'orienter dans le château.

Les cours en eux-même étaient aussi parfois éprouvants, le professeur Flitick, le minuscule Maître des Enchantements, était amusant et joyeux, mais aussi terriblement exigeant envers ses élèves dont il voulait tirer le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. La Directrice des Gryffondor, le Professeur McGonagall, était tout aussi exigeante, mais elle avait troqué l'amabilité et la joie pour la sévérité et la discipline, sa classe était une des plus silencieuses de la semaine. Avec la classe de Rogue, celui-ci avait fait forte impression auprès des premières années lors de son premier cours.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il en guise de préambule. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler pue à peu son esprit et lui empoisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon, si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Bien sûr si certains dans cette classe s'imaginent que leur affiliation à telle famille, ou que la célébrité de tel exploit puisse leur accorder un traitement de faveur, ils se trompent. Un chaudron fumant ne s'occupe pas que vous soyez le fils de tel, ou que vous ayez triomphé d'un mage noir à l'âge de un an, un chaudron dans lequel on mélangera des ingrédients incompatibles explosera que ce soit le ministre de la Magie ou un élève de première année qui ait introduit les ingrédients. Les potions sont un art subtil, un art de nuances et de détails que la grande majorité des sorciers méprisent parce qu'ils sont simplement trop obtus et brusques pour arriver à quoi que ce soit.

Evans, ajouta-t-il soudain, qu'obtient-on en ajoutant de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

-La Goutte du Mort-Vivant, un somnifère extrêmement puissant.

-Londubat, où iriez-vous chercher un bézoard ?

-Euh... je ne sais pas Monsieur.

-Bien entendu. Smith, la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

-Eh bien, le napel est une plante des montagnes qui sert à préparer des poisons, tandis que le tue-loup est un poison obtenu notamment avec cette plante.

-Ignare ! Il s'agit de la même plante, aussi appelée aconit ! Vous apprendrez Smith qu'en Potions, quand on ne sait pas, on n'improvise pas ! Une erreur peut être fatale bien plus rapidement que dans aucune des matières que vous étudiez entre ces murs. Patil, citez-moi un catalyseur pour philtre.

-Euh... Je ne sais pas Monsieur.

-Si même les Serdaigle n'ouvrent pas leurs livres, où allons-nous, le catalyseur le plus couramment utilisé à votre niveau est la sauge. Turpin, quelle potion fabriqueriez vous avec des orties, de la sauge et de l'essence de dictame ?

-Un philtre de régénération des tissus.

-Très bien. Bien, alors maintenant écoutez-bien, je ferais ces interrogations orales tous les jours. Vous ne saurez pas qui sera interrogé, ni sur quoi. Une réponse juste, un point pour votre maison. Une réponse fausse, un point en moins pour votre maison. Un je ne sais pas, vous ne perdez pas de point. Cela nous fait donc un point pour Serdaigle et Poufsouffle et un point en moins pour Poufsouffle. Je vous conseille de bien réviser vos deux livres de cours et particulièrement _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_. Maintenant, ouvrez votre livre de Potions à la page 8, il s'y trouve une recette pour la Potion de Furoncle. Vous allez faire cette potion par deux. Ah et bien entendu les bavardages ne sont pas nécessaires. Les crochets de serpents sont dans l'armoire au fond de la salle dont je viens d'ouvrir la porte, le reste est compris dans votre nécessaire à potion. »

Aussitôt, les élèves se mirent le plus silencieusement possible en groupe et commencèrent à travailler, Neville se retrouva avec Eileen qui ne semblait pas troublée le moins du monde de se retrouver avec son père comme professeur. Elle l'envoya chercher les crochets de serpents tandis qu'elle faisait chauffer un demi-litre d'eau dans son chaudron. Rogue commença à passer dans les rangs, faisant des remarques désobligeantes à ceux qui se trompaient, et se contentant de renifler dédaigneusement à ceux qui allaient dans le bon sens.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la table d'Eileen et Neville, ils avaient déjà bien avancé, la potion avait pris une teinte verdâtre et glougloutait comme prévu. Eileen demanda alors à Neville de retirer la potion du feu pour qu'elle ajoutât les épines de porc-épic, ce qu'il fit promptement.

« La potion est trop claire, cracha Rogue, la fumée trop épaisse, vous avez fait bouillir votre potion trop rapidement. Et la texture est épaisse, elle doit être bien plus liquide, vous avez ajouté trop d'orties séchés. Ou pas assez de pus de bubobulb. Est-ce que vous estimez cette potion recevable, Miss Evans ?

-Je n'ai pas encore rajouté les épines de porc-épic, donc il est normal que la potion soit encore très claire, la texture est en effet un peu épaisse, je vais donc rajouter une goutte de pus de bubobulb avant les épines, Neville remet le chaudron sur le feu, sinon oui j'estime cette potion recevable, Professeur.

-Est-il possible d'ajouter deux ailes de chauve-souris pour augmenter la virulence ?

-Non, ça rendrait la potion trop instable.

-Et une infusion d'armoise ?

-Cela ne ferait que diminuer les effets, non. A moins que l'on ne veuille la diluer. Non, on ne dilue pas avec une infusion, par contre, cela peut permettre de figer la potion et de la conserver, si on inverse la potion avec une infusion d'ortie avant utilisation.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas utiliser un philtre d'éruption cutanée.

-Si vous pensez au philtre d'eczéma d'Hepzibah, cela permettrait en effet d'avoir une potion durable avec les mêmes effets, mais le philtre est bien plus complexe à fabriquer, je ne m'y aventurerais pas.

-Eh bien, miss Evans, vous avez de toute évidence de grandes connaissances théoriques qu'il faudra compléter avec de la pratique. Cinq points pour Poufsouffle.

-Il s'est passé quoi là ? souffla Neville.

-Il s'est passé que le Professeur Rogue a soit voulu montrer à toute la classe que je n'avais pas de traitement de faveur mais qu'il pouvait me traiter plus durement que n'importe qui. Soit il a juste voulu épater la galerie avec les connaissances de sa fille. Je penche pour la première option.

-Et... ça va être comme ça à chaque cours ?

-Oh, non, je ne pense pas. Là c'était juste un avertissement, en gros si je veux avoir un O en potions, il va me falloir atteindre l'excellence.

-Et ça ne te fait pas peur ?

-Peur ? Non, j'adore les défis. Et honnêtement, mon père a toujours été très exigeant avec les bons élèves, et je suis une bonne élève. Et maintenant, veux-tu bien ôter le chaudron du feu, il faut que j'ajoute les épines de porc-épic. »

Le reste du cours se passa dans une atmosphère assez détendue, quand Rogue ramassa des échantillons de chaque potion, seule celle de Zacharias Smith et Morag MacDougal eut droit à un reniflement de dédain de très mauvais augure, et celle d'Eileen et Neville dérida un petit peu le visage du professeur de potions. Le cours suivant fut celui de Botanique, en compagnie des Gryffondor, Eileen se faisait donc une joie de retrouver Parvati, après avoir revu Padma. Cette fois-ci, elle s'assit avec elle pour tailler des buissons de Grifftouts, une plante qui pourrait s'apparenter à du houx, mais avec des épines bien plus dangereuses et surtout un très mauvais caractère. La tâche restait cependant assez facile si l'on avait de bons réflexes et surtout des gants de protection en cuir de dragon.

« Alors, commença Eileen, tu te plais dans ta Maison ?

-Chez les Gryffondors ? C'est... spécial, disons. Honnêtement les gens sont très sympas, et je m'y plais beaucoup, sauf quand il s'agit de côtoyer Potter.

-Potter, Le petit maigrichon aux épis, là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si gênant ?

-C'est juste l'une des personnes les plus arrogantes et bouffies d'orgueil que je connaisse. Même toi tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville.

-C'était un compliment ou un reproche, s'amusa Eileen.

-Prends-le comme tu veux. En tout cas, on s'est vite pris le chou, en plus il a sa petite cour, notamment Weasley et Finnigan. Dean Thomas traîne souvent avec eux, c'est le seul autre garçon du dortoir, il a pas intérêt à leur en vouloir, et enfin Brown est littéralement pâmée d'admiration devant le beau Potter. Du coup, y'a que Granger qui a les idées à peu près claires, et moi naturellement.

-Tu disais quoi sur l'orgueil, se moqua Eileen. Je vois le genre, et c'est dans ce genre de moments que tu regrette ta sœur, pas vrai ?

-Ouais, ça serait nettement plus supportable avec Padma. Quoique, Granger me rappelle beaucoup Padma, c'est le genre d'intello à avoir toujours le nez dans ses bouquins et qui a toujours une réponse aux questions des professeurs comme si elle avait avalé le manuel. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle est pas allée à Serdaigle.

-Le Choixpeau ne t'envoie pas forcément là où tes qualités te destinent, mais là où tu pourras développer de nouvelles qualités. Peut-être que Granger a besoin de développer son courage et son orgueil.

-L'orgueil n'est pas une valeur de Gryffondor, protesta Parvati, nous sommes courageux, chevaleresques et généreux.

-Votre maison oui. Les élèves eux sont prétentieux, querelleurs et téméraires.

-Pffff, préjugés de Serpentard.

-Ouais, une bonne partie de ma famille paternelle est passée à Serpentard, ça laisse des traces. Encore que, ma mère et mon parrain sont de Gryffondor, ça devrait compenser.

-En parlant de ton père, Potter m'a aussi pris en grippe à cause de toi.

-Mais il ne m'a même pas rencontré !

-Pas besoin, il te connaît de nom. Ah et on a eu cours de potions avec les Serpentards. Et comment dire, entre l'hostilité manifeste de ton père pour Potter et son favoritisme pour sa propre maison, il n'est pas très populaire chez nous, même Granger lui en veut, il n'aime pas tellement les Miss je-sais-tout incapables de se retenir quand elles ont la réponse. Alors quand je l'ai défendu dans les couloirs, parce que je le connais bien, j'ai été cataloguée comme amie des Serpentards.

-Ma pauvre, en fait tu ne t'es pas retrouvée dans la meilleure des maisons. Tu veux que je t'évite quand on est avec des Gryffondors ? Ça doit bien conforter Potter dans son idée, de te voir me parler normalement pendant un cours.

-Non, surtout pas, répondit la Gryffondor en la foudroyant des yeux, je choisis mes amis comme je veux et où je veux. Tu es mon amie depuis six ans, je ne vais pas laisser une bande d'abrutis à la grosse tête gâcher notre amitié. Eileen, continua-t-elle plus doucement, tu n'es pas aussi importante pour moi que Padma, bien sûr, mais... honnêtement c'est pas loin, et je tiens beaucoup à toi, comme à Susan et Luna. Je ne veux surtout pas que des querelles de maison nous éloignent les unes des autres.

-Promis, répondit la Poufsouffle, excuse-moi, j'ai été idiote. Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi, et j'étais prête à me sacrifier pour t'éviter des ennuis, sans penser que ce serait un sacrifice pour toi aussi. Tu as revu Padma depuis la Répartition ?

-Oh oui, bien sûr, on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble. On ne peut pas aller dans les salles communes bien sûr, mais on se promène dans le Parc, ou on va s'enfermer dans une classe vide quand on a du temps libre. D'ailleurs, vous devriez venir, avec Susan et Neville, ça serait sympa de passer du temps ensemble.

-Oui, même si on vous laissera un peu entre sœurs, je suppose que vous avez envie de partager des moments rien qu'à vous.

-Oui, répondit l'indienne, mais pas que. Surtout moi, pas envie de passer mon temps à la bibliothèque avec Granger. Et puis, on passera aussi du temps sans Padma je suppose, elle se fait quelques amis chez les Serdaigles. »

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à bavarder pendant tout le cours, tout en s'assurant de ne pas élever trop fort le niveau sonore, pour éviter de se faire gronder par la Directrice des Poufsouffles. Fort heureusement, le Professeur Chourave était plus occupée à réprimander Potter et Weasley qui avaient abandonnés un Grifftout à moitié taillé pour asticoter un Filet du Diable dans le bac d'à côté, plante bien plus dangereuse dont Chourave les sauva in extremis. Ils écopèrent aussitôt d'une retenue chacun, et elle enleva quatre points à Gryffondor pour faire bonne mesure. Le comble fut lorsqu'elle désigna Eileen et Parvati en s'exclamant.

« Regardez Mesdemoiselles Rogue et Patil, elles ont passé le cours à bavarder, mais ça n'a pas gêné la classe et elles ont quand même taillé deux buissons entiers ! Un point chacune, ajouta-t-elle, très bon travail mesdemoiselles. »

Les premières années furent ensuite autorisées à sortir, tandis que la cloche sonnait. Eileen et Parvati furent parmi les dernières à sortir, uniquement accompagnées de Neville et Susan qui les attendaient hors de la serre. Le Professuer Chourave leur souhaita une bonne journée puis s'engouffra dans une serre voisine pour préparer son prochain cours, tandis que les quatre amis prenaient le chemin du Château pour le déjeuner. En entrant dans le hall, ils furent interpellés par la voix railleuse de Potter, accompagnés de Weasley et Finnigan.

« Alors Rogue, comme ça tu arrive à parler tout en travaillant ? Qui aurait pu croire ça d'une vipère ?

-Potter, tu devrais changer tes lunettes, répliqua Eileen, c'est un blareau qui est brodé sur ma robe, pas un serpent. Je vais t'aider à les différencier, un blaireau a quatre pattes et le serpent n'en a pas. Tu sais compter jusqu'à quatre Potter ? C'est les doigts d'une main sauf le pouce.

-Peu importe ce qu'a décidé le Choixpeau, tu es la fille de Servilus, qui est un sale Serpentard, et ça c'est des choses qui ne mentent pas. Et tous les Serpentards sont des mages noirs en devenir, des Mangemorts.

-N'utilise pas des mots que tu ne maîtrise pas, Potter, tu n'as jamais vécu la Guerre, comme aucun d'entre nous. Et je te signale que ma mère est une Gryffondor qui a si mes souvenirs sont bons, servi comme Auror avec tes parents. Et pourtant, elle fait largement confiance à mon père.

-C'est à cause de gens comme ton père que j'ai perdu mes parents, Rogue !

-Et c'est grâce à mon père que ton parrain a conservé son âme, Potter, bien qu'il ait tendance à l'oublier. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'on dise les Gryffondors ingrats ?

-La ferme, Rogue ! »

Il sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur Eileen. Il y eût un grand mouvement de capes, et aussitôt, Eileen se retrouva derrière Neville et Susan qui s'étaient porté pour la couvrir, tandis que Parvati sortait sa baguette pour faire face à Potter. Eileen, piquée à vif sortit également la sienne, imitée par Weasley et Finnigan, un instant plus tard. Mais au même moment, Rogue sortait des cachots et les vit en position de bataille rangée.

« Rangez-moi ces baguettes, siffla-t-il, qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ? Je dirais bien qu'il ne fait pas faire de magie dans les couloirs, mais vous n'êtes même pas capables de lancer des sortilèges. Potter, ça ne m'étonne pas de vous trouver là, et Evans et Londubat en face, tiens donc. Expliquez-vous.

-Eh bien Professeur, commença Eileen.

-Pas vous Evans. Patil, que s'est-il passé ?

-Nous étions en train d'aller manger Monsieur, quand Potter nous a interpellé, Eileen et lui se sont mutuellement provoqués, puis Potter a sorti sa baguette. Et on a réagi, pour protéger Eileen, donc Weasley et Finnigan ont voulu protéger Potter.

-Protéger ? Vous ne connaissez même pas de sorts ! Bones, vous avez déjà rangé votre baguette ?

-Euh... en fait, comme vous l'avez dit professeur, je ne connais aucun sort. Alors j'ai juste essayé de protéger Eileen en la cachant derrière moi, Neville a eu la même idée.

-Très chevaleresque de votre part. Potter, vous me ferez cinquante centimètres de parchemin, « je ne dois pas agresser verbalement ou menacer mes camarades. », et je retire cinq points à Gryffondor à vous, Weasley, Finnigan. Patil et Evans, cinq points en moins aussi, même si vous ne faisiez que vous défendre, il est interdit d'utiliser sa baguette dans les couloirs. Maintenant, dans la Grande Salle et plus vite que ça. »

Penauds, les premières années rangèrent leurs baguettes d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, les Poufsouffles durent quitter Parvati et s'assirent à leur propre table, c'est Morag MacDougal qui s'enquit la première de l'air abattu des trois amis.

« On est désolé, dit Neville, on a eu une petite altercation avec Potter, et Rogue nous a surpris. Du coup,il a enlevé cinq points à Eileen, parce qu'elle avait sorti sa baguette pour se défendre, on est trop nuls, on a déjà fait perdre cinq points à la maison alors que la semaine n'est même pas finie.

-Eh, c'est rien, les réconforta Morag, Eileen en a déjà gagné deux en Botanique ce matin. Et deux autres hier en Métamorphose, elle va vite rattraper le compte. Mais vous avez pas essayé de la défendre, Susan et toi ?

-Oh, répondit Neville en rougissant, si bien sûr. Mais comme on connaissait pas de sorts, on l'a planqué derrière nous. Enfin, moi je voulais me battre à la Moldue, et Susan voulait juste prendre les maléfices à sa place, je suppose.

-Vous pensez déjà en vrais Poufsouffles, rit un troisième année en face d'eux. C'est qui ce Potter qui a osé s'attaquer aux blaireaux ?

-Le petit aux épis noirs, pointa Eileen, là bas chez les Gryffondors. Mais ce n'est pas à Poufsouffle qu'il en veut, c'est à moi, mon père et son parrain se détestent depuis toujours. Mon père m'a prévenu de l'éviter, mais je pense que son parrain lui a dit le contraire.

-Eh bien en tout cas Eileen, répondit le troisième année, n'oublie pas que tu es une Poufsouffle. S'il s'attaque à toi, c'est nous tous qu'il aura après lui. Enfin, je suppose que les plus grands ne s'abaisseront pas à châtier un première année, mais en deuxième et troisième année, on connaît déjà quelques sorts susceptibles de lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Alors n'oublie pas, si tu as des problèmes, tu te confie à nous, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour t'aider ici.

-Merci, répondit Eileen en souriant, c'est rassurant de savoir qu'on fait partie d'une maison aussi noble que celle des Poufsouffles. Mais je m'inquiète plus pour Parvati. C'est une de mes amies, expliqua-t-elle, je la connais depuis six ans, et elle a été répartie à Gryffondor. Bien sûr, ça ne me pose aucun problème, mais Potter l'a prise en grippe, d'autant qu'elle s'est opposée à lui tout à l'heure, et j'ai peur qu'elle soit ostracisée, ou pire martyrisée chez les Gryffondors.

-Hé, on partage les ennemis, mais aussi les amis, rit son interlocuteur, ne t'en fais pas, je vais en toucher un mot au Préfet, et le Préfet de Gryffondor va garder un œil sur ton amie. Et puis, si elle est à Gryffondor, c'est que c'est une vaillante, je doute qu'elle se laisse faire.

-C'est ce qu'elle me dit aussi, mais entre la pression de ces abrutis, et la séparation avec sa sœur jumelle, ça va pas être une année facile pour elle. Alors je m'inquiète, même si elle me dit que tout va bien.

-C'est à ça qu'on reconnaît les vrais amis, intervint le Moine Gras, je vais en parler à Sir Nicholas, le fantôme de Gryffondor, il est toujours prêt à aider les élèves de sa maison, surtout les plus jeunes. Ne vous en faites pas jeune fille, nous ouvrirons l'œil, il est intolérable que des élèves soient maltraités dans l'école, pour quelle que raison que ce soit.

-Merci, mon frère, répondit Eileen en attaquant son déjeuner avec une joie retrouvée. »

Deux jours plus tard, le vendredi, une belle chouette blanche se dirigea vers Neville à l'heure du courrier, elle déposa une lettre dans son assiette, puis lui vola un morceau de lard qu'elle avala goulûment. Aussitôt Neville déplia la lettre, tout en caressant la chouette qu'il présenta sous le nom de Hedwige.

« C'est Hagrid qui m'écrit, il voudrait que je vienne lui rendre visite ce soir, après les cours.

-Comment il te connaît, demanda Eileen, il nous a juste fait traverser le lac.

-Oh non, pas du tout. C'est lui qui m'a apporté ma lettre cet été, et il a accompagné mon oncle et ma tante sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Tu plaisante, dit-elle en riant, quand on t'a croisé il n'était pas avec vous, et je doute que ce colosse puisse se cacher derrière ta mère ou ton père.

-Non, il n'était pas avec nous, répondit Neville, en fait il nous avait envoyé acheter la baguette, et pendant ce temps il a fait un tour à l'animalerie pour m'acheter un cadeau. C'est lui qui m'a offert ma chouette, pour que je puisse continuer à parler avec ma famille quand je suis à l'école.

-Tu leur a écris ?

-Dès la rentrée, j'ai envoyé Hedwige, qui a déposé la lettre au Chemin de Traverse, ils y ont une poste spéciale pour faire la transition entre les hiboux et le réseau moldu. Hagrid m'a prévenu que la réponse n'utiliserait pas Hedwige mais un hibou de la poste, par contre, ils ne veulent pas garder les hiboux particuliers trop longtemps. Et toi, demanda-t-il, tu as écris à tes... à ta mère ?

-Je lui ais fait une lettre oui, mais c'est un Elfe qui l'a donné à mon père, qui lui transmettra la prochaine fois qu'il rentrera. Normalement, elle l'a déjà eu, j'attends sa réponse.

-Et ton père ? Tu lui parle parfois ?

-Je suppose qu'il va finir par me coincer dans une salle vide, ironisa Eileen, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de le voir en ce moment, mais je sais qu'il va finir par me demander une petite entrevue. Il s'inquiète sûrement de ma rentrée.

-En tout cas, il ne te traite pas favorablement en public, il n'a pas hésité à t'enlever des points, l'autre fois.

-Oh, il sait très bien que s'il me chouchoute, je vais attirer la haine de la moitié du château, ça serait contre-productif. Et puis il n'allait pas se priver d'une occasion d'enlever des points à Poufsouffle, il veut conserver la Coupe des Quatre Maisons dans son bureau, comme chaque année depuis six ans. C'est un véritable Serpentard mon père, toujours réfléchir avant d'agir et n'agir que si c'est ton intérêt. Tout l'inverse des Gryffondors, en somme. »

Le soir, à dix-sept heures, Neville alla donc rendre visite à son grand ami, accompagné de Susan et Eileen qui avaient insisté pour venir, Neville frappa à la porte de la petite

cabane où habitait le garde-chasse, qui vint aussitôt leur ouvrir. Eileen poussa alors un hurlement de frayeur et bondit en arrière tandis qu'un énorme chien noir passait entre les jambes Hagrid et leur sautait dessus en bavant. Hagrid l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le ramena à l'intérieur de la cabane en lui hurlant de rester tranquille.

« Ça va, petite, il ne te fera pas de mal, c'est pas un chien méchant. L'est un peu fou-fou, mais y ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

-Je suis désolée, dit Eileen, d'une voix blanche, je... j'ai peur des chiens, je déteste ça. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais me contrôler.

-Mais non, mais non, répondit le colosse d'une voix bourrue, je vais le faire sortir dans le jardin, ne t'en fais pas. Allez viens Crockdur, tu vas pouvoir t'amuser dans le parc. Alors, ça va Neville, comment s'est passé ta première semaine de cours ?

-Très bien Hagrid, répondit le jeune garçon en s'asseyant à la table, c'est très intéressant ce qu'on a comme cours, ici. Je vous présente Eileen Rogue et Susan Bones, elles sont aussi de Poufsouffle, on s'est rencontré dans le train. Ah et j'ai croisé Eileen sur le Chemin de Traverse, en allant acheter ma baguette.

-Ah c'est toi la fille du Professeur Rogue ? On a beaucoup parlé de toi à la table des Professeurs. Alors ça va, pas trop compliqué d'être la fille du Professeur de Potions ?

-Je m'en sors, merci Monsieur. Je me doute que ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours, mais la vie n'est jamais facile, selon mon père.

-Pas de Monsieur, appelle-moi Hagrid, tout simplement.

-Oh, dit alors Susan, vous avez vu ça ? »

Elle montra la Gazette du Sorcier dont le gros titre indiquait « Cambriolage à Gringotts », Susan lit l'article à haute voix, les Gobelins reconnaissaient qu'un coffre avait été dévalisé, mais il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, le coffre était vide et les mesures de sécurité avaient donc été désactivées pour la plupart.

« Mais, Hagrid, s'écria Neville, cet article a un mois ! Gringotts a été dévalisée le jour même où on y était, vous pensez qu'on a pu croiser le voleur ?

-Oh, tu es sûr ? Bah, ça aurait pu arriver n'importe quel autre jour, n'est-ce pas ?

-« _Le coffre avait été vidé le jour-même_ , nous confie le porte-parole de Gringotts », Le jour même ! Hagrid, vous avez vidé le coffre ce jour-là, le coffre 713. C'est celui-là que les voleurs ont visé ? Ils voulaient le paquet que vous avez récupéré pour Dumbledore ?

-Sottises, dit Hagrid d'une voix forte, _hem, hem_ , il se fait tard, il faut que vous rentriez avant le dîner. Allez, prenez quelques gâteaux et partez, moi je... je vais m'occuper de mon jardin. »

Presque poussés dehors par les mains de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle, les trois amis retournèrent au château les poches pleines de biscuits durs comme la pierre en commentant le cambriolage. Neville leur raconta comment, en allant chercher de l'or dans le coffre de ses parents, Hagrid était également allé chercher un petit paquet recouvert de kraft dans le coffre 713 de Gringotts, un coffre immense mais qui était sinon complètement vide.

« Je ne comprends pas, se demanda Neville, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit ?

-Je pense, dit Eileen, que c'est très secret. Écoute, mon père m'a... enfin, disons que j'ai surpris une conversation qu'il avait avec McGonagall, chez nous, et ils parlaient de quelque chose que Dumbledore devait cacher à Poudlard pour rendre service à un vieil ami. McGonagall lui demandait s'il avait pensé à une protection efficace et mon père a dit qu'il avait prévu un petit jeu avec des potions qui donnerait du fil à retordre à tous ceux qui seraient assez fous pour réussir les autres épreuves. Et apparemment McGonagall avait prévu elle d'installer un jeu aussi, mais je n'ai pas pu entendre de quoi, ma mère arrivait.

-Et tu ne nous en as pas parlé, dit Susan avec une teinte de reproche.

-Ça ne paraissait pas important sur le coup, que McGonagall et mon père protègent une chose à Poudlard, je me doutais qu'on n'en verrait pas la couleur. Mais... et ! Le couloir du deuxième étage !

-Quoi le couloir..., se demanda Susan, oh, mais oui ! Le couloir interdit, c'est là qu'ils ont enfermé le petit paquet de craft, c'est évident. Et ils ont tous contribué à la protection de la chose. Mais pourquoi à Poudlard, ça n'a aucun sens, pourquoi cacher quoi que ce soit dans une école ?

-Selon Hagrid, dit Neville, Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre. Il m'a dit ça quand on est allé à la banque, « Gringotts est l'endroit le plus sûr du pays. A part Poudlard, bien entendu. », Et Gringotts a été dévalisé par ces voleurs, donc peut-être que le vieil ami de Dumbledore voulait cacher l'objet dans un endroit plus sûr.

-Oui, mais quoi ? Quel objet serait assez précieux pour mériter autant d'efforts ? Alors qu'il tient dans la main ?

-Un gros diamant, proposa Neville.

-Un artefact magique, répliqua Susan, un très rare et très ancien artefact magique. Je demanderais aux jumelles, Padma aura peut-être une idée, elle a toujours le nez dans les livres. Au fait, vous savez qu'on va avoir notre premier cours de vol lundi prochain.

-De vol, s'interrogea Neville, vous voulez dire qu'on va apprendre à léviter ?

-Mais non, dit Susan en souriant, on va apprendre à voler sur des balais. Enfin la plupart des élèves élevés dans des familles sorcières savent voler, mais il y a quelques cours quand même.

-Des balais ? Ah bah oui, bien sûr...

-Pourquoi tu dis bien sûr, s'interrogea Eileen, ta mère t'en as parlé ?

-Non, je l'ai lu dans un livre. Dans les contes de fée moldues, les sorcières volent sur des balais.

-Oui, les Moldus ont conservé quelques souvenirs de l'époque avant le Code du Secret. »

Au même moment, les trois Poufsouffles croisèrent les deux sœurs jumelles qui discutaient joyeusement, aussitôt elles les invitèrent à se joindre à eux, ils avaient peu de moments où ils pouvaient se retrouver tous les cinq en même temps dans le château. Eileen voulut parler de ce que cachait Dumbledore dans le couloir du deuxième étage, mais Parvati l'interrompit toute excitée.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que cet imbécile de Potter a fait ? On avait cours de vol aujourd'hui, avec les Serpentards. Et Potter, fier comme Artaban était persuadé qu'il allait tout écraser, parce que son père était une star du Quidditch et qu'il volait aussi bien que lui, bref, le problème c'est que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, avant même qu'on ne décolle, il y a eu Dean Thomas qui est tombé de son balai, il avait décollé avant le signal de Mme Bibine, et il s'est cassé le poignet. Alors Madame Bibine l'a emmené à l'infirmerie.

Et c'est là qu'un Serpentard nommé Malefoy a fait une remarque sur les Né-Moldus qui ne savent pas voler, enfin bien entendu il a utilisé un terme... mais je ne le répéterais pas. Là Potter s'est senti obligé d'intervenir, il a dit à Malefoy que n'importe qui pouvait mieux voler qu'un Malefoy, ils se sont échangés quelques piques, puis Malefoy a pris son balai et a défié Potter, je pense qu'il voulait l'entraîner dans les airs, puis descendre avant d'être vu et que Potter écope d'une punition. Ou juste montrer qu'il était le plus fort. Bref, ils ont volé tous les deux, Potter vole très bien d'ailleurs je dois l'admettre, et ils se sont chamaillés en l'air, et Malefoy a fini par redescendre. Mais Potter a voulu l'épater en faisant quelques figures.

Sauf que c'est à ce moment que McGonagall a débarqué et elle a vu Potter en train de faire des figures aériennes dans le ciel, sans Professeur pour l'encadrer, elle a vu rouge, elle lui a dit de descendre tout de suite et elle l'a entraîné dans le château. J'espère qu'il va écoper d'une belle retenue ! Voire plus, Madame Bibine avait laissé entendre qu'elle ferait renvoyer ceux qu'elle prendrait à voler sans autorisation.

-Potter renvoyé dès la première semaine, eh ben, ça ça serait une surprise, ricana Eileen. Tu sais quand est-ce qu'il rentrera ?

-On a plus cours ensemble, mais il sera là au dîner.

-Au fait, dit Neville, on revient de chez Hagrid, et on a appris qu'ils avaient cambriolé Gringotts il y a un mois.

-On le savait déjà, dirent les jumelles en cœur.

-Mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est qu'est-ce qu'ils ont cambriolé, répliqué le jeune garçon. »

Il entreprit alors de résumer la visite à Hagrid, Parvati ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être caché à Poudlard, mais Padma commença à réfléchir. Elle resta quelques instants sans parler, mais elle finit par s'avouer vaincue, et elle leur dit qu'elle ferait quelques recherches à la bibliothèque. Ils décidèrent de passer les deux heures avant le dîner dans une salle de classe vide du rez-de-chaussée, où ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, et firent un peu leurs devoirs aussi.

En allant manger, ils croisèrent Potter qui paradait dans le Hall, au centre d'une dizaine d'élèves de Gryffondor de première et deuxième années, bien qu'Eileen pressa le pas, elle entendit tout de même la voix de Potter qui se vantait.

« Plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle, dit-il en gonflant la poitrine, je vais même être autorisé à posséder un balai alors que je suis en Première Année. Je vais écrire à Sirius pour qu'il m'en envoie un rapidement.

-Alors Potter, l'interrompit Malefoy d'une voix traînante, tu n'es pas reparti chez ton Parrain ? Tu attends quoi pour faire tes bagages ?

-Moi, renvoyé ? J'ai été engagé, Malefoy, attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

-Peuh, souffla Malefoy, je vole bien mieux que toi.

-C'est pour ça que tu as si vite rompu notre duel de vol ? Tu avais peur de m'humilier ? »

Vexé, Malefoy s'enfuit, non sans balancer quelques imprécations, ce qui souleva une ovation chez les Gryffondor. Jusqu'à ce que le Professeur McGonagall s'approche pour les disperser. Elle fonça cependant les sourcils en voyant que c'était Potter qui était le centre de l'attention.

« Potter, dit-elle sèchement, qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ?

-Mais rien, Professeur, je disais juste que j'avais été recruté comme attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Potter j'ai été magnanime car nous manquons d'un joueur pour notre équipe, mais je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez le sentiment que vos actes resteront impunis parce que vous jouez au Quidditch. Je vais avertir Madame Bibine que j'accepte finalement qu'elle vous donne une retenue pour lui avoir désobéi.

-Mais, Professeur...

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je pensais que vous compreniez que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas être renvoyé et que vous sauriez faire profil bas. Mais puisque vous ne savez pas apparemment, faire preuve d'humilité, on tâchera de vous l'apprendre. »

Elle s'éloigna alors d'un pas vif, en même temps que se dispersait les Gryffondors. Riant sous cape, Eileen et ses amis allèrent s'installer à table pour le dîner. Le repas terminé, ils se séparèrent pour revenir à leurs quartiers, mais alors qu'Eileen sortait de la Grande Salle, un avion de papier piqua dans ses cheveux et s'y échoua. Agacée, elle le retira et vit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un mot écrit par son père.

 _Eileen, rejoins moi dans le cachot à gauche de mon bureau, dans dix minutes._

Elle sourit, puis déchira le mot avant de le jeter à la poubelle. Elle prit ensuite le chemin des cachots, seule, elle alla jusqu'au cachot indiqué, puis y attendit son père qui ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Il referma la porte puis se jeta sur sa fille qu'il étreignit longuement contre lui.

« Papa, dit-elle, tu m'as manqué.

-Moi aussi, c'est dur de te savoir si près mais de devoir se comporter comme un Professeur et non un père.

-Je sais. Tu voulais me voir pour une raison particulière ?

-Eh bien, pas vraiment, tu as eu une bonne semaine ?

-Plutôt bonne oui. Juste eu quelques problèmes avec Potter, comme tu as pu le constater.

-J'ai vu, en effet, je sens qu'il va nous poser problème. J'en parlais avec Minerva, aussi arrogant que son père, voire pire. Et à part ça tu t'intègres bien à ta Maison ?

-Très bien. Je pense qu'il est difficile de ne pas s'intégrer aux Poufsouffles, ils sont très accueillants. Et très unis, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais les Préfets ont fait une mise au point dès le premier jour de cours, pas une remarque sur le fait que je sois ta fille ou sur le fait que Neville est le survivant, sinon c'est une retenue directement. En tout cas dans la maison, ils ne peuvent pas l'appliquer dans les autres maisons, mais ça aide déjà pas mal.

-Les Serpentards aussi sont unis, tu sais. Un très bon esprit de corps, le problème c'est quand il y a des dissensions internes. Je suis ravi que ta semaine se passe bien en tout cas.

-Au fait, dit Eileen, Neville nous a dit que Dumbledore cachait quelque chose à Poudlard, c'est pour ça que le couloir du deuxième étage est condamné ?

-Ah, je savais que Hagrid ne saurait pas tenir sa langue !

-Papa, dit Eileen, si Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'on le sache, il ne fallait pas demander à Hagrid de vider le coffre 713 en même temps qu'il allait chercher l'or de Neville. C'est un peu contre-productif, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Hmpf, grogna le professeur de potion.

-Alors ? Tu peux nous dire ce que c'est ? Steuplé ?

-Non, dit son père d'un ton sec, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'on a pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour protéger cet objet et que tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Si tu veux je te le dirais à la fin de l'année, mais je t'interdis d'essayer de t'en approcher. C'est trop dangereux, surtout la bestiole de Hagrid qui garde le couloir interdit.

-D'accord, Papa, soupira Eileen, tu as fini ? Il faut que je rentre à la Salle Commune, j'ai pas fini mon devoir pour toi.

-Vas-y, mais avant. Eileen, je ne te défends pas d'être curieuse, bien au contraire, je suis très fier que tu cherche les secrets de Poudlard. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi et je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques, d'accord ? Pense à ton vieux père qui s'inquiète.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Papa, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. A la semaine prochaine ?

-Oh oui, je suppose qu'on pourrait se retrouver ici toutes les semaines. Une fois par semaine, on arrête la comédie pendant une heure, ça t'irait ?

-Ca serait génial, répondit Eileen avec un grand sourire. A la semaine prochaine, et passe un bon week-end à la maison. »

 **Et voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Les Grifftouts sont empruntés à la fic de Alixe sur les dix-neuf ans séparant le tome 7 de l'épilogue. On voit un peu Potter et Malefoy, deux rivaux pour notre trio, est-ce qu'ils s'en sortiront? XD**

 **Potter sera bien Attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, certaines choses ne changent pas. Mais je trouvais profondément injuste qu'il reçoive "une récompense pour avoir violé le règlement", comme lui fait remarquer Hermione, du coup comme il a le tempérament de Sirius là il se fait punir.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

adenoide _On peut penser que Severus n'est pas le parrain de Draco._ **Non en effet, Severus était beaucoup moins proche des Mangemorts que dans le canon, Lucius ne lui a donc pas demandé d'être le parrain de son fils (Drago est né avant u'on sache qu'il était un espion).** _Eileen n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et a envoyé Draco dans les roses._ **Comme le dit Susan, le tempérament de son père et les cordes vocales de sa mère XD** _Les préjugés sont vraiment présents dans les fics et c'est dommage car ils devraient être des enfants qui vont s'instruisent pour bâtir un monde meilleur._ **Pour moi, cette période d'entre-deux guerres est forcément empreinte de préjugés. Je pense que Voldemort n'étant pas mort, son ombre, sa malédiction en quelque sorte continue de peser sur l'Angleterre et empêche qu'on écoute les gens comme Dumbledore qui veulent bâtir un monde meilleur. Et il y a eu de nombreuses pertes, ce qui entraîne fatalement des rancœurs.** _Les enfants ne font que répéter ce qu'ils entendent de leur parent._ **Et oui, malheureusement les enfants pensent rarement par eux-même.** _J'ai hâte de connaître la réaction de Severus alors que sa fille est répartie chez les Poufsouffles._ **Il s'y attendait un peu il lui a lui-même recommandé d'éviter Serpentard. Je pense que seul Gryffondor lui aurait fait un choc, malgré son amour pur Lily ça reste une maison qu'il méprise profondément.**

Queen Cassandra _Coucou !_ **Coucou !** _  
Bon chapitre très bien décrit, continue ;)_ **Merci beaucoup:D** _  
Je suis contente que cela se passe dans la maison Poufsouffle, car dans les livres et dans les films on en entend pas trop parler de cette maison._ **Oui, et ça m'a toujours peiné, j'adore les Poufsouffles parce que leurs qualités (loyauté, justice, persévérance) sont celles que je considère comme les plus nobles et les meilleures possibles pour un Homme.** _  
J'ai hâte de lire la suite surtout le premier cours de Potion ;)_ **Alors, il t'a plu ?**


	5. Chapitre 5: Halloween

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, non je n'ai aps abandonné la fic, j'ai juste oublié de la poster le dimanche ^^'**

 **Je m'en suis aperçu à trois heures du mat, du coup je fais la correction (oui je suis mon propre beta-readeur XD), les commentaires et les réponses aux reviews anonymes en quatrième vitesse et je vous poste ça lundi matin. Du coup, au menu, une petite surprise, et le Troll. Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas !**

Le lundi suivant, les Poufsouffles eurent à leur tour cours de vol, qui se déroulait en commun avec les Serdaigle. Au début tout se passa très bien, tout le monde décolla en même temps sans accidents et Mme Bibine commença à leur faire faire différents exercices. Une fois qu'elle eût vérifié le niveau de la classe, elle les sépara en deux groupes, d'un côté les débutants, dont elle s'occuperait personnellement, et de l'autre les balayeurs confirmés, qui pouvaient évoluer plus librement tant qu'ils restaient à portée de vue. Rapidement les plus expérimentés organisèrent une partie de Souaffle prisonnier, un jeu où il fallait lancer une balle pour toucher les adversaires, ce qui les obligeait à se poser et à attendre que le Souaffle retombe au sol pour le récupérer. Une fois qu'ils avaient récupéré le Souaffle, ils pouvaient reprendre les airs et recommencer à jouer.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils jouaient, il apparut que si la plupart d'entre eux étaient issus de familles sorcières, ils n'avaient pas tous eu le même accès aux balais de la famille. Si certains comme Zacharias Smith, ou un Serdaigle nommé Terry Boot passaient plus de temps au sol que dans les airs, à leur grand damne, certains de leurs camarades étaient bien plus habiles. Mais c'était Eileen qui s'en sortait le mieux, elle évoluait dans les airs comme un oiseau, évitant souplement la plupart des tirs et dès qu'elle réceptionnait le Souaffle, son propre tir touchait immanquablement. Quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, ses coéquipiers avaient décidé de lui faire systématiquement la passe, et l'encourageaient à neutraliser l'entièreté de l'équipe adverse, chose qu'elle faisait avec un grand enthousiasme.

Finalement, Madame Bibine siffla la fin du cours et ordonna à tout le monde de redescendre au sol, ils s'exécutèrent avec plus ou moins mauvaise grâce, une fois au sol, Susan et les sœurs Patil félicitèrent Eileen pour son habileté dans les airs, tandis que Neville les rejoignait.

« Je t'ai un peu vu voler Eileen, tu voles bien mieux que moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle en souriant, en travaillant tu feras de gros progrès, tu verras.

-Je ne sais pas trop si je veux travailler cette matière, dit Neville en souriant, les balais sont tellement rétifs et inconfortables, j'avais constamment peur de tomber. Je ne pense pas réessayer tout seul.

-Bah, dit Susan, certains n'aiment pas voler. J'avais une tante qui n'a jamais pu toucher un balai de sa vie, elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Et puis on utilise pas vraiment les balais pour le transport, c'est surtout du sport on a des tas d'autres moyens de locomotion, notamment la cheminette. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse expliquer ce qu'était la cheminette à leur ami, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Liva Ollivander, la petite nièce du célèbre fabricant de baguettes était aussi Préfète à Poudlard, et accessoirement Capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Elle aborda tout de suite Eileen avec un air de profond contentement sur le visage.

« Eh, Rogue, je peux te parler une minute ?

-Euh... oui, bien sûr. Je vous rejoindrais après, ajouta Eileen à l'attention de ses amis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Liva ?

-Eh bien, je t'ai vu voler tout à l'heure, et t'es sacrément forte ! Comment tu sais faire ça ?

-Euh... je sais pas trop. Je suis très douée sur un balai, et puis chez moi je suis souvent seule du coup quand je ne suis pas en train de dessiner, je vole parfois sur un balai, ça me fait de l'entraînement. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Parce que, répondit Liva, tu voles rudement bien et moi j'ai besoin d'une Poursuiveuse. Tu comprends, les deux précédentes Poursuiveuses sont parties, j'ai pu trouver une remplaçante pour la première, mais personne n'est assez bon pour remplacer la deuxième. Je te veux, tu es une excellente Poursuiveuse, j'en suis sûre. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Mais... je n'ai pas le droit de jouer au Quidditch, je suis en première année...

-Eh, les Gryffondors ont trouvé un Attrapeur chez les Premières Années, j'ai bien le droit d'aller chercher une Poursuiveuse. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'avais des candidats potables dans les autres années, mais là je suis désespérée. En plus, il y a eu plein d'autres exceptions, j'ai retrouvé un certain Kevin Kirke qui avait joué comme Poursuiveur à l'âge de onze ans, il y a cent-cinquante ans. Et bien sûr, Molly Fawley, comme gardienne, la dernière première année à avoir jouer au Quidditch. Bref, tout ça pour dire que si l'on fait une exception pour les Gryffondors, on la fera pour les Poufsouffles, c'est ce que je vais expliquer à Chourave. Et à ton père aussi, je suis sûr qu'il nous appuiera.

-Tu sais, mon père ne veut pas me favoriser, le fait que ce soit moi serait plutôt une bonne raison pour ne pas avoir à nous soutenir.

-Mais pas pour te favoriser, juste pour faire suer les Gryffondors !

-C'est une raison bien plus plausible en effet. Du coup, c'est quand le prochain entraînement ?

-Quand tu auras un balai, tu en as un chez toi ?

-Un vieux Comète 260, mais je vais en demander un autre à mes parents, du coup. Peut-être pour Noël.

-Parfait, en attendant fais-toi envoyer ton Comète, prochain entraînement dans trois jours, si tu ne l'as pas reçu tu utiliseras un des balais de l'école. Allez à plus Rogue, ne me fais pas regretter mon choix ! »

Eileen hocha la tête avec enthousiasme puis rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient plus loin et s'enquirent aussitôt de ce que lui voulait la Préfète, elle leur résuma leur conversation en quelques mots et Susan fut ébahie.

« Ouah, tu vas jouer dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle en Première Année ? Ça va être génial ! Tu es la plus jeune joueuse depuis au moins un siècle, enfin avec Potter.

-D'ailleurs, intervint Neville, pourquoi il n'y a plus eu de joueurs de première année depuis un siècle.

-Il me semble qu'il y a eût des accidents, répondit Susan, et le Directeur de l'époque a décidé de limiter l'âge auquel on pourrait posséder un balai après une collision qui a envoyé plusieurs élèves à l'Infirmerie et deux d'entre eux à Ste Mangouste. Il me semble que c'était le Directeur Black, ce qui n'a pas aidé à sa réputation de pire Directeur de l'histoire de Poudlard.

-Des accidents ? Comment ça des accidents ? Tu veux dire que le Quidditch est dangereux ?

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, dit Susan, il n'y a jamais eu d'accidents mortels à Poudlard. Enfin, il y a bien eu quelques mâchoires cassées ou des commotions cérébrales qui ont dû aller à Ste-Mangouste, mais à part ça rien de vraiment très grave.

-Vous êtes fous, conclut Neville, chez les Moldus si un sport causait régulièrement des accidents, il serait purement interdit... »

Pour toute réponse, Susan et Eileen éclatèrent de rire, puis ils partirent manger dans la Grande Salle. Quelques jours plus tard, Eileen rejoignit le Terrain de Quidditch pour son premier entraînement de Quidditch, son père était allé chercher son balai à la Chaumière. Après des négociations difficiles, ses parents avaient fini par accepter qu'elle joue à un si jeune âge et avaient promis de lui acheter un balai de course pour Noël. Eileen avait également insisté pour que son parrain n'ait pas à participer à ce cadeau là, elle savait très bien que la situation de Remus était trop précaire pour payer la moindre brindille d'un balai de course.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le Terrain de Quidditch, elle fit forte impression auprès des autres joueurs, la plupart la connaissaient de vue, mais ils ne pensaient pas que leur septième coéquipière serait aussi jeune. Liva la présenta rapidement aux membres de l'équipe, il y avait d'abord le Gardien, John Martins, en septième année, il était bâti comme une armoire à glace et semblait capable de couvrir les trois buts sans bouger de son balai, mais il était également d'un naturel souriant et bon vivant, il riait de tout. Liva jouait comme poursuiveuse, avec Elen Davids, une jeune fille de deuxième année qui ressemblait énormément à son frère Dai Davids, troisième année et Batteur. Ils étaient tous les deux roux, parlaient avec un accent gallois à couper au couteau et semblaient engagés dans une éternelle rivalité amicale.

La deuxième Batteuse s'appelait Jenny Whistle, une fille de cinquième année, aimable et souriante, mais qui pouvait se mettre dans des colères noires que tout le monde avait appris à éviter. Sauf son capitaine qui s'amusait à l'asticoter avant les matchs, prétextant qu'elle était bien plus efficace sur le terrain quand elle avait des envies de meurtre. Enfin l'Attrapeuse, une fille de septième année nommée Helen Bones, mais que tout le monde appelait Nellie, c'était la cousine de Susan et si elle était tout le contraire de l'amie d'Eileen sur le plan physique, grande et élancée avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux violets de toute beauté, elle avait le même tempérament aimable et altruiste. Une fois les présentations faites, ils décollèrent pour s'entraîner.

Liva décida de travailler en priorité avec les poursuiveuses, les deux seules nouvelles de l'équipe. Les filles commencèrent par faire le tour du terrain, pour s'habituer à voler ensemble, peu à peu elles mirent en place des stratégies pour voler de concert, et elles se sentirent de plus en plus en confiance, Eileen volait très bien mais elle devait reconnaître que les deux autres la surpassaient, de peu pour Elen mais très largement pour Liva. Celle-ci les fit travailler longuement sans Souaffle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse leur faire faire une dizaine de changements de directions et de placement différents sans même ouvrir la bouche, se contentant de gestes du pied, du balai ou de la main.

Ils refirent alors les mêmes exercices avec la balle, s'exerçant alors aux passes des plus simples aux plus acrobatiques, Eileen dût aller chercher le Souaffle trois fois au sol alors qu'elle tentait de le passer par derrière sa tête sans voir où volait Elen, jusqu'à ce que Liva la rappelle à l'ordre. Mis à part ces quelques expériences, la capitaine les laissa partir, visiblement satisfaite de son équipe. Eileen quand à elle avait adoré les trois heures d'entraînement, ce n'était pas tant le vol qui lui avait plu, mais le fait de pouvoir s'exercer à une activité physique et ce au cœur d'une équipe. Avec cette équipe, elle avait l'impression d'être en famille, elle partageait avec ses coéquipiers un lien plus fort que celui qu'elle avait avec ses amies d'enfance. Et en même temps, elle savait qu'ils ne partageaient ce lien que sur le terrain, et qu'ils restaient de simples copains au sol.

Elle rentra en compagnie de la jeune galloise, la plupart des autres joueurs avaient rejoint leurs amis. Elen et Eileen restèrent un moment ensemble dans la salle commune à discuter de l'entraînement avant de finalement se séparer, lorsqu'elles allèrent se coucher.

Les mois s'écoulèrent dans une routine qui devenait familière aux premières années, ils avaient l'impression d'être surchargés de devoirs, mais on leur assura que ça deviendrait bien pire à mesure qu'ils passeraient de niveau. En attendant, chacun se découvrait des affinités avec certaines matières, ainsi Neville était particulièrement doué en Botanique et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais il avait besoin de l'aide d'Eileen pour les Potions. Celle ci avait hérité des talents de ses parents pour les Potions, ainsi que de leurs affaires de classe d'ailleurs, elle était également très douée pour la Métamorphose et était une des rares élèves à pouvoir survivre à la voix soporifique de Binns, ce qui lui valait de passer beaucoup de cours à ses camarades. Elle avait fini par demander à des élèves de Cinquième année de dupliquer ses notes d'Histoire de Magie toutes les semaines pour ses camarades de Poufsouffle. Elle avait de grosses lacunes par contre en Astronomie, où elle s'avérait incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans le ciel, et en Sortilèges.

Susan quand à elle se distinguait dans le cours de Flitwick, et avait donc pris l'habitude de s'associer avec Eileen pour l'aider dans la maîtrise des sortilèges. Elle était également relativement douée pour les Potions, mais n'arrivait pas à grand chose en Botanique, cours où elle s'associait souvent avec Neville. Les sœurs Patil se différenciaient également par leurs matières préférées, Parvati était très bonne en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et en Sortilèges, tandis que sa sœur était bien meilleure en Métamorphose et en Botanique, mais elles partageaient une aversion commune pour les Potions.

Finalement le mois d'Octobre approchait et avec lui le festin de Halloween, que beaucoup attendaient avec impatience. Le jour dit, Neville s'étonna tout de même auprès de ses amis.

« Mais pourquoi les Sorciers portent-ils autant d'importance à Halloween ? Je veux dire, c'est une fête normale, chez les Moldus elle n'est souvent qu'une occasion pour les enfants de se déguiser et d'exiger des bonbons.

-Oh, dit Eileen, comment dire... Ce n'est pas tant Halloween qu'on fête, Neville, c'est surtout... la chute de Tu-sais-qui.

-Vol... Tu-sais-qui est mort le jour de Halloween ?

-Oui, confirma Susan, c'est le jour où il a disparu. Après, s'il est mort, ça... disons que la majorité le pensent. Et d'autres comme Dumbledore ou Rogue ne le pensent pas du tout.

-Mon père pense que Tu-sais-qui se cache quelque part, mais qu'il n'est pas mort. La Marque sur son bras n'a pas totalement disparu.

-Mais alors, réfléchit Neville, ça veut dire que... mes parents sont morts aujourd'hui ?

-Oui Neville, confirma Susan doucement, tu... tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non, ma tante m'a toujours dit qu'elle m'avait trouvé chez elle un matin, mais elle ne me précisait pas la date. Et elle ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa sœur et surtout pas de la façon dont elle était morte. Au début, elle m'a dit que mes parents avaient été assassinés par un serial killer, et ce n'est qu'après mes neuf ans qu'elle m'a dit que c'était un méchant sorcier. Et c'est Hagrid qui m'a expliqué ma cicatrice, ma tante ne m'en a jamais parlé.

-Je suis désolée Neville, dit Eileen, je ne voulais pas...

-Non, ça va, t'inquiète. Ça va très bien, ça fait juste un petit choc. Bon on va à ce festin ? Ça a l'air drôlement bon. »

Les jeunes gens s'attablèrent donc avec les camarades de leurs maisons. Bien que personne ne fit de remarque à la table de Poufsouffle sur ce qu'il avait pu se passer onze ans plus tôt, Eileen remarqua que la plupart des élèves assis à côté d'eux étaient particulièrement prévenants envers Neville, mais si celui-ci s'en était aperçu, il n'en fit rien savoir. Au milieu du repas, cependant, le Professeur Quirrell entra par l'entrée principale, l'air totalement paniqué. Il bredouilla « Un troll... dans les cachots... je voulais vous prévenir », puis il s'évanouit devant la table des Professeurs, en face de Dumbledore. Aussitôt celui-ci se leva et ordonna aux Préfets de mener les élèves dans leurs salles communes tandis que les professeurs devaient aller patrouiller dans les cachots. Montrant l'exemple, il sortit sa propre baguette et partit d'un pas vif vers l'endroit d'où venait Quirrell.

Aussitôt, les Préfets rassemblèrent les élèves, mais ils éprouvèrent quelques difficultés, les élèves surexcités n'arrêtaient pas de se parler, ou alors ils tentaient de partir tous seuls, effrayés par le Troll. Alors qu'Eileen et ses deux amis tentaient de rester ensemble, ils croisèrent une foule de Gryffondor, dont Parvati. Celle-ci regardait autour d'elle avec inquiétude et fit signe à Eileen de s'approcher.

« Granger, souffla-t-elle, je ne sais pas où elle est. Cet abruti de Potter l'a fait pleuré avant le festin, et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Donc elle ne sait pas pour le Troll...

-Ah mince, tu veux qu'on aille la prévenir ? Tu as une idée d'où elle est ?

-Eh bien, je pense qu'elle a dû s'enfermer dans les toilettes des filles. Oui, une fille m'a dit qu'elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

-Bon on y va rapidement, puis on la ramène à la Salle Commune. Vite, il ne faut pas que les Préfets nous voient. »

Ils opinèrent et partirent en courant vers les toilettes pour fille. Neville n'osa pas dire qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans les toilettes pour fille, il se contenta de suivre le mouvement, pour ne pas abandonner ses amis. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les escaliers et s'apprêtaient à les prendre quand ils sentirent une odeur épouvantable, Susan se retourna et vit le Troll qui grimpait vers le deuxième étage, elle le montra aux autres qui se concertèrent rapidement.

« Bon, dit Eileen, voilà ce qu'on fait, vous allez chercher Granger, le Troll va dans son coin faut la sortir de là. Moi je vais chercher mon père et les autres professeurs pour leur dire que le Troll est au deuxième étage. Ne vous faites pas chopper.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? On verra bien, mais autant que je sois seule à me faire engueuler. Allez, on a pas de temps, ils doivent faire l'appel dans les salles communes. »

Ils se séparèrent donc, Eileen courra ventre à terre vers les cachots, mais elle venait d'atteindre les escaliers du premier quand elle vit Quirrell monter les escaliers et se diriger vers le deuxième étage, soulagée, elle lui emboîta le pas, et allait l'interpeller quand une voix familière gronda derrière elle.

« Eileen ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh, Papa, dit-elle avec assurance, je te cherchais. Je... j'ai vu le Troll, il partait vers le deuxième étage. Il n'est pas dans les cachots.

-Comment t'es-tu retrouvée au deuxième étage ? Les Poufsouffles sont au rez-de-chaussée !

-Oh euh... j'ai été séparé des autres, et après je me suis perdu dans la panique. Désolée, je... j'ai eu un peu peur et quand j'ai vu le Troll, j'ai encore plus paniqué. Mais il faut aller au deuxième étage. Je crois que Quirrell sais, il allait vers le deuxième étage. Bah, il est déjà parti ?.

-Quirrell ? Au deuxième étage ? J'y vais, toi retourne chez les Poufsouffles. Je te préviens que si je te croise encore une fois, tu auras une punition dont tu te souviendras ! Ah-là-là, aussi Gryffondor que ta mère ! »

Aussitôt, Eileen partit, mais elle s'arrêta dès qu'elle eût disparu du champ de vision de son père et elle se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles, elle devait retrouver ses amis. Elle arrivait devant les toilettes lorsqu'elle entendit des cris et des bruits de porcelaine qui se brise, aussitôt elle sortit sa baguette et accéléra en direction des toilettes, elle dérapa pour virer et s'engouffra dans les toilettes. Là elle vit Susan, Neville et Parvati qui tentaient de détourner l'attention du Troll tandis qu'une voix effrayée sortait des cabines de toilettes où devait être enfermée Granger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, hurla Neville, on ne connaît aucun sort !

-On retient son attention, décida Eileen, mon père et Quirrell sont dans le coin, ils vont finir par arriver.

-Oui mais quand ! On a pas de temps, tempêta Susan, le Troll va tuer Granger !

-Eh bien lancez des sorts ! Qu'est-ce que vous connaissez comme sorts !

-Mais les Trolls résistent aux sortilèges, dit Neville, et on est qu'en Première Année !

-J'ai une idée, s'exclama Parvati, _Wingardium Leviosa_! »

Alors qu'elle exécutait le sort, la massue du Troll s'éleva dans les airs, celui ci regarda la massue d'un air idiot, se demandant pourquoi son arme s'était soudain envolée. Puis Parvati interrompit le sort et le lourd objet retomba, droit sur la tête du Troll qui s'écroula dans un grand bruit. Soudain, tout paraissait calme, on entendait plus que le glougloutement de l'eau qui s'échappait des lavabos fracassés et Granger qui continuait à sangloter doucement. Se secouant enfin, Susan fit le tour du Troll et alla voir la jeune Gryffondor.

« Eh, Granger, dit-elle doucement, ça va, tu n'as rien ?

-Je, je crois. Enfin, si, un éclat de céramique m'a coupé quand il a cassé les toilettes. Mais sinon ça va. Me... merci, vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

-Granger, je veux dire Hermione, dit Parvati, tu vas bien ? Viens, je vais regarder cette coupure.

-C'est toi qui est venu me chercher ?

-Oh, dit Parvati, tu sais, c'était rien. Enfin on pensait pas rencontrer le Troll quoi, on était juste censé te prévenir qu'il y avait un Troll dans les cachots et qu'il fallait aller dans les salles communes.

-Viens, dit Eileen, il faut qu'on y retourne, notre absence ne va pas passer inaperçu. J'ai dit à mon père que je m'étais paumée, j'ai pas intérêt à ce qu'il me recroise. »

Ils entendirent alors des bruits de pas sonores. Eileen jura, mais ils restèrent figés tandis que les professeurs débarquaient dans les toilettes, ils étaient trois, McGonagall, Rogue et Chourave. Lorsque la vieille écossaise vit quatre enfants auprès du Troll, elle blêmit et s'exclama d'une voix furieuse.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est vous est passé par la tête ! Affronter un Troll ! Vous n'êtes qu'en Première Année !

-Je suis désolée, commença Parvati.

-C'est de ma faute, la coupa Granger, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un Troll, je n'étais pas là au festin. Et Parvati et ses amis ont voulu me prévenir, mais ils ne pensaient pas trouver le Troll. Quand ils m'ont trouvé, le Troll m'attaquait et... ils m'ont sauvé la vie. »

En finissant sa phrase, elle éclata en sanglots, complètement sous le choc. Eileen vit son père qui la fixait d'un air furieux, et elle sut qu'elle allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse exploser, c'est McGonagall qui s'exclama.

« Dans ce cas, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle semblait contenir, je vais...

-Permettez Minerva, intervint le Professeur Chourave, ces trois-là sont de ma maison, c'est donc moi qui les jugerait. Mesdemoiselles, Monsieur, je vous accorde cinq points chacune, je comprends que vous ayez simplement voulu aider votre amie. Mais je vous préviens que la prochaine fois, il faudra s'adresser à un Préfet.

-Merci Pomona, quand à vous. Mademoiselle Granger, ce n'est absolument pas de votre faute, nous aurions dû vérifier les toilettes. Et Mademoiselle Patil, vous recevrez cinq points, pour votre présence d'esprit. Mais vous aussi, pensez à avertir un Préfet à l'avenir. Allez, rentrez dans vos maisons, et vite, le Festin s'y termine et on doit s'inquiéter pour vous.

-Un instant, intervint le professeur Rogue, Eileen reste ici, je te prie. Eileen, reprit-il une fois que les autres se fussent un peu éloignés, tu m'as menti. Que tu me caches des choses, je le comprends, c'est de ton âge, mais pas dans des moments comme ça ! Oh ma chérie, j'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai vu ici...

-Désolée Papa, dit Eileen d'une voix contrite, je... je ne voulais pas dénoncer mes amis. Et je ne pouvais pas les abandonner. Mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que l'on rencontrerait le Troll.

-Bon, je vais passer pour cette fois. Même si Minerva et Pomona ont été particulièrement indulgentes envers vous. Mais... je retire ce que je t'ai dit, tu n'es pas une Gryffondor, tu es définitivement une Poufsouffle !

-Merci Papa. Je vais aller rattraper mes amis. Et... désolée encore de t'avoir inquiété, je... Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à la jambe ?!

-Oh, dit-il en cachant sa jambe qui saignait sous sa robe, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, une potion de cicatrisation et on ne verra même plus la cicatrice.

-Mais enfin, où... Le couloir interdit ! Tu es allé vérifier si l'objet était bien gardé, et tu t'es fait mordre par le monstre de Hagrid !

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur le monstre de Hagrid ?

-Rien, dit-elle en rougissant, c'est toi qui en a parlé. Il y a deux mois tu ne voulais pas que je m'en approche à cause de ça. Mais apparemment, toi ça ne t'as empêché de rien...

-Bon, écoute, ce n'est pas tes affaires ! Tu n'as pas à t'en occuper. Et oui, je suis allé vérifier les défenses de la pi... de l'objet ! Parce que je suis persuadé que le Troll é une diversion. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en occuper, je m'en occupe tout seul, compris ?

-Compris ! Mais je te conseille d'aller demander à Hagrid comment on empêche sa bête de mordre. Je ne suis pas sûre que Maman soit très heureuse si tu te fais charcuter.

-Ne m'attaque pas aux sentiments, dit Rogue en souriant, ta mère sait ce que je fais. Et ne te plains pas qu'elle en sait plus que toi, elle a vingt ans de plus que toi, et tu le sais très bien.

-Je n'allais rien dire Papa, rit Eileen, je me doute que je passe bien après Maman. Bon, je vais profiter de ce festin, soigne-toi bien.

-Et pas un mot à tes amis ! Bon appétit ! »

Le lendemain, avant le cours de Botanique qu'ils avaient en commun, Hermione aborda le trio de Poufsouffle et leur dit « Merci. », ceux-ci lui sourirent et lui dirent qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Depuis Parvati et Hermione traînaient bien plus souvent ensemble et Hermione s'invitait souvent aux rencontres avec les trois Poufsouffles et sa Serdaigle de sœur.

 **Voilà un chapitre un peu court, j'essaie de respecter un peu la chronologie des romans. Et je n'avais pas tellement d'inspiration aussi, je suppose. Bref, attendez vous à des chapitres qui tournent entre 5-6 pages open office (celui ci en fait 6) et 10-12, généralement quand ça fait plus je coupe en deux à moins de vraiment craquer. J'ai encore un chapitre en avance et un autre en progrès, mais je devrais avancer dans la semaine, là je m'attarde surtout sur le brouillon pour avoir un plan plus clair.**

 **Sinon que dire de ce chapitre ? Est-ce que vous aimez que Eileen soit aussi une pro du Quidditch ? Je ne pense pas que ça sera aussi important que pour Harry, mais ça va être un point important surtout au niveau des relations (je n'en dis pas plus, vous ne verrez pas ça avant quelques tomes), et puis ça va lui permettre d'affronter Potter et plus tard Malefoy autrement que dans les couloirs. Et le Troll vous en avez pensé quoi ? Personnellement je trouve que Rogue met quand même très peu de temps à aller au couloir interdit, puis d'en revenir en boitant. Mais bon, il fait une course en scénarium, ça aide. Et s'il s'inquiète pour sa fille quand elle affronte un Troll, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines le pauvre.**

 **Ça c'est quelque chose qui va m'amuser je sens. Faire les mêmes aventures que celles de Harry, mais avec un Papa poule dans l'établissement. Ou même une vraie famille aimante pour l'Elu qui est toujours en trian d'affronter la mort chaque année. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu à la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **RAR :**

 **Queen Cassandra**

 _Hey !_ **Hey !** _  
Oui le premier cours de Potion m'a plu, tu respectes très bien le professeur Rogue ;)_ **Merci beaucoup, j'avoue que c'est un aspect que j'essaie de bine travailler, vu que c'est un peu le personnage central de l'histoire. Certes on verra bien plus Eileen et Neville, mais c'est lui le vrai moteur de cette histoire que ce soit dans la fiction ou dans la réalité ;)** _  
L'altercation entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle j'ai bien aimée aussi, j'espère que Potter se brûlera les ailes par son arrogance,_ **Très honnêtement, je ne sais pas encore quoi faire de Potter. J'ai quelques idées, mais je pense qu'il me dira lui-même ce qu'il voudra en temps voulu XD** _  
On se revoit donc au prochain chapitre …_ **Le voilà:p** _  
Bisous_ **Bisous.**


	6. Chapitre 6: Le Match de Quidditch

**Salut à toutes et à tous, un chapitre un peu en avance parce que le dernier était en retard :p Du coup, sixième chapitre, on entame les choses sérieuses avec les matchs de Quidditch, l'intrigue qui commence à se lancer, etc... J'espère que ça vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas ^^**

Peu de temps après Halloween avait lieu le premier match de Quidditch, opposant les Gryffondors aux Serpentards, Eileen y assistait en compagnie de ses amis, mais surtout d'Elen et Dai. Malgré les efforts de Dubois pour cacher que Potter était son attrapeur, celui-ci n'avait pas pu se retenir de se vanter et de se pavaner et les Serpentards savaient parfaitement quel était l'Attrapeur adverse, mais ils pensaient trouver un faible première année en face d'eux, à peine capable de rester sur son balai. Les joueurs s'élancèrent avec Madame Bibine et Potter fit bientôt mentir les rumeurs qui disaient qu'on l'avait laissé entrer dans l'équipe à la suite d'une manœuvre de son parrain, il évoluait dans les cieux avec la même virtuosité que les autres joueurs, et même avec bien plus d'aisance que plusieurs joueurs plus âgés.

Si Eileen le trouvait insupportable à terre, elle ne put lui nier qu'il était doué pour le vol, ses deux mois d'entraînements lui avaient permis d'engranger plus de connaissances sur le vol qu'elle n'avait pensé devoir en apprendre un jour et Potter semblait les dépasser encore. Il se contentait pour l'instant de tourner au dessus du stade, loin au dessus des autres joueurs, se contentant de quelques figures pour saluer les buts de ses coéquipières, mais il tentait parfois des feintes pour épuiser son adversaire, ou bien il effectuait des vols en rase-motte pour tenter d'apercevoir le vif au sol.

Mais si le jeu de Potter était impressionnant, c'était les Poursuiveurs qui intéressaient Eileen, elle savait très bien que les deux trios qui s'affrontaient dans les airs seraient ses adversaires dans quelques temps et elle essayait de retenir le plus de choses possibles sur leurs mouvements. Elle nota d'abord que les Serpentards étaient très agressifs, n'hésitant pas à commettre des fautes pour récupérer le Souaflle, tandis que les rouges et or se contentaient de faire preuve d'une plus grande maestria. Et Dubois, le gardien des lions, semblait presque infaillible, il bloquait but sur but, ce qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle du tout pour l'équipe du blaireau.

Eileen fit cependant remarquer à Elen que les joueuses de Gryffondor étaient beaucoup plus individuelles qu'elles-même, elle vit plusieurs fois une des joueuses perdre le Souaffle en tentant une action d'éclat alors qu'une de ses coéquipières mieux placée aurait pu marquer. En s'entraînant bien, elles pourraient surpasser les lionnes par un bon jeu d'équipe, qui surpasserait le talent individuel des joueuses. Elles ne pensaient par contre pas avoir grand chose à craindre des poursuiveurs de Serpentard, Flint était le seul à peu près de leur niveau, et elles les surpasseraient facilement si elles arrivaient à éviter leurs coups bas.

Alors qu'Eileen commentait le jeu des batteurs Weasley avec Dai, qui se montrait très impressionné par l'efficacité des jumeaux, ils virent que Potter semblait en difficulté. Alors qu'il évoluait jusque là avec grâce dans les airs, il se cramponnait maintenant à son balai avec une expression terrifiée tandis que l'objet se secouait avec des mouvements saccadés, comme s'il avait un ratage. Aussitôt, les jumeaux Weasley se ruèrent vers lui, mais le balai s'éleva, leur échappant et ils durent se résoudre à tourner en dessous de l'Attrapeur pour le rattraper s'il lâchait prise, vite rejoints par leurs coéquipiers. Pendant ce temps les Serpentards continuaient à jouer, mais même l'arbitre ne les regardait plus.

Alors que tout le stade scrutait le jeune Gryffondor, il y eût de l'agitation dans les tribunes des professeurs, ce que personne ne remarqua. Par contre, ils virent que Potter reprenait le contrôle de son balai et qu'il parvenait à se redresser. Il piqua alors vers le sol, et le stade se figea, persuadé qu'il avait définitivement perdu le contrôle et qu'il allait s'écraser, les Weasley se ruèrent vers lui, mais le Nimbus 2000 les dépassa et s'arrêta près du sol, laissant descendre Potter qui semblait avoir des problèmes à respirer. Il toussa plusieurs fois, puis montra un petit objet doré qui se révéla être le vif, il l'avait attrapé en tentant de se stabiliser et avait failli l'avaler.

Cependant, à part les Serpentards, peu de gens commentèrent cette prise peu conventionnelle, ce dont toute l'école parlait, c'était la façon dont Potter avait failli chuter de son balai. Plusieurs disaient que ça sentait le mauvais sort, et c'était également l'opinion de Granger, quand elle rejoignit le groupe d'amis dans une salle vide. Ils s'exerçaient au sortilège de lévitation car le Professeur Flitwick avait décidé de les examiner sur ce sujet avant Noël. Hermione exposait sa théorie tout en faisant léviter des coussins.  
« Je suis sûre que c'est Rogue qui a fait le coup ! Il déteste Potter, et...

-Eh, s'insurgea Eileen, c'est de mon père que tu parle là ! Potter est un sale cafard, je suis d'accord, mais de là à le tuer, faut pas rêver. Et comment tu sais que mon père aurait fait ça ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai fait arrêter, se vanta la jeune fille, je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour lancer un sort, il faut fixer sa cible en prononçant la formule magique, et Rogue n'a pas cillé une seule fois. Alors je me suis glissé derrière lui et j'ai mis le feu à sa robe, il s'est retourné et à ce moment, Potter a pu reprendre le contrôle de son balai. Alors, tu en dis quoi ?

-Non, c'est pas possible répondit Eileen, je... Écoute, je vais lui poser la question, et je vous dirais ce qu'il en est.

-Hermione, ajouta Parvati, désolée de te dire ça, mais... on le connaît Severus, ça fait six ans qu'on va chez les Rogue, et il n'a rien d'un meurtrier. C'est ridicule, il y a sûrement une autre explication.

-Très bien, très bien, s'écria la brunette excédée, Eileen tu demanderas à ton père ce qu'il pense. Même si je doute qu'il dise quoi que ce soit, même s'il est coupable. Personnellement je ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il dira...

-Ah ça suffit Granger, s'emporta Eileen, c'est mon père ! Il a déjà la moitié du monde sorcier contre lui, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Je te préviens, s'attaquer à mon père, c'est s'attaquer à moi !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Empêcher Parvati de me fréquenter ?!

-Je n'impose rien à mes amies, dit froidement Eileen, mais je ne te laisserais pas t'attaquer à ma famille. Fais attention Granger, je suis une sorcière redoutable, lorsque je m'y met. Maintenant, je vais partir avant que tes mots ne dépassent ta pensée. »

Eileen reprit ses affaires et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Neville lança d'une voix dure

« Granger, je te pensais plus intelligente. Je ne connais pas Rogue aussi bien que mes amies, mais je sais une chose, si Eileen dit quelque chose sur son père, il y a de grandes chances qu'elle ait raison. Je pars aussi, Susan tu veux venir ?

-Je viens, confirma la Poufsouffle, on va les laisser entre eux. A plus Granger. »

Les trois Poufsouffles sortirent en même temps de la salle, ils ne virent pas les sœurs Patil qui tentèrent de les retenir, puis abandonnèrent. Elles se retournèrent alors vers Hermione, qui commençait à regretter son accès de colère, la jeune Gryffondor regarda les deux indiennes, puis dit avec une petite voix.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter, je... Je m'excuserais demain. Vous pensez que ce sera possible ?

-Tu n'as pas assuré, c'est sûr, commença Parvati.

-Tu as de la chance, reprit Padma, Eileen n'est pas rancunière.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en voudra, mais ce n'était vraiment pas sympa ce que tu as fait.

-Parfaitement, approuva sa sœur, tu aurais mieux fait de te taire, Hermione. »

De son côté Eileen avait décidé d'avoir une petite discussion avec son père directement, elle l'avait déjà vu hier, donc elle savait que leur prochain rendez-vous serait la semaine prochaine et elle ne voulait pas attendre autant de temps. Elle remercia ses amis pour leur soutien, mais décida d'aller frapper au bureau de son père seule, ce qu'ils lui accordèrent volontiers. Elle se dirigea donc vers les cachots et frappa à la porte de son père après s'être assurée qu'aucun Serpentard ne traînait dans le coin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, grogna la voix familière, mais un sourire illumina son visage sitôt qu'il eût reconnu sa fille, oh Eileen, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

-Papa, je voulais te parler du match de cette après-midi.

-Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé, plaisanta son père, Serpentard s'est fait humilié par Gryffondor, je pense que cette année encore Minerva conservera sa coupe. C'est dommage, je pensais qu'avec le départ du grand Charlie Weasley elle changerait de main.

-Eh, ne sous-estime pas les Poufsouffles, on a une équipe du tonnerre cette année, Liva entretient de grands espoirs. Et puis, ajouta sa fille sur un ton taquin, ça fait six ans que la Coupe des Quatre Maisons reste dans les mains des Serpentards, tu ne vas pas en plus te mettre à monopoliser la Coupe de Quidditch. Mais... ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler.

-Ah vraiment ?

-Eh bien, dit-elle d'un ton grave, je voulais te parler de l'accident de Potter. J'ai eu quelques mots avec Granger, en gros elle pense que c'est toi qui a failli faire chuter Potter de son balai. Oh, je ne te soupçonne absolument pas, mais j'ai dit que j'allais te demander.

-Granger ? La Née-Moldue qui croit tout savoir alors qu'elle n'a fait que mémoriser tous les livres du programme ? Honnêtement, je n'aime pas cette fille là, elle n'a aucune imagination, et est du genre à toujours suivre les règlements, alors que tous les bons potionnistes savent qu'il faut savoir improviser en permanence. Bref, pour en revenir à cette tentative d'ensorcellement, qu'est-ce qui fait que Miss Je-sais-tout me soupçonne ?

-Elle a dit que tu avais les yeux rivés sur Potter et que tu marmonnais des formules magiques, et que Potter a été sauvé lorsqu'elle a mis le feu à ta cape. Oups, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça.

-Ah, c'est elle le feu ? Peut-être pas si rigoriste que ça, alors. Quand aux formules, tu pourra dire à ta Granger que je jetais effectivement un sort à Potter, j'essayais de reprendre le contrôle de son balai. Et non je ne sais pas qui a lancé le sort, alors ne me demande pas cette information.

-Oh ! Je... Honnêtement, je ne te soupçonnais pas, mais j'aurais jamais pensé que tu essaye de sauver Potter...

-Je ne suis pas un si mauvais enseignant que je laisse mes élèves s'écraser au sol, persifla Severus, dussent-ils être des petits idiots pédants. Et j'avais une dette envers James Potter...

-James ? Tu veux dire le mec qui horripile autant Maman que toi ? Le meilleur ami de Parrain?

-Oui, répondit son père, je... Oh, tu es bien assez âgée pour entendre ça ! C'est quand on était en sixième année, j'étais obsédé par le fait que Remus disparaisse tous les soirs de pleine lune et Black a trouvé intelligent de m'avertir que je comprendrais pourquoi si je passais par un passage secret menant hors de Poudlard qu'il est hors de question que je t'indique. Bref, j'étais bien engagé dans ce passage quand James Potter a déboulé, m'a ceinturé et m'a traîné hors du passage, juste avant que j'ouvre la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait un loup-garou déchaîné. S'il n'avait pas été là, je serais mort ou j'aurais subi le même sort que Remus. Et vu mes fréquentations après l'école, ça n'aurait pas été long pour que mes amis m'éliminent à leur tour.

-Mais... c'était totalement irresponsable ! Comment ce... Black peut encore se regarder dans une glace ?! Utiliser son ami pour tuer un autre élève, simplement parce qu'il le méprise.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas que Black ait bien réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes. Il était... très tête brûlée. Mais Remus m'a avoué que Black ne s'était jamais vraiment repenti de ce qu'il continue de considérer comme une bonne blague. »

Eileen ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de caresser la broche épinglée à sa robe. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que son père avait failli mourir qui la bouleversait, ça faisait depuis ses cinq ans qu'elle savait que Papa avait eu un passé très mouvementé, mais le fait que son parrain adoré avait failli mutiler voire tuer une autre personne et surtout une personne qui était maintenant aussi proche de lui. Constatant son trouble, Severus se leva, vint la serrer dans ses bras et murmura

« Oh ma chérie, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te raconter ça, je te sur-estime beaucoup trop. Tu n'as pas à savoir que ton père a risqué tant de choses...

-Oh non Papa, ce n'est pas ça, dit la petite fille en ravalant ses larmes, je pensais à Parrain. Je... je crois que je viens de comprendre ce que c'est d'être un loup-garou et les horreurs qu'il a dû vivre. Je me dis que si un homme aussi gentil et calme que lui aurait pu tuer un élève, c'est que... la Bête doit être plus forte que tout.

-Eh ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas, elle n'est pas plus forte que la potion Tue-Loup. Remus avait des problèmes parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore été inventée, mais maintenant grâce à ta mère et moi il est totalement inoffensif, même pendant les pleines lunes. S'il avait pris cette potion ce soir-là, j'aurais vu un loup recroquevillé dans un coin et c'est tout, je n'aurais rien risqué.

-Oh, vraiment ? Bon, je... je vais te laisser Papa, j'ai déjà pris trop de ton temps, et...

-Eileen, dit son père en souriant, tu es ma fille, j'ai tout le temps qu'il faut pour toi. Et je ne veux pas que tu rumines dans ton coin. Eileen, je sais que c'est difficile cette relation de professeur, mais je reste ton père. Si tu vas mal, viens me le dire tout de suite, ne te morfonds pas dans ton coin. D'accord ?

-D'accord, Papa, dit Eileen en souriant. Si j'ai vraiment des problèmes je viendrais te voir. Mais je vais bien, je t'assure. Ou plutôt, si j'ai vraiment un problème, il faudra que je le règle avec Parrain, pas avec toi, d'accord ?

-Très bien, je comprends. Allez à la prochaine ma chérie, et amuse-toi bien.

-Merci, à la prochaine Papa. »

Eileen repartit vers son dortoir, le cœur assailli de doutes sur son parrain. Elle résolut alors de les écrire dans une lettre, elle monta donc dans sa chambre pour y prendre du parchemin et une plume d'aigle qu'elle trempa dans de l'encre rouge.

 _Cher Parrain,_

 _Je t'écris de Poudlard, Black t'auras sûrement appris avec quel brio son protégé a remporté le premier match de l'année. Personnellement je joue dans deux semaines, j'ai hâte de montrer que Potter n'est pas le seul première année qui sache voler. Mais je ne t'écris pas pour te parler de Quidditch._

 _J'ai parlé avec Papa d'un incident qui s'est déroulé durant le match, et on a évoqué la dette qu'il avait envers James pour l'avoir sauvé de toi. Et depuis j'ai des questions qui me hantent l'esprit, et je devais t'écrire. Est-ce que la Potion Tue-Loup est vraiment efficace ? Papa dit qu'avec elle, tu te transforme quand même, mais tu es complètement inoffensif. Est-ce que tu es dangereux sans cette potion ? Et comment font les loups qui ne peuvent pas en prendre ? Comment tu faisais pour vivre à Poudlard, si tu étais dangereux ?_

 _Je suppose que les sorciers ont peur des garous parce qu'ils sont dangereux. Mais vous n'êtes dangereux que pendant la pleine lune, non ? Est-ce que tu sais s'il existe un remède ? Désolée, je dois t'assommer de questions... Alors je vais juste finir en te disant que je t'aime Parrain, quelle que soit ta nature, et que ça ne changera jamais !_

 _Bisous, ta filleule qui t'aime._

 _PS : Il paraît qu'un passage mène vers l'extérieur de Poudlard, mais Papa ne veut pas que je le connaisse, donc je pense qu'il ne faut pas que tu me dise lequel est-ce._

Eileen relut sa lettre, corrigea quelques fautes, puis glissa la lettre dans une enveloppe qu'elle cacheta. Elle alla ensuite voir Neville pour lui demander s'il pouvait lui prêter Hedwige pour envoyer du courrier à son Parrain, ce qu'il accepta avec empressement. Alors que la chouette blanche partait par la fenêtre, ou plutôt par un tunnel qui menait vers l'extérieur, Neville lui demanda ce qu'avait dit son père.

« Oh, il a reconnu avoir jeté un sort sur Potter, mais uniquement pour le protéger, il essayait de combattre le mauvais sort.

-Mais pourquoi, demanda Susan qui les avait rejoint, je croyais qu'il le détestait.

-Ouais, il le déteste, mais il va quand même pas laisser un élève se faire tuer. Et en plus, il m'a dit qu'il avait une dette envers James Potter, le père de Potter, et qu'il s'était senti obligé d'intervenir pour ça. Enfin bref, tout ça c'est des vieilles histoires et honnêtement je n'ai pas envie de me mêler plus que nécessaire des vieilles rivalités de mon père.

-Au fait, intervint Susan, les Patil m'ont averti que Granger s'excusait, et qu'elle avait l'intention de venir s'excuser dès qu'elle te verra demain, elle s'est emportée sur le moment.

-D'accord, ça ira, moi aussi ça m'arrive de ne pas retenir certaines paroles sous le coup de la colère. Bon sinon, vous voulez que je relise vos dissertations d'Histoire de la Magie ? »

Et en effet, le lendemain Hermione s'excusa et reconnut ses torts lorsque Eileen lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait appris. Les deux filles se réconcilièrent rapidement et ne firent plus jamais mention de cette dispute. Deux semaines plus tard, le premier match de l'équipe des blaireaux, ils devaient rencontrer les aigles, encore une fois la foule vint nombreuse à ce match, puisque les Poufsouffles avaient eux aussi une première année qui jouait, et le fait que c'était la fille du sinistre professeur Rogue ne diminuait pas l'enthousiasme des spectateurs, bien au contraire. Des rumeurs courraient déjà sur les relations du professeur de potions avec Mme Chourave ou les pressions qu'il aurait fait pesé sur Liva Ollivander pour qu'elle accepte sa fille dans son équipe. Lorsqu'on les rapporta à Eileen, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en disant qu'elle allait leur prouver qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son père pour obtenir une place dans l'équipe. Et son ton était si assuré que les Poufsouffles qui lui en parlaient étaient très vite rassurés sur leurs chances de remporter la Coupe cette année.

Le jour dit, Eileen mangea de bon cœur au petit-déjeuner, sachant qu'elle devait prendre des forces avant le match. Elle remarqua rapidement que Elen, quand à elle, ne semblait rien pouvoir avaler, paralysée par le stress, elle échangea un regard avec Dai, puis ils entreprirent de rassurer la jeune fille. C'est Eileen qui finit par lui rappeler qu'ils formaient une équipe, et notamment eux les Poursuiveuses dont la stratégie entière reposait sur le jeu de groupe, et que si elle craquait, c'était l'équipe entière qu'elle mettait en danger. Cela fit enfin réagir la galloise qui sourit et se secoua pour être prête à en découdre avec les bleus et bronzes.

Les deux jeunes filles bavardèrent pendant une bonne partie de la matinée et arrivèrent presque en retard dans les vestiaires, alors qu'elles finissaient de se changer, Liva était déjà en train de faire le rappel des troupes pour son discours de motivation. Elle leur fit les gros yeux, mais commença sans rien dire de plus tandis qu'elles prenaient place avec leurs balais à ses côtés.

« Bien mesdemoiselles et messieurs, aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Parce que aujourd'hui, on va tester notre équipe, ça va être notre épreuve du feu. La plupart d'entre vous me connaissent de l'année dernière, mais on a trois nouvelles et on a changé de Capitaine, les Serdaigles pensent qu'on sera sûrement désorganisés, d'autant que j'ai dû aller chercher jusqu'aux premières années pour trouver des bons joueurs. On va leur montrer qu'ils ont tort, on va leur montrer que les blaireaux ne sont jamais désemparés, parce que nous restons unis ! Notre Maison compte sur nous, alors on va gagner ! PAS VRAI ?

-OUAIS !

-ON VA GAGNER ?

-ON VA GAGNER !

-ON VA GAGNER ?

-ON VA GAGNER !

-ALORS EN AVANT ! »

Ils entrèrent sur le terrain sous une ovation des Poufsouffles, ainsi que de quelques Gryffondors qui avaient toujours beaucoup aimé les blaireaux tant qu'ils ne s'opposaient pas à eux. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, Eileen attira l'attention de ses coéquipiers et elle commença à chanter

« Poufsouffle est la maison d'Helga

La plus juste des Quat' de Poudlard

Les blaireaux seront toujours là,

Aussi loyaux qu'on est fêtards,

Oui nous sommes des vrais blaireaux,

Nous sommes fiers et pleins d'ardeurs,

On ne nous affront' pas sans heurts,

Gare à ceux qui nous prenn't de haut !

Poufsouffl's ! Nous sommes travailleurs !

Just's, loyaux, nous avons bon cœur,

En face de l'adversité,

C'est ensemble qu'on va gagner ! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle chantait, sa voix enflait, et ses coéquipiers la rejoignaient, leurs voix unies portant dans tout le stade. Et lorsqu'ils reprirent le dernier couplet, tous les Poufsouffles les rejoignirent en cœur, créant une cacophonie dans laquelle on discernait cependant

« POUFSOUFFL'S ! NOUS SOMMES TRAVAILLEURS !

JUST'S, LOYAUX, NOUS AVONS BON COEUR,

POURTANT, FACE A L'ADVERSITE,

C'EST ENSEMBLE QU'ON VA GAGNER ! »

Et aussitôt les tribunes jaunes et noires éclatèrent en applaudissements et en ovations, que Madame Bibine mit plus d'une minute à calmer. Mi furieuse, mi enthousiasmée elle se dépêcha de donner le coup d'envoi pour éviter que les Serdaigles n'entraînent le stade dans un interminable concours de chant. Aussitôt, l'équipe des Blaireaux prit ses marques, une habile manœuvre permit à Liva de récupérer le Souaffle qui s'envolait, mais elle ne le conserva qu'une fraction de seconde, et le passa à Elen, surprenant totalement la Poursuiveuse qui voulait le lui prendre. La galloise fila vers les buts adverses, mais elle se retrouva vite devant un solide Poursuiveur bleu, elle feinta de passer à Liva, qui volait à sa droite, mais la balle passa par sa gauche pour atterrir dans les mains de Eileen qui évita souplement un Cognard, et partir en chandelle pour éviter le dernier défenseur. Aussitôt, deux Serdaigles la suivirent dans les airs, pour voir le Souaffle retomber dans l'autre sens, directement dans les bras de Davids, cette dernière accéléra une dernière fois et marqua après avoir feinté le Gardien des Aigles.

Une ovation s'éleva des tribunes pour saluer le but, et le nom d'Elen fut scandée par les Poufsouffles jusqu'à ce que le Souaffle fut remis en jeu. Survoltées, les Poursuiveuses menèrent la danse pendant la majorité du match, les Aigles n'étaient pas prêts à affronter une telle tactique, ce n'était pas seulement trois Poursuiveuses qui jouaient ensemble, on aurait cru trois corps reliés par un seul esprit, elles pressentaient les actions des autres et agissaient aussitôt en conséquence. C'était bien entendu grâce à leur code secret, qui bien qu'il eût quelques ratés dans le feu de l'action leur permettait de communiquer sans crier à tout bout de champs le nom de leurs coéquipières ou les figures qu'elles voulaient faire.

Alors que les blaireaux menaient 120 à 30, Eileen récupéra le Souaffle grâce à un joli Cognard de Dai, et fila vers les buts adverses, mais cette fois, les Serdaigles ne se laissèrent pas abuser et la rattrapèrent rapidement. Se sentant entourée, elle fit mine de tenter un tir, le but était à 20 mètres, les adversaires partirent un peu en avant et elle lança alors le Souaffle derrière elle, priant pour ne pas se rater cette fois là. Les Serdaigles tentèrent de rattraper la balle mais c'est Liva qui la réceptionna avec un cri de joie, elle la passa à Elen, qui la refila à Eileen en feintant à nouveau deux adversaires, qui se retrouva devant le Gardien. Celui-ci était abattu après avoir pris douze buts en vingt-cinq minutes et tenta à peine de bloquer le tir qui passa à travers le but de gauche.

Alors que les joueuses se replaçaient, elles virent Nellie qui piquait soudain vers le sol, les yeux braqués sur un point précis du sol, aussitôt l'Attrapeur des Aigles s'élança, bien décidé à profiter de la meilleure vitesse de son balai pour voler la victoire aux jaunes et noirs, ils s'approchaient tous les deux du centre du stade, tandis que tout le monde fouillait la zone du regard, cherchant un éclat d'or. Quelques secondes avant d'atteindre le rond central, Nellie remonta en chandelle, aussitôt les poursuiveuses de Poufsouffle s'écartèrent, comme à l'entraînement, le Serdaigle perdit une demie-seconde à l'imiter, en raison de la vitesse de son balai, et dût encore ralentir pour éviter ses compagnons dont un seul avait pensé à s'écarter, ce qui laissa largement le temps à Nellie d'attraper le vif par dessous déclenchant une ovation dans le stade qui se répercuta dans tout le parc.

Il fallut l'intervention de deux professeurs pour que la tribune des Poufsouffles se calme et se vide dans le parc, la plupart étant trop occupés à taper des pieds et à s'exclamer pour songer à partir. Les joueurs partirent rapidement se changer dans les vestiaires, les Serdaigles se disputaient, leur Attrapeur leur reprochant de ne pas s'être écarté pendant sa remontée. Les Poufsouffles quand à eux acclamaient Nellie autant que les trois Poursuiveuses. Dans les vestiaires, John proposa de porter une ovation à Eileen et sa chanson.

« On non s'il vous plaît, rougit Eileen, ce n'était rien. Je propose d'acclamer plutôt Liva, c'est elle notre héroïne du jour ! Sans elle, nous n'aurions jamais eu une telle coordination, entre Poursuiveuses, mais même avec l'Attrapeuse, les Batteurs et le Gardien. C'est notre Capitaine qui fait notre force, pour Liva hip hip hip...

-HOURRA, reprirent les joueurs à l'exception de Liva qui ressemblait à une grosse tomate.

-Hip, hip, hip...

-HOURRA !

-Hip, hip, hip

-HOURRA !

-C'est trop, murmura Liva, je n'ai fait que mon travail. Je vous remercie les filles, et vous aussi les gars, mais sans vous ça aurait été impossible. Il n'y a pas eu de héros ou de héroïne, on est une équipe et chacun d'entre nous a compté aujourd'hui. Sans nos Poursuiveuses, on aurait pas fait un aussi haut score, sans les Batteurs, nos joueurs n'auraient jamais pu évoluer aussi tranquillement, sans notre Gardien, on aurait pris quinze buts au lieu de trois et sans notre Attrapeuse, on aurait pas gagné aussi largement ! Vous avez tous été utiles, et pour ça je vous remercie tous. Pour l'équipe, hip hip hip...

-HOURRA !

-Allez, direction les douches maintenant, les copains ont dû nous préparer une jolie fête dans la salle commune ! »

Dans la salle commune, Eileen fut tout de suite alpaguée par Susan et Neville qui la félicitèrent pour le match, mais aussi pour la chanson. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse vraiment leur parler, elle fut entraînée par un tourbillon de gens qui amenèrent tous les joueurs sur une estrade improvisée au centre de la salle commune, où ils furent obligés de rester pendant que tous les Poufsouffles les acclamaient, même ceux qui n'étaient pas allé regarder le match.

« Merci, merci, dit Liva, merci beaucoup les amis. On est très fiers de ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui, mais rien n'est gagné, la coupe n'est pas encore dans le bureau de Chourave. Je sais que les Gryffondors ont quarante points d'avance. Mais il reste encore deux matchs, répondit Liva en souriant, en 1928, les Gryffondors menaient de 650 points le Championnat, c'est quand même les Poufsouffles qui ont gagné, rien n'est jamais perdu d'avance d'accord ? Mais on va se battre et on va l'avoir cette coupe ! C'est promis ! Parce que cette Coupe, on l'aura bougrement méritée ! »

Toute la salle l'acclama, puis Liva descendit de l'estrade, suivie des joueurs de l'équipe, et ils envoyèrent quelques élèves chercher de la nourriture dans les cuisines, quelques minutes plus tard des Elfes apportèrent de grands plateaux surchargés de petits-fours, de de biscuits apéritifs, de jus de citrouilles et de bouteilles de bièraubeurre, Malgré les insistances de plusieurs élèves, Jane la préfète en chef refusa que les élèves de première et deuxième année boivent de la bièraubeuure. Certains des élèves protestèrent, mais quand Liva rejoignit sa chef en tant que préfète, ils acceptèrent la règle et se contentèrent de jus de citrouille.

La fête se continua une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et certains auraient certainement voulu la prolonger encore après le repas, mais les Préfets interdirent formellement toute célébration nocturne et menacèrent de fixer le couvre-feu à 21 heures pour tout le monde s'il y avait trop de chahut, ce qui eût le mérite de renvoyer tout le monde à des activités plus normales. Eileen était sur le chemin de son dortoir pour aller prendre son devoir de Potions, lorsqu'une voix douce et aimable l'interpella.

« Jeune fille, s'il vous plaît, dit la jeune femme dans le tableau, je suis Helga Poufsouffle, je voulais juste vous remercier pour votre magnifique chanson.

-Oh, vous... vous l'avez entendu ?

-On me l'a rapporté, elle a fait forte impression sur Pomona, je peux vous l'assurer. Jeune fille, vous êtes Eileen, c'est ça ?

-C'est bien ça.

-Oui, c'est ça, Eileen. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, mais si vous avez quelques idées pour de nouveaux couplets, je pense que Pomona serait ravie de les entendre, elle m'a parlé d'en faire l'hymne des Poufsouffles.

-Oh, c'est trop d'honneur, dit Eileen en rougissant violemment. Je vais réfléchir à la terminer, mais... est-ce que vous pourrez demander quelque chose à Mme Chourave ?

-Bien sûr, Eileen.

-Eh bien si ma chanson devient vraiment l'Hymne des Poufsouffles, est-ce que vous pourriez lui demander de ne pas me citer ? Je voudrais que l'auteure de cet hymne soit celui de la Maison d'Helga, pas d'Eileen Rogue. Ah et si elle pouvait toucher un mot aux autres directeurs de Maison, pour qu'ils aient la même idée, je veux dire faire des hymnes. Poufsouffle n'est pas la seule maison de Poudlard, et les autres ont aussi leurs raisons d'être fières de leurs qualités.

-Mais bien sûr jeune fille ! Je vous félicite, vous êtes une vraie Poufsouffle et... votre camaraderie envers les autres maisons me rappelle notre époque, quand nous étions quatre amis qui voulaient enseigner ce qu'ils savaient aux enfants. En parlant d'enseignements, allez faire vos devoirs, on est dans une école, pas au café du commerce. »

Elles rirent toutes les deux et la plus jeune partit chercher ses affaires tandis que la Fondatrice disparaissait de son cadre, tout le monde savait qu'Helga Poufsouffle ne quittait guère son cadre dans la Salle Commune, hormis pour aller dans son tableau accroché dans le bureau de la Directrice des Poufsouffles. Bien que cela pouvait constituer un excellent moyen d'espionner les élèves, la Fondatrice avait refusé de se plier aux exigences des directeurs de Maison qui avaient voulu employer son portrait à ces fins, elle était partisane de la liberté dans les Salles Communes et couvrait plutôt les élèves que le contraire. Au fond, tous aimaient le portrait de la Salle Commune, ils avaient l'impression de vivre avec leur Fondatrice, ce qui était à la fois un peu impressionnant et très encourageant.

Le mercredi suivant, à l'heure du courrier, Neville reconnut Hedwige dans les oiseaux qui rentraient dans la Grande Salle, la chouette blanche plana vers la table des Poufsouffles, fit tomber sa lettre sur la tête d'Eileen et atterrit avec adresse entre deux plats, ce qui lui fit pousser un hululement de fierté. Neville lui donna un bout de lard, la caressa gentiment puis elle reprit son envol tandis que Eileen ouvrait sa lettre d'un coup de couteau. Elle lut rapidement la réponse de son parrain.

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Désolé de n'avoir pas répondu plus vite, j'écris ces lignes au soir de ta victoire au Quidditch, chose pour laquelle je te félicite. J'ai un nouveau travail qui m'oblige à me déplacer beaucoup et je n'ai trouvé la chouette de Neville à ma fenêtre il y a seulement deux heures, en rentrant de France. Je me dépêche de te répondre, ce soir j'aurais mon petit empêchement et je veux que ma réponse parte le plus vite possible._

 _Ah vous avez parlé de cet épisode-là ? Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas mon souvenir le plus heureux de ma scolarité. Il est normal que tu te poses ce genre de questions, c'est ce que toute personne sensée aussi proche d'un lycanthrope ferait. Je vais cependant commencer par dire une chose que tu n'apprécieras pas, je ne veux pas t'accabler de tous les soucis que rencontrent un loup, tu es bien trop jeune pour que je veuille t'imposer ce fardeau. Mais je ne vais pas non plus t'opposer un mur de silence, ce n'est pas la bonne méthode._

 _La Potion Tue-Loup est efficace dans le sens qu'elle m'empêche de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Je dois avouer, je continue à m'enfermer à double tour dans une pièce presque aussi inviolable qu'un coffre de Gringotts, car je suis paranoïaque mais je n'ai presque plus peur de faire du mal à ceux que j'aime. Oui je suis dangereux sans cette potion, tu ne t'en rappelle pas mais il y a dix ans je vivais avec vous, et les soirs de pleine lune je m'enfermais dans la remise du jardin tandis que ton père barricadait la porte du cottage. C'est un loup-garou sans potion qui m'a transformé,mais certains peuvent tuer, parce que la victime est trop fragile par exemple les Moldus ou les personnes âgées._

 _Les loups-garous qui n'en prennent pas prennent généralement leurs dispositions, ils s'enferment à double tour et renforcent magiquement la pièce où ils s'enferment. Heureusement les loups-garous sont souvent de bons sorciers, et les charmes résistent très bien. A Poudlard, eh bien je faisais la même chose mais je sortais du Parc par un passage secret que Severus ne veut pas que tu connaisse. Normalement, Madame Pomfresh m'y emmenait et je restais seule, mais au bout d'un moment James et Sirius m'ont rejoint, et c'était les meilleures pleines lunes de ma vie. Je sais que ton père n'aime pas James et Sirius et il a d'excellentes raisons pour ça, mais je n'oublierais jamais que ces deux-là m'ont accepté comme ami malgré ma différence et ont accepté de violer la loi et de risquer leur vie pour me tenir compagnie._

 _Oui, nous ne sommes dangereux qu'à la pleine lune. Les préjugés sont quelque chose d'horrible, mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Il n'y a pas de remède connu, si ce n'est la Potion Tue-Loup. Eileen, tu ne sais pas le bien que font de tels mots pour un paria comme moi, et e souhaite que tu ne le sache jamais. Je voulais juste te dire que tu étais ma filleule, presque ma fille puisque je n'ai pas eu d'enfants et que je n'en aurais certainement jamais, je suis prêt à tout pour toi. Je t'aime aussi, beaucoup._

 _Bises, Remus._

Eileen relut trois fois la lettre, puis elle la serra contre son cœur et la rangea dans sa poche, elle était profondément émue des mots de son parrain et très touchée par tout ce qu'il avait pu subir, malgré les imprécisions de la lettre, elle devinait très bien ce qui était écrit entre les lignes. Et d'un coup, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de sympathie pour Potter et Black, ils avaient harcelé son père, une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour elle, mais ils avaient aussi réconforté et aimé une autre des personnes qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Au final, même s'ils étaient particulièrement stupides et arrogants, ils n'étaient peut-être pas totalement méchants. Même si ce n'était pas forcément le cas pour Potter fils.

 **Alors ça vous a plus ? Je tiens à préciser, oui dans le canon Gryffondor n'a pas gagné la Coupe depuis 8 ans. Mais en même temps c'était l'époque où la Coupe de Quidditch et celle des Quatres Maisons n'étaient pas séparées, et puis je trouve bizarre que l'on parle de Charlie comme d'un excellent Attrapeur, mais qu'il n'arrive pas à gagner une seule Coupe de Quidditch. Je veux dire, Harry les gagne toutes à partir du 3 XD**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mon hymne des Poufsouffles ? Je voulais un peu marquer le coup et j'ai sorti ça. Bon, au départ je voulais faire un HUFFLEHUG, mais ça ne passe pas du tout en français ^^'**

 **Au fait je voulais vous remercier tous ceux qui me commentent, vous avez laissé 18 reviews (bon je triche, y'en a en double ^^'), c'est mon meilleur score et c'est la meilleure preuve que cette série vous plaît beaucoup :D**

 **RAR :**

 **adenoide Désolé, tu as posté ta review deux heures après que j'ai posté le chapitre, je te réponds donc un chapitre plus tard ^^'**

 _Donc on a un Sirius qui est resté ado._ **Yep, pour moi c'est Azkaban qui a fait mûrir Sirius, du coup s'il évite d'aller à Azkaban, il n'arrive pas à mûrir vraiment.** _C'est étonnant que Ron ne soit pas l'ami de Neville car il est celui qui les a débarrassé de Voldy._ **Selon moi, Ron ne devient ami avec Harry que parce qu'ils se sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le train (d'ailleur Mr Weasley le dit dans le 6), donc comme Neville est allé s'asseoir avec les filles, Ron ne l'a même pas remarqué et a plutôt bavardé avec Potter (qu'il connaissait certainement déjà pusique les Weasley sont une des rares familles de sang-purs fréquentables pour Sirius), et ils ont formé leur propre groupe. Plus le fait que Neville est à Poufsouffle, et Ron à Gryffondor, donc une raison de plus pour ne pas le connaître. Et accessoirement, parce que je n'aime pas Ron XD** _Eileen et ses amis font un bon groupe et sont solitaire._ **Solidaires tu veux dire ? ^^'** _Il est dommage que Neville soit si craintif, il a peur de son ombre et ne connait rien en tant que futur héritier._ **Bah justement je n'en ai pas fait un garçon aussi craintif que dans le canon, parce que pour moi c'est sa famille qui l'a sur-protégé et stressé à mort. Là il a fait comme dans le canon la découverte de la magie très tard, mais il n'y a pas eu de grand-oncle qui essaye de le tuer pour révéler sa magie, pas de grand-mère ultra possessive, pas de parents tarés à visiter à l'hôpital, mais deux parents de substitution qui l'ont aimé comme leur propre fils. C'est un peu mieux pour la confiance en soi.** _On peut dire que Dumby met son nez ou il ne faut pas._ **En même temps, c'est toute l'histoire de ce personnage, même dans le canon XD**

 _J'ai toujours trouvé nono qu'Hermione aille dans les toilettes pour pleurer, je ne sais pas mais elle a un lit dans un dortoir ou elle aurait pu aller pleurer._ **Elle est allé au plus près. Mais ouais c'est vraiment ne facilité scénaristique, de toute façon tout le passage est, je trouve assez con. Genre Hermione qui ment pour s'accuser d'être allé chercher le troll... alors que c'est les professeurs qui ont oublié de vérifier les toilettes et que Ron et Harry voulaient jsute la prévenir et pas avertir les profs. Genre elle avait rien à se reprocher quoi et eux non plus ^^'** _Les trolls sont la défense de Quirell alors Dumby n'a pas fait le rapport qu'un des trolls se soient échappés._ **Pour le coup, je pense que le Troll venait d'autre part. Mais ouais c'était évident que c'était Quirrell, surtout que le mec s'évanouit dans la Grande Salle et cinq minutes plus tard, Rogue le retrouve au deuxième étage XD**

 **Queend Cassandra :**

 _Bonjour Bonjour ;)_ **Bonjour !**

 _Eileen qui joue au Quidditch j'aime bien, hâte de la voir dans un match..._ **Ton vœu est exaucé :p**

 _Severus en papa poule j'ADORE :D_ **Moi aussi ça me fait marrer, et c'est pas fini :D**

 _A très vite pour la suite !_ **A la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Chapitre 7: Vacances houleuses

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas du petit retard, j'ai légèrement perdu le compte des jours de la semaine ^^'**

 **Bef, je viens de faire la relecture, je finis les remarques de fin et je poste ça tout de suite. Si je me dépêche, j'arriverais à le poster à minuit et on sera toujours dimanche donc je ne serais pas en retard ! XD**

 **On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

Noël approchait, et Poudlard subissait les rigueurs de l'hiver écossais, le lac était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace, le parc d'une épaisse couche de neige et il était devenu très difficile de s'y déplacer. Chaque matin, les élèves pouvaient voir Hagrid déblayer un chemin entre le château et les serres, qui étaient les seuls bâtiments à n'être pas enneigés en raison des sorts de chaleur qui faisaient fondre la neige aux alentours. La plupart des élèves attendaient ces cours avec impatience, puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à se tenir dans une pièce chauffée, le château n'était quand à lui réchauffé que par de grands feux dans toutes les cheminées, bien insuffisant pour élever toute l'école à une température correcte. Le pire était bien entendu les cachots, frais en temps normal ils étaient devenus glacés et de nombreux élèves firent brûler leur potion en maintenant le feu plus que de raison, pour ne pas perdre la chaleur du feu de leur chaudron.

Tout le monde attendait avec impatience les vacances pour s'éloigner de la rudesse du Nord. Eileen et ses amis avaient déjà de grands projets pour ces vacances, ils avaient contacté toutes leurs familles et le groupe composé de trois Poufsouffles, une Serdaigle et une Gryffondor commencerait par aller à la Chaumière pour passer quelque jours chez les Rogue, où ils seraient rejoints par Luna. Ils y resteraient jusqu'à Noël, événement qu'ils fêteraient tous chez eux, en famille. Enfin Susan t Eileen iraient chez les Ketteridge pour fêter le Nouvel-An avec Neville, Luna et son père partaient en exploration dans les Fjords norvégiens à partir de cette date tandis que les sœurs Patil prenaient un Portoloin pour fêter le Nouvel-An au Pakistan.

Alors qu'ils faisaient une bataille de boules de neige devant les grandes portes, les trois Poufsouffles virent Hagrid qui traînait avec difficulté un sapin vers le château, aussitôt Eileen se porta à sa hauteur et demanda s'il avait besoin d'aide, ce qui fut refusé par le colosse. Sans rien dire, elle profita du fait qu'elle était cachée par le sapin pour faire au dessus de l'arbre une gracieuse arabesque en murmurant une formule magique. Bientôt, Hagrid avança plus rapidement et il dit aux enfants.

« Vous voyez ! Une fois que l'arbre ne frotte plus contre la neige, c'est du gâteau.

-C'est très bien Hagrid, dit Eileen en se retenant de rire, vous l'amenez où ce sapin ?

-Dans la Grande Salle, c'est le dernier qui manque pour la décoration de Noël. La plupart des Professeurs sont en train de l'aménager, mais si vous voulez aider, je crois que Mme Chourave a besoin d'aide pour sa partie de la décoration, elle a décidé de nous faire profiter de quelques plantes spéciales.

-Oh, on pourrait aller l'aider, s'exclama Neville, j'ai très envie de voir quelles plantes elle nous a préparé pour Noël.

-Tu veux payer de vraies vacances à ta famille, Londubat, les interrompit la voix traînante de Malefoy, il paraît que tu a été élevé par des Moldus.  
-Je préférerais être élevée par des Moldus, répliqua Eileen, que par tes parents, Malefoy. Allez dégage, on a pas que ça à faire.

-Oh mes parents n'accepteraient jamais de la graine de traîtresse, ne t'en fais pas. Alors Londubat c'est comment chez les Moldus ? Ta véritable famille a tellement honte de tes parents qu'elle a refusé de t'accueillir ? »

Piqué au vif, Neville tenta de se ruer sur Malefoy, mais ses deux amies le ceinturèrent. Alors que Malefoy allait lancer une nouvelle pique, le Professeur Rogue sortit également des cachots et regarda la scène avec dédain.

« Londubat qui essaye d'attaquer un autre élève, je retire dix points à Poufsouffle. Maintenant fichez le camp, si vous êtes incapable de vous conduire convenablement.

-Il a été provoqué Professeur, protesta Hagrid. Malefoy a insulté sa famille.

-Malefoy, quand donc accepterez vous de grandir un peu ? Vous ajouterez à votre devoir sur les antidotes simples cinquante centimètres de parchemin, et gare à vous si vous ne le faites pas, vous aurez une retenue. Allons, dépêchez-vous, le Hall n'est pas un endroit pour traîner ! »

Les trois amis quittèrent rapidement le château pour se diriger vers les serres où leur Directrice était effectivement en train de s'affairer. Elle fut ravie de voir des élèves s'intéresser à son travail et les fit travailler pendant deux heures, ils devaient replanter des Bananiers Babillants, des arbres parlants auxquelles elle avait appris à chanter des cantiques de Noël et qui seraient placés dans tout le château pour les fêtes. Elle les récompensa en accordant quinze points à Poufsouffle chacun et en leur offrant un peu de chocolat.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite au château pour le déjeuner, le dernier qu'ils prendraient à Poudlard cette année-là puisqu'ils devaient partir dans le Poudlard Express le lendemain, à dix heures. Le lendemain, les cinq amis passèrent le voyage en train à échafauder toutes sortes de plans pour les vacances, à la gare ils virent Severus et Lily qui les attendaient avec un grand sourire. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le Chaudron Baveur pour en emprunter la cheminée, ce qui étonna beaucoup Neville qui n'avait jamais pris ce moyen de transport auparavant. Ils parvinrent tous à la Chaumière sans incidents et montèrent rapidement dans la chambre d'Eileen pour y être tranquille jusqu'au repas du soir. Neville hésita un peu sur le seuil de la chambre, ce qui surprit la jeune hôtesse.

« Bah Neville, tu ne viens pas, demanda-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-C'est que... Je suis jamais entré dans une chambre de fille et...

-Rooh, fais pas l'enfant, rigola Susan, on est pas des extraterrestres tu sais, c'est à peu près la même chambre que la tienne je suis sûre. En tout cas je n'ai jamais remarqué de différence flagrante avec la chambre de mes cousins.

-C'est bon Isis, dit Eileen déjà à autre chose, je te laisse sortir. Voilà, on est à la maison, tu es contente ? Allez va explorer si ça te dit. Bon, Neville tu veux que je te fasse la présentation ?

-Oh euh... oui pourquoi pas ?

-Bon ça c'est mon lit, mais quand vous serez ici on dormira tous par terre sur des matelas.

-On ne va pas être un peu serrés ? Il n'y a plus beaucoup de place libre.

-Oh, Maman agrandit toujours la pièce. Pas sûre que ce soit légal d'ailleurs. Sinon, là c'est mon armoire à vêtements, donc pas touche, mon bureau, sous la fenêtre, et la partie la plus intéressante c'est ici. Je range mes jeux, mais surtout mes croquis et mon nécessaire à dessin. Et j'ai même le chevalet que Papa et Maman m'ont offert à mon anniversaire. Tiens j'y pense, faut absolument que je fasse un portrait de nous tous !

-Tu sais peindre, s'interrogea Neville, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va parler et bouger comme les personnages des tableaux de Poudlard ?

-Si je demande à un magicien de lancer les bons sorts, oui je suppose. Mais ce ne sera pas vos vraies personnalités, le sort fixe un peu de notre empreinte magique sur la toile pour qu'elle adopte notre attitude. Sauf que l'empreinte magique à cet âge n'est pas très puissante, et donc les tableaux d'enfant ont rarement une personnalité très marquée. Mais théoriquement oui. Oh j'entends quelqu'un, je pense que c'est les Lovegood ! »

Ils descendirent alors les escaliers en courant, s'attirant les foudres de Severus

« On ne court pas dans la maison !

-Dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle, plaisanta Eileen. Désolée Papa, mais je crois que Luna est arrivée. Oui ! Salut Luna, bonjour M Lovegood. »

Les filles étreignirent tour à tour la nouvelle arrivante qui semblait ravie de retrouver ses amies, mais fut un peu déstabilisée en voyant Neville. Celui-ci bafouilla, mais finit par lui serrer la main et à lui dire bonjour. C'est Eileen qui coupa court aux habituelles questions « Oui c'est le Survivant, non il ne veut pas en parler, et on le laisse tranquille, c'est pas une bête de foire ! Alors Luna, comment c'était chez toi ?

-Pas trop mal, même si je me sentais un peu seule. J'ai hâte d'entrer à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

-Là-bas tu ne seras plus seule, dit Eileen, en plus tu seras forcément avec l'une d'entre nous, quelle que soit la maison où tu vas. Sauf si tu vas à Serpentard bien entendu. Bref, vous voulez aller dehors ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas promené dans la forêt ! »

Le groupe de jeunes sorciers sortirent donc pour se balader dans la forêt, non sans quelques recommandations « N'allez pas trop loin » les avertit Severus « On mange dans trois heures ! Ne vous salissez pas ! » ajouta Lily. Ils restèrent donc à la lisière du petit bois qui se trouvait au nord de la Chaumière, c'était nouveau pour Neville qui avait toujours vécu en ville et découvrait la nature et ses merveilles. Eileen était la plus habituée à la forêt, elle se promenait souvent, parfois seule parfois avec son parrain qui connaissait tout sur les habitants de la forêt. Eileen passa le reste de la journée à montrer à ses amis les animaux qu'on pouvait trouver dans la forêt si on ne faisait pas trop de bruit en marchant.

Ils rentrèrent à la tombée de la nuit, un peu frigorifiés, un peu enrhumés, mais pleinement heureux, et même les reproches de Lily ne purent leur faire regretter l'après-midi passée dans le petit bois. Tout en leur reprochant d'avoir trop traîné, la jeune femme leur offrit à chacun une tasse de chocolat brûlant et mousseux qui les réchauffèrent agréablement. Puis elle alla chercher une bouteille de Pimentine dans sa pharmacie et leur en fit tous boire une cuillère à soupe, la potion leur fit sortir de la fumée des oreilles pendant cinq minutes mais prévint tous les désagréments liés au froid. Ils passèrent ensuite dans la cuisine où Severus s'activait aux fourneaux.

« Alors les enfants, dit-il avec un grand sourire, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors ?

-On traînait dans la forêt, répondit Eileen, tu fais quoi à manger ?

-Aujourd'hui c'est soirée crêpes, on commence par des crêpes salées, les invités d'abord, Neville tu préfère quoi ?

-Euh... moi professeur ?

-Neville, soupira Severus, on est plus à Poudlard ici, je ne veux entendre personne m'appeler Monsieur ou Professeur, c'est Severus, ou même Sev si tu préfère. Alors qu'est-ce que je mets dans ta crêpe, lard, œuf, champignons, tomates, jambon, charcuterie diverses, on a pas mal de choses.

-Oh oui, d'acc... d'accord Prof... Severus, euh... lard, œuf et champignons, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-C'est parti. Je fais quatre crêpes en même temps, donc ensuite Luna, Padma et Parvati. »

Pendant toute la soirée ils mangèrent des crêpes, Severus leur prépara deux salées chacun, puis il fit des crêpes sucrées, confiture, marmelade, beurre-sucre, chocolat et caramel. Lui-même mangeait en dernier, le plus souvent sur le pouce, mais il continuait de faire la conversation. Neville découvrit un tout autre personnage que le Professeur de Potions sévère et un peu effrayant de Poudlard, chez lui il était ouvert et chaleureux, même s'il rigolait peu et ironisait beaucoup. On aurait dit un citron qui tentait de se radoucir mais n'y arrivait pas totalement.

Dans la semaine suivante, les six enfants passèrent beaucoup de temps avec leur professeur de potions, ou plutôt avec Severus Rogue, Lily n'avait pas de congé à part une semaine pour les fêtes de fin d'année et ils ne la croisaient donc que rapidement le soir et le matin s'ils se levaient assez tôt. C'était Severus qui leur préparait le petit-déjeuner complet au matin, mangeant avec eux en leur demandant ce qu'ils désiraient faire dans la journée. Étonnamment, il avait lui même de nombreuses et bonnes idées, il les emmena visiter le Ministère de la Magie, faire du shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais aussi dans les rues moldues de Londres, que Lily lui avait fait découvrir.

Dans le Château aux Corbeaux, ils croisèrent Bran Rook, le seigneur du lieu qui avait égaré sa tête et l'avait remplacée par un corbeau fantôme qui parlait à sa place et lui indiquait où aller, fascinée Eileen resta deux heures à discuter avec lui. Deux jours plus tard ils visitèrent le Loch Ness où résidait un dragon aquatique connu sous le nom de Long-Cou des Lacs, il était devenu si connu chez les Moldus que trois Oubliators logeaient en permanence à côté du Loch pour camoufler les apparitions de la créature. Neville faillit tomber dans le Loch en voulant récupérer une mousse rare pour Mme Chourave.

Ils purent également voir les magnifiques licornes d'Irlande, qui se différenciaient de celles de Poudlard par une couleur d'un noir profond, le guide leur expliqua qu'il n'en restait plus qu'une centaine d'individus dans cette réserve qui était la seule au monde, car elles avaient été beaucoup chassées, les sorciers pensaient autrefois qu'il s'agissait de licornes maléfiques. Ils visitèrent également la Ménagerie Magique Ministérielle, une cabane de jardin délabrée au milieu de Hyde Park qui contenait des spécimens de toutes sortes de créatures magiques, du groupe de niffleurs au gigantesque Noir des Hébrides qui trônait au milieu de la ménagerie.

Enfin, le 23 décembre, chacun rentra chez soi, puisqu'ils avaient déjà décidé de chacun passer les fêtes avec ses parents. Mais Neville avait obtenu que Eileen et Susan viennent passer le Nouvel An chez lui, Severus et Lily viendraient ensuite chercher Eileen le lendemain pour emmener les deux enfants au train, Tante Anna préférait éviter d'aller sur la Voie 9 ¾ si elle pouvait l'éviter. Le lendemain, Eileen recevait sa famille, c'est à dire sa grand-mère et son parrain qui déposèrent leur cadeau au pied du sapin qui ornait le salon et qu'ils s'étaient tous amusés à décorer au début de la semaine.

Ils mangèrent un repas traditionnel anglais de Noël, commençant par des saucisses entourées de bacon, accompagnées de pochettes surprises. Eileen en tira une avec Remus qui fit sortir une demi-douzaine de souris blanches sur lesquelles Isis se précipita, ravie d'avoir également un repas de fête. Elle trouva également des fausses fées qui voletaient autour de sa tête en clignotant, un chapeau pointu orné d'étoiles, et un mini-jeu de bavboules. Après l'apéritif, ils dégustèrent le plat principal la dinde de Noël, accompagnée de pommes de terres et de petits légumes que Eileen avait passé l'après-midi à éplucher, malgré les offres de son père de le faire d'un coup de baguette.

Ils finirent le repas par un imposant pudding de Noël qui attendait dans le réfrigérateur depuis deux semaines, des chocolats et une cafetière bien chaude. Eileen prit un chocolat chaud et Lily accepta que sa grand-mère lui serve une lichette de champagne, parce qu'à onze ans elle était une grande fille. Après avoir veillé jusqu'à près de deux heures du matin, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Le lendemain matin, Eileen se leva tôt, et fut presque désappointée de trouver son père déjà habillé dans la cuisine. Presque parce que ça faisait onze ans qu'elle trouvait son père habillé dans la cuisine quand elle se levait, quelle soit l'heure à laquelle elle essayait de se lever.

Elle le salua rapidement, mais ignora le petit-déjeuner pour se précipiter vers les cadeaux du sapin. Tous les ans elle ouvrait tous ses cadeaux sans attendre les derniers à se lever, elle était trop impatiente pour attendre sa mère qui dormait volontiers jusqu'à onze heures du matin, voire ne se levait que pour le repas du midi. Eileen détailla un peu ses cadeaux et commença par ouvrir le plus gros paquet, qui contenait un Brossdur 10, elle leva les yeux vers son père qui lui sourit.

« Je n'y connais pas grand chose aux balais, mais j'ai demandé de l'aide à Mme Bibine, d'après elle le Brossdur est le meilleur balai pour ton jeu, il ne va pas tout à fait aussi vite que le Nimbus, mais il vire bien plus facilement, ça devrait t'aider dans tes voltiges en groupe.

-Merci beaucoup Papa ! C'est de toi et Maman, c'est ça ?

-Oui, ta grand-mère t'a offert quelque chose, ton parrain aussi. Je voudrais juste te demander une chose Eileen.

-Oui ?

-Essaie de ne pas être trop imprudente, je ne veux pas faire une attaque chaque fois que tu joues.

-Je vais essayer Papa. Je continue à regarder mes cadeaux, tu veux les tiens ?

-Je suis moins impatient, je vais attendre les autres. Mais vas-y ne te gêne pas. »

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, Eileen attaque les cadeaux suivants, il y avait d'abord un jeu de bavboules de la part de sa grand-mère, qui était très forte à ce jeu, le jeu était très beau avec un plateau en marbre et des boules en nacre, le tout doté d'un sortilège permettant de le faire tenir dans la poche. Il y avait ensuite un gros paquet de divers bonbons moldus de la part de Neville, une encyclopédie des champignons magiques de la part des sœurs Patil, et un nécessaire d'entretien pour baguette de la part de Susan. Luna lui avait offert un pendentif qui ressemblait à un gros oignon poilu, si ce n'est qu'il était fait en bois et en chanvre, la notice précisait qu'il s'agissait d'un engloute-bourdeurs, destiné à protéger le porteur des pensées parasites. Eileen doutait fortement de l'efficacité d'un tel système mais elle trouvait l'objet joli.

Enfin elle dénicha le cadeau de son parrain, une grande enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit rapidement avec une expression de joie qui se dissipa rapidement en découvrant un vieux morceau de parchemin jauni. Elle le retourna dans tous les sens, espérant trouver une inscription quelconque. Amusé, son père la rejoignit et tenta de aire révéler ses secrets à l'objet, marmonnant différentes formules. Il finit par s'énerver et lui ordonna simplement de révéler ses secrets en donnant un coup sec sur le parchemin.

Aussitôt celui-ci s'anima, tandis que de fines lignes noires s'inscrivirent, comme écrites par une plume invisible. _M Lunard, salue Severus Rogue et lui prie de laisser tranquille les affaires d'autrui, fussent-celles de sa propre fille._

San comprendre, Eileen regarda le parchemin, visiblement déçue. Severus lui sourit légèrement, expression qui disparut rapidement à la lecture de la deuxième de ligne.

 _M Patmol voudrait exprimer son ébahissement à l'idée qu'un aussi formidable crétin eût pu réussir de quelque façon que ce soit dans sa vie._

 _M Cornedrue,_ continua une autre ligne _, voudrait exprimer ses respects à M Servilus et s'enquérir des sortilèges utilisés pour s'approprier une femme comme la sienne._

En lisant ces lignes, Severus rejeta le parchemin à l'autre bout de la salle où il voleta, les écritures toujours visibles, une dernière ligne continuant à s'écrire.

 _M Queudver voudrait ajouter que Severus Rogue devrait laver le tas de graisse qui constitue ses cheveux s'il veut ressembler à autre chose qu'un tas d'ordures._

C'est à ce moment que Lupin descendit les escaliers et trouva le père et la fille qui regardaient avec sévérité son cadeau. Il éclata de rire et s'approcha du parchemin fautif qu'il prit en main.

« Mon pauvre Severus, tu as essayé de forcer la Carte, c'est ça ?

-Ah tu trouves ça drôle, Lupin, siffla Severus d'une voix menaçante, ça te rappelle de bons souvenirs ?

-Pardon Severus, oui ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs, mais je sais qu'ils ne l'étaient pas forcément pour toi. Et de toute façon je n'ai jamais pris plaisir à ces séances là. Bref, c'était censé être pour Eileen, pas pour toi, mais j'avais oublié que ma filleule ne connaissait pas le concept de grasse mâtinée le jour de Noël.

-C'est quoi, demanda Eileen méfiante, c'est qui ces... gens qui insultent mon père ?

-Des amis, répondit Remus en souriant malgré lui, Lunard c'est moi, Patmol c'est Black et Cornedrue c'est Potter. Nous étions amis à l'époque de Poudlard, de très bons amis et l'on a réussi à créer cet objet, c'est la Carte du Maraudeur. On se l'est fait confisqué en dernière année par Rusard, mais Dumbledore l'a récupéré en début d'année et me l'a donné, je me suis dit que ça ferait un beau cadeau pour toi. C'est une carte de Poudlard, mais qui permet également de voir toutes les personnes qui s'y déplacent...

-Ouah c'est génial ! C'est de la magie impressionnante ! Comment elle marche ?

-Il faut dire une formule précise en tapant sur la carte, « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. », il y a d'abord la présentation, puis la carte de Poudlard s'affiche. Tu peux faire glisser les étages avec ta baguette, et quand tu veux la ranger, tu dis simplement « Méfait accompli. », et cela redevient un banal morceau de parchemin.

-Un parfait outil pour violer les règles et se déplacer dans le château après le couvre-feu, je ne sais pas si tu as une très bonne influence sur ma fille, Lupin.

-Allons Severus, je suis sûr que ta Eileen est quelqu'un de très raisonnable qui saura l'utiliser de façon utile et raisonnée. En tout cas sans doute plus que ses créateurs. Il faut bien que la jeunesse s'amuse, voyons !

-Bon, reconnut Severus en esquissant un sourire, je suppose que si j'avais su briser les règles pour m'amuser comme vous, j'aurais pas mal de souvenirs heureux de plus. N'empêche, Eileen, je veux que tu retienne bien ce que je vais te dire, je t'autorise en tant que père à utiliser ton cadeau, et j'essaierais de convaincre ta mère que cela ne gênera pas ta scolarité, après tout ses escapades n'ont pas empêché ton parrain de devenir Préfet et d'obtenir huit ASPICs et elle le sait très bien. Par contre, en tant que Professeur, je ne te favoriserais pas, alors tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire prendre par moi ou un de mes collègues en possession de cet objet, sinon ce très bel objet de magie risque de pourrir au fond du tiroir de mon bureau.

-Pourrir, tu parles, ricana Remus, tu l'utiliserais pour espionner tes élèves, je parie.

-Maintenant que je sais comment ça marche, bien entendu. Mais la question n'est pas là, est-ce que tu m'as compris Eileen ?

-Pas de traitement de faveur, oui j'ai compris Papa. Je l'ai compris depuis plusieurs années, tu sais, et tu me l'a très bien rappelé tout au long de ce premier semestre. Merci Parrain pour ce beau cadeau, je te promet d'en prendre soin.

-Et n'oublie pas de la léguer à quelqu'un en quittant l'école ou plus tard, il faut que la Carte continue de passer de mains en mains.

-D'accord, répondit-elle en souriant, oh Grand-Mère descend, bonjour Grand-Mère merci pour ton cadeau. Tu veux faire une partie ?

-Plus tard, Eileen, je vais d'abord manger. »

A onze heures passées, Lily descendit enfin, les yeux bouffis de sommeil elle salua l'assemblée d'un vague signe de main, confondit sa belle-mère et Remus et se servit du café noir dans le premier récipient qu'elle eût sous la main, en l'occurrence une saucière que Severus venait de laver. Ce n'est qu'après avoir vidé sa saucière de café qu'elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux pour de bon, Eileen qui connaissait bien sa mère attendit ce moment pour la remercier de son cadeau. Remus fut le premier à partir, la pleine lune était pour ce soir il avala donc simplement un verre de potion Tue-Loup, puis rentra chez lui pour se préparer à cette épreuve. Mme Prince partit peu de temps après, elle ne restait jamais trop longtemps par crainte de s'imposer. La petite famille restée seule, ils mangèrent les restes du réveillon puis ils sortirent dans le jardin pour admirer Eileen étrenner son nouveau balai.

Une semaine plus tard le 31 Décembre, Eileen partit avec sa mère chez les Ketteridge, Lily avait obtenu d'une amie qui travaillait au Département des Transports Magiques que la cheminée des Ketteridge soit reliée au réseau pour l'occasion, M Ketteridge ne put cacher sa surprise de voir la jeune mère et sa fille sortir de sa cheminée, mais Mrs Ketteridge, habituée, se contenta de leur demander de s'essuyer sur le tapis prévu à cet effet. Eileen salua rapidement les Ketteridge, puis elle fonça retrouver Neville qui était dans sa chambre en compagnie de Susan.

Les trois amis se firent la fête, puis ils commencèrent à se raconter leurs Noëls, Susan était allé au Manoir Bones où ils avaient organisé une grande fête de famille, avec près d'une cinquantaine d'individus plus ou moins reliés à la famille Bones, elle avait notamment traîné avec sa tante Amélia et avec des cousins d'à peu près son âge. Neville raconta alors que le sien ne s'était pas réellement bien passé.

Tout avait commencé comme avant, Tante Anna, Oncle Richard et lui avaient réveillonné avec Oncle Bob, le frère de son oncle qui était au courant de sa nature puisqu'il était présent lors de sa découverte de la magie. C'était une sorte de colosse à l'épaisse barbe rousse, très différent de son frère qui était plutôt petit, la moustache noire impeccablement taillée et toujours très bien habillé, Oncle Bob était débraillé, débauché même, il avait un gros nez rouge, parlait très fort, riait encore plus fort et faisait toutes sortes de blagues plus ou moins idiotes. C'était un bon vivant qui aimait bien manger et bien boire, mais aussi s'amuser en général, il n'avait jamais trouvé de femme alors il s'invitait régulièrement chez son frère et sa belle-sœur qui l'appréciaient beaucoup et étaient toujours très heureux de le recevoir.

Donc, comme tous les Noëls, ils avaient mangé avec l'Oncle Bob et avaient terminé la soirée en faisant un poker où ils pariaient des chocolats. Le lendemain, ils avaient recommencé à jouer aux cartes après manger, ils faisaient tous les ans une partie de belote depuis que Neville avait appris à jouer à l'âge de cinq ans. Alors qu'ils étaient tous assis autour de la table, ils avaient alors entendu un craquement dans l'entrée, ils n'y avaient pas prêté attention, sans doute une marche qui avait un peu de jeu avec l'humidité. Mais Tante Anna avait regardé dans la direction du vestibule et rapidement quelqu'un en sortit brusquement.

C'était une grande femme, plutôt âgée, elle était vêtue d'une longue robe verte, d'un chapeau orné d'un vautour empaillé et elle portait un grand sac à main rouge, elle avait également des doigts crochus, un regard acéré et une voix autoritaire qui était présentement en train de protester qu'on l'avait éloigné de son petit-fils et qu'elle allait faire un scandale. On aurait juré qu'elle aurait pu tenir toute l'après-midi ainsi, mais Tante Anna l'interrompit sèchement.

« Augusta, avait-elle dit en lui lançant un regard sévère, est-ce que vous savez ce que vous venez de faire ?

-Bien sûr, je viens récupérer mon petit-fils !

-Non, vous venez de transplaner dans une maison de Moldus en présence de deux Moldus. S'ils n'avaient pas été, par un heureux hasard, dans le Secret, vous pourriez recevoir un avertissement du Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie, il me semble.

-Oh, bien sûr, je le savais. Mais la question reste, pourquoi m'avez-vous ôté mon petit-fils. Je suis une sorcière ! Et sa plus proche parente ! C'était à moi de l'élever.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'air choisi, c'est Dumbledore, si vous ne lui faites pas confiance à lui, pour qui êtes vous ?

-Je faisais confiance à Dumbledore avant qu'il ne me retire le fils de mon fils.

-C'est également le fils de ma sœur, ne l'oubliez pas. Il se pourrait que Neville accepte de passer quelques jours avec sa grand-mère, Augusta, mais nous ne le laisserons certainement pas partir avec une folle-furieuse qui débarque chez nous sans prévenir.

-Comment osez vous ?

-J'ose ! Il est comme notre fils ! Maintenant, venez, dans mon bureau, les garçons, restez ici, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. »

Elle était alors montée dans son bureau, à l'étage, et les trois garçons étaient restés en bas, un peu interloqués de ce qu'il s'était passé. Les deux femmes étaient redescendues, quelques minutes plus tard, ce que Tante Anna avait raconté à Augusta semblait l'avoir calmé car elle ne fit aucune remarque, elle se contenta de saisir le manteau de fourrure élimé que lui tendait Anna et transplana à nouveau pour rentrer chez elle, Tante Anna reprit alors la partie en refusant de répondre à toutes les questions que lui avaient posés les trois autres.

« Alors, vous en pensez quoi, demanda Neville. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais une grand-mère sorcière.

-Et ça te gêne, demanda Susan, je veux dire que ce ne soit pas elle qui t'ait élevée ?

-Eh bien... je suppose que j'aurais préféré être élevé dans le monde sorcier, plutôt que d'y être lâché à l'âge de onze ans avec autant d'information qu'un gosse de un an. Mais Tante Anna et Oncle Rick, je veux dire Richard... ils ont été des parents pour moi et je ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir de m'avoir élevé comme leur fils. Au final, j'ai peut-être été plus heureux comme ça, je ne sais pas et je ne voudrais rien changer de peur de tomber sur pire. Mais j'aurais tout de même aimé savoir les raisons qui ont poussé Dumbledore à choisir une famille de Moldus par dessus une famille de sorciers... Je doute que mon bonheur en soit la principale cause.

-Eh bien, dit lentement Eileen, il se peut que je le sache...

-Ok Eileen, tu m dis tout de suite tout ce que tu sais, dit Neville d'une voix tendue, et pas de blague ok ?

-Eh, dit Susan en riant, calme-toi Nev', qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Ca fait une semaine que je me demande ce qu'a dit Tante Anna à Augusta, et je déteste l'idée que ma tante me cache quelque chose. Elle ne le fait jamais. Alors il se peut que je ne sois pas réellement dans mon état normal, ok ?

-Calme-toi Nev, reprit Eileen, c'est... Je ne suis pas censé t'en parler, c'est un secret de Dumbledore que j'ai appris parce que mon père en a parlé devant moi, d'accord ? Le directeur ne veut pas que tu le sache, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une chose qu'il faut te cacher, personnellement. Alors voilà, tu sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu il y a dix ans en essayant de te tuer, après avoir tué tes parents ?

-Oui,je m'en rappelle, bien sûr. Et après Dumbledore m'a confié à Tante Anna et Oncle Rick.

-Eh bien, en fait c'est ta mère qui t'as sauvé. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a tué elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi et par conséquent elle a placé un bouclier, une protection qui a renvoyé le sort vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'a détruit. Mais pour que tu puisses conserver cette protection, il fallait te placer chez quelqu'un du sang de ta mère, hors ta mère n'est pas une Londubat mais une Fawley. Dumbledore a donc préféré te placer chez ta tante. Ah, et d'après mon père, il valait mieux que tu sois élevé par des Moldus que par des sorciers qui t'auraient gonflé la tête plus grosse que celle de Potter. Tu comprends ?

-Ah, c'est pour ça ? Du coup, je suis protégé de Vol... de Vous-savez-qui par le sang de ma mère ? Mais pourquoi ne me l'avoir pas dit ? Je veux dire, ça ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée, mais si Tante Anna et Oncle Rick m'avaient maltraités et que j'avais quitté leur maison, je serais devenu vulnérable, non ? C'est débile !

-C'est pas moi qui l'ait décidé, répondit Eileen, j'y peux rien. Même si je suis un peu d'accord avec toi.

-Bref, coupa Susan, notre vieux fou préféré a décidé de garder ses secrets, ça vous étonne vraiment ? Ma tante dit toujours que Dumbledore est un très grand sorcier, mais qu'il est aussi très mystérieux et très égoïste, il aime bien jouer seul si vous voulez. Même ses plus anciens amis ou ses contacts les plus proches ne savent pas grand chose de lui.

-Je suis d'accord, renchérit Eileen, mon père s'en est plaint quelque fois. Bon, pas à moi, mais c'est fou ce qu'on peut surprendre comme conversations en traînant devant le bureau de mes parents quand ils s'imaginent que je joue dans ma chambre.

-Bon, bon, grommela Neville, je ne suis pas le seul à qui le Directeur fait des cachotteries, j'ai compris. Sinon, vous voulez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Je pensais vous emmener au ciné, je sais pas si vous avez ça chez les sorciers. D'après Tante Anna, non, mais ça peut-être changé depuis.

-C'est quoi le ciné, demanda Susan, c'est une sorte de parc ?

-Moi j'adore le cinéma, répondit Eileen, ma mère nous y emmène quelque fois, c'est un truc de Moldus, en gros ils ont un engin qui permet de passer des images qui bougent. Un peu comme des photos mais en beaucoup plus long et avec des paroles, et ils ont même des couleurs. Ce que je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi vos photos restent immobiles alors que vos flims font bien mieux que nos photos ?

-On dit films Eileen, répondit Neville, et c'est pas comparable c'est pas du tout... bref ! On peut pas c'est tout. Alors ça vous dit d'y aller, y'a un petit ciné à deux pas de la maison, ma Tante me laisse y aller tout seul des fois.

-Ok, on n'a qu'à faire ça. Qu'est-ce qui passe en ce moment ?

-Il y a un film qui a l'air bien, ça s'appelle _la Famille Addams_ , il paraît que c'est très drôle, ça vous dit ? »

Les trois enfants allèrent donc voir la Famille Addams au cinéma, ils en ressortirent une heure et demi plus tard en riant aux éclats, Susan avait été un peu surprise de voir des images bouger et parler mais elle n'avait pas tardé à être plongée dans l'histoire et à rire aussi fort que les autres. Cela faisait d'autant plus rire les deux sorcières que le film représentait un peu la vision qu'avait les Moldus du monde de la magie, et elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'en rire. Ils rentrèrent ensuite à la maison où les Ketteridge étaient en train de mettre la table pour le réveillon de la St-Sylvestre.

Vers vingt heures, l'Oncle Bob parut à son tour, il salua chaleureusement les deux sorcières, pressa Neville contre son énorme panse et donna une grande claque dans le dos de son frère en éclatant d'un rire tonitruant. Ils commencèrent alors l'apéritif, les trois enfants avaient divers jus de fruits à leur disposition tandis que les adultes burent une bouteille de champagne, dont l'Oncle Bob vida les deux-tiers. Ils continuèrent par le repas dans la joie, échangeant des plaisanteries et des histoires drôles. Les Ketteridges interrogeaient également beaucoup les deux sorcières sur leur premier trimestre à l'école de sorcellerie, qu'elles étaient ravies d'exposer. Elles faisaient également beaucoup d'éloges sur les qualités de Neville qui rougissait fortement, il n'avait jamais osé se vanter de ce qu'il était capable de faire auprès de sa famille.

Le repas se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit, à minuit ils se souhaitèrent tous une bonne année, puis les enfants furent rapidement envoyés au lit, sans qu'ils protestent d'ailleurs puisqu'ils tombaient déjà de fatigue. Tante Anna avait déjà installé deux matelas dans la chambre de Neville et les trois jeunes sorciers ne tardèrent pas en s'endormir, renonçant même à bavarder tant ils étaient épuisés. Le lendemain, Mrs Bones vint chercher Susan peu après le déjeuner, puis Severus vint récupérer sa fille et Neville. Pour faciliter les choses, il emprunta à nouveau la cheminée des Ketteridge qui dirent au revoir à Neville avec un peu de larmes des deux côtés, ce qui fit tourner pudiquement la tête des deux Rogue.

Aussitôt rentrés, Severus les abandonna car il avait encore un peu de travail, il s'enferma dans son bureau et les deux enfants décidèrent aller dans la chambre de la jeune fille, en chemin ils passèrent devant la chambre des parents d'Eileen. Ils se figèrent alors car ils entendaient distinctement quelqu'un sangloter dans la chambre, un peu gêné Neville voulut poursuivre son chemin en faisant comme si de rien n'était mais Eileen toqua à la porte et rentra aussitôt après. Elle vit alors sa mère qui était en train de pleurer sur son lit et venait de se redresser en entendant l'intrusion.

« Oh tu es déjà rentrée chérie ? Alors tu as passé un bon réveillon ?

-Maman, ça va, demanda la jeune fille, pourquoi tu pleure ?

-Oh ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je.. je ne pensais pas que tu me surprendrais...

-Mais Maman...

-Eileen, enfin, ce n'est pas à toi de me réconforter. Mais bon, si tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est juste... j'avais envoyé un cadeau de Noël à Tunie, ma sœur, et elle me l'a renvoyé. Pourtant j'ai bien fait attention à ne pas lui envoyer quoi que ce soit de sorcier, simplement un pull que j'avais tricoté. J'aurais dû m'en douter, elle refuse tout ce qui vient de moi depuis toujours, mais il y a des fois où... où j'aimerais que ça se soit passé autrement.

-Ta sœur, elle n'aime pas les sorciers, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Elle m'en a toujours voulu d'être une sorcière, elle me considère comme une sorte de monstre. Tu sais, ton père était notre voisin à l'époque, et il n'a pas été très gentil à l'époque, et mes parents l'ont un peu abandonné parce que j'étais... eh bien plus intéressante en un sens. Enfin, je t'ai dit, tu n'as pas à t'en occuper ! Ce n'est pas de ton âge, allez, laisse ta mère avec ses problèmes et va jouer avec ton ami. J'irais très bien dès ce soir ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas que j'envoie Papa ?

-Ton père a beaucoup de travail, je ne vais pas le déranger. Merci beaucoup ma chérie, tu es très gentille de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je serais une très mauvaise mère si je te laissais faire. Allez venez, si vous voulez, on va jouer au salon si ça vous dit ? Je dois avoir un vieux jeu de cartes, on pourrait faire une partie. Comme ça je vais me changer les idées et toi tu n'auras pas à t'occuper de moi, d'accord ?

-D'accord Maman. »

Les trois sorciers firent donc quelques parties de carte, ils commencèrent par des batailles explosives, puis lorsque Severus les rejoignit, Neville leur apprit les règles de la belote moldue en faisant équipe avec Eileen contre les deux adultes, au terme de la soirée ils avaient gagné les trois parties disputées, entrecoupées du dîner, et Severus avait adopté une mine très renfrognée, ce qui poussa Lily à envoyer tout le monde au lit, d'autant plus que dès le lendemain ils rentraient à Poudlard et il valait mieux que tout le monde se repose.

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Pour votre information Bran Rook signifie Corbeau Corbeau, l'un en gallois l'autre en anglais... d'un coup, le nom de Bran dans Game of Thrones prend un autre sens XD**

 **Pour revenir sur Harry Potter, je me suis amusé à inventer des destinations touristiques à l'Angleterre sorcière (parce que soyons sérieux, il n'y a pas moyen qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre que le Chemin de Traverse et Pré-au-Lard à visiter ^^'). Je pense qu'on va en voir quelques unes pendant les vacances, pour une fois qu'on a une famille de sorciers aisés.**

 **Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de la Carte ? Bon, elle est surtout là par intérêt scénaristique (en clair, elle remplace la Cape ^^), mais j'ai essayé de trouver une explication plausible (la mention de Dumbledore est importante. Je pense qu'il a coincé les jumeaux et a demandé la Carte au début de l'année XD).**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Severus hors de Poudlard ? Honnêtement, c'est l'intérêt principal de ce chapitre, avec l'arrivée d'Augusta, je voulais juste ces deux événements le reste c'est de l'impro ^^**

 **Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez à la semaine prochaine (et à temps cette fois j'espère XD).**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

Queend Cassandra : _Hello ;)_ **Hi ! How are you ? :p** _  
Un très bon chapitre,_ **Merci beaucoup :D** _  
Je le redis j'adore les moments entre Eileen et son père …_ **Tu as été servie ce chapitre XD** _  
Pour l'hymne des Poufsouffle j'ai trouvé l'idée génial (comme dans les matchs de foot) :D_ **Je ne pensais pas forcément à ça (j'aime pas le foot :p), mais merci quand même ^^** _  
Continue ainsi tu fais du bon travail on se revoit au prochain chapitre …_ **J'espère !** _  
Bisous_ **Bisous.**

adenoide : _J'aime la relation Eileen avec son père._ **Moi aussi, je pense que ça va devenir un axe majeur de la fic ^^**

 _Hermione qui accuse le père de son amie d'être la personne voulant tuer Harry, elle aurait pu mettre des gants blancs pour le dire._ **Elle a été un peu virulente oui, pour moi c'est due au ait qu'elle aie eu peur pour Harry (même si ce n'est pas un ami, c'est un camarade de maison), et qu'elle n'ait pas réfléchi elle a juste perdu son sang-froid. Ça arrive à tout le monde ^^**

 _Elles n'ont pas vu qui était derrière Severus?_ **Dans le canon non plus on va dire. Et Severus leur cache exprès, il n'a surtout pas envie que sa fille s'en mêle.**

 _C'est une bonne idée la chanson et de demander que les autres maisons aient la leur._ **Ça m'est venu comme ça. Et ensuite ça m'a paru logique que Eileen le demande, par loyauté.**

 _Je n'aime pas Ron et m'a demande était tout simplement que les Weasley s'associent avec ceux qui peuvent leur apporter quelque chose_. **Eh bien, disons que Potter leur apporte aussi quelque chose, pour moi l'amitié entre Ron et Harry était dû à un gros coup de pot dans le canon, les Weasley ont aidé Harry à trouver la Voie 9 ¾. Cette fois c'est les Rogue qui aident Neville. Alors que j'imagine très bien Sirius amener Harry chez la dernière cousine fréquentable qu'il connaisse ^^**


	8. Chapitre 8 Le Miroir du Risèd

**Salut à toutes et à tous, le chapitre de la semaine est... je vous laisse découvrir et je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.**

 **PS : Je poste encore à trois heures du mat... sauf que cette fois c'est le bon jour XD**

Quelques jours plus tard, la routine avait repris son cours, les cours également. Au terme d'un cours particulièrement éprouvant avec Mme Chourave, les premières années avaient dû bouturer des filets du diable et Susan avait été particulièrement maladroite, réussissant à perdre trois boutures, en conséquence de quoi la Directrice des Poufsouffles la retint après le cours pour qu'elle range la serre en guise de punition. Eileen et Neville allaient donc seuls vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur déjeuner quand ils croisèrent Potter et ses deux acolytes Weasley et Finnigan, le premier laça d'un ton railleur.

« Alors, elle n'est plus avec vous Bonnie, elle a fini par vous barber ou c'est elle qui ne voulait plus fréquenter quelqu'un comme Rogue ?

-Et toi Potter, répliqua Eileen, tu as remplacé la cervelle de tes acolytes par de la glaise pour qu'ils t'acceptent où ils n'en étaient pas dotés de base ?

-Eh Rogue, ne te crois pas tout permis parce que Papa est professeur, tu...

-C'est clair que ton parrain à toi ne pourra rien pour toi si tu as des problèmes, alors tu ne te sens pas trop abandonné ?

-Et toit tu fais la petite élève modèle parce que Papa est dans le coin, c'est ça ? Je suis sûr que t'es même pas capable de m'affronter ce soir à minuit.

-Bien sûr que si ! Duel de sorciers à minuit dans la salle du quatrième étage, à côté de la bibliothèque, Neville sera mon second, et toi ?

-Je serais son second, intervint Weasley, mais tu n'as aucune chance face à Harry, son père est Auror !

-Ma mère aussi a été Aurore à un moment. Alors très bien, on se retrouve ce soir. »

Les trois Gryffondors firent demi-tour tandis que Neville s'enquerrait de ce qu'il venait de se passer et dans quoi il s'était retrouvé entraîné malgré lui.

« Un duel de sorciers, c'est un affrontement à la baguette magique. Et normalement le second est là pour prendre ma place si je suis tuée, mais on n'en arrivera pas là, ne t'en fais pas.

-Mais... vous ne connaissez pas assez de sorts...

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'en connais bien assez pour lui rabattre le caquet. Je vais peut-être potasser un peu mes potions ce soir.

-Euh... c'est quoi le rapport ?

-Disons que mon manuel de potions a appartenu à mon père, et il y a inscrit quelques sortilèges très utiles qu'il a appris en première année.

-Mais comment tu vas aller au quatrième étage, les Gryffondors sont dans le coin mais nous c'est à l'autre bout du château on va forcément se faire pincer par Rusard ou un prof...

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Mon parrain m'a offert un très joli cadeau de Noël, c'est une carte de Poudlard où l'on voit chaque personne du château se déplacer, impossible que l'on soit pris si l'on regarde bien. Le seul risque c'est de devoir faire des détours pour éviter les patrouilles. Allez viens, je meurs de faim. »

Plus tard dans la soirée ils retrouvèrent Susan et lui expliquèrent la situation, celle-ci traita Eileen d'irresponsable et refusa de prendre part à quoi que ce soit d'aussi hasardeux. Elle se montra par contre très intéressée par la Carte du Maraudeur, mais ça ne la convint pas de les accompagner dans leur expédition. Neville doutait aussi un peu de ce qu'il allait se passer, mais il ne dit rien et suivit son amie par loyauté. A minuit ils sortirent donc tous les deux dans les couloirs de l'école et allèrent jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, mais personne ne les y attendait.

« Bah, ils ont dû se dégonfler, dit Eileen vers minuit cinq, pas si courageux que ça les Gryffondors.

-Ne crois pas ça Rogue, répliqua une voix venant de nulle part.

-Aaaah, hurla Neville, un fantôme !

-Mais non, répondit Potter en ôtant sa cape, c'est juste moi.

-Ouah, une cape d'invisibilité ! Tu as des ressources que je ne soupçonnais pas, Potter.

-Cadeau de Noël de mon parrain, répliqua celui-ci, elle appartenait à mon père. Allez, maintenant en garde, je vais te rétamer Rogue.

-Ne crois pas ça, Potter, tu seras au tapis dans cinq minutes. »

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle vide située à proximité, puis dégainèrent leurs baguettes. Eileen se plaça en position de duel comme elle avait vu ses parents l'adopter quand ils s'entraînaient parfois l'un contre l'autre, Potter l'imitant. Ils se saluèrent, puis Eileen ouvrit les hostilités en lançant un wingardium leviosa pour faire léviter la baguette de son adversaire, il évita le sort et lança un sortilège cuisant que la jeune fille évita à son tour. Elle répliqua par un sort de chatouilles que Potter para avec un éclair, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, il entendit un bruit dans le couloir. Aussitôt les quatre enfants se figèrent, dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait se passer. Ils entendirent alors les bruits de pas de Rusard, reconnaissables aux grognements qui les accompagnaient.

Potter se rua sur sa cape d'invisibilité et invita d'un geste les deux Poufsouffles à l'y rejoindre. Les quatre enfants dissimulés, ils sortirent dans le couloir et se dirigèrent vers un endroit plus sûr, mais au bout du couloir, le Professeur Rogue patrouillait également, bloquant le passage. Apercevant Rusard, il se dirigea vers lui, ce qui obligea les enfants à reculer. Eileen vit alors une porte ouverte et entraîna les autres dans cette direction, ils se blottirent dans la petite pièce tandis qu'ils entendaient Rusard fouiller les environs, il avait trouvé la lanterne qu'ils avaient posé dans la pièce où ils s'étaient affrontés et lui et Severus entreprirent de fouiller les environs.

Fort heureusement, ils ne virent pas la petite porte dérobée et les enfants purent souffler un peu. Ils sortirent de la cape sous laquelle ils étouffaient et étudièrent un peu la pièce, elle ressemblait à une vieille salle de classe dans laquelle plus personne ne venait faire le ménage. Mais au fond de la salle il y avait un magnifique miroir, ils n'y prêtèrent cependant aucune attention, préférant reprendre leur duel là où ils l'avaient laissé. Alors qu'ils se mettaient en position cependant, Potter sursauta en voyant des gens dans le miroir, il se retourna mais ne vit personne derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, demanda Eileen, tu as peur de ton propre reflet Potter ?

-Non, attends, ce miroir a quelque chose de spécial... Oh, attends, je me vois dedans.

-Potter, c'est un miroir, tu as d'autres lapalissades à nous annoncer ou tu veux qu'on reprenne notre duel ?

-Je veux dire je me vois moi, mais je ne suis pas seul, il y a mon parrain, et mes parents. Et il y a Remus, et on est tous ensembles, comme si rien ne s'était passé, mes parents vont bien. Ils sont guéris, je crois !

-Eh attends, je veux voir mon parrain, il a l'air comment ? Il est fatigué ?

-Non, ils vont tous très bien. Tiens viens voir, regarde, là c'est mon parrain, et là c'est mes parents.

-Je ne vois personne, Potter... ah si, il y a un loup, non ce n'est pas un loup normal. C'est un loup-garou, c'est Parrain ! Et il joue dans la forêt, avec une petite bête, hé mais c'est une belette. Oh et elle a les yeux verts ! Je... je crois que c'est moi, moi en forme d'animagus, parce que les loups-garous n'attaquent pas les autres animaux.

-Je peux voir, demanda Neville, tu ressemble à quoi ?

-Oui viens voir, regarde tu me vois ?

-Non, je vois Tante Anna et Oncle Richard, je suis entre eux deux, ils ont l'air heureux. Ah et Tante Anna porte un bébé dans ses bras, c'est un petit-frère ! Pardon, mon cousin. Oh Eileen, tu penses que ce miroir montre l'avenir ?

-J'en sais rien, ça serait génial...

-Eh, moi aussi je veux voir, dit Weasley, eh je suis tout seul. Et je porte la Coupe de Quidditch, je viens de la gagner, je suis Capitaine de l'équipe et Préfet en Chef. C'est quoi ce miroir, j'espère vraiment qu'il montre l'avenir...

-Eh laisse moi voir, répondit Potter, je veux revoir mes parents.

-Non moi, dit Eileen, je veux voir à quoi je ressemble. C'est important, je veux tout mémoriser ça facilitera les choses... »

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se disputer, ils entendirent un bruit derrière eux, se retournant comme un seul homme ils ne virent personne, mais décidèrent de rentrer dans leurs salles communes respectives. Potter offrit aux Poufsouffles de les reconduire à l'abri de sa cape d'invisibilité, mais Eileen refusa certifiant que sa Carte était suffisante. Ils parvinrent à rentrer sains et saufs tous les quatre sans problèmes, Eileen et Neville allèrent aussitôt se coucher. Le lendemain, ils racontèrent leurs aventures à Susan qui ne parut pas impressionnée, elle refusa l'offre d'Eileen de l'amener elle aussi au miroir.

« Et toi Neville, demanda Eileen, tu veux revoir le Miroir ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Je l'ai vu une fois, ça me suffit...

-Bon, j'y retournerais toute seule cette nuit, je veux revoir cette scène, c'est... Je me dis que si je retiens suffisamment la forme de mon animal, ça m'aidera pour plus tard...

-Mais tu es absolument sûre que c'est toi que tu vois, demanda Neville. Je veux dire tu as juste vu une belette rousse avec des yeux verts.

-Vous vous êtes tous vus, donc j'en conclus que je devais me voir aussi, et j'ai les yeux verts et les cheveux roux, moi ça me suffit. Je _sais_ que j'ai raison. Du coup j'y retourne dès que tout le monde est allé se coucher. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas m'accompagner ?

-Très peu pour moi, répondit Susan, je veux me coucher tôt pour être en forme demain.

-Non merci, répondit Neville avec un sourire, j'en ai assez de me balader dans le château et cette fois je sais que tu ne risque rien alors je ne me sens pas obligé de t'accompagner.

-Très bien, j'irais toute seule, ce n'est pas grave. »

Comme elle en avait décidé, Eileen retourna donc voir le Miroir, vers minuit, lorsque tout le monde fut allé se coucher. Elle retrouva facilement le chemin de la salle du miroir, mais lorsqu'elle y pénétra elle découvrit que Potter avait eu la même idée qu'elle et était assis en face du miroir, profondément plongé dans sa vision. Elle se racla un peu la gorge, ce qui fit se retourner le jeune homme.

« Ah c'est toi Rogue, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-La même chose que toi, je suppose, je voulais regarder un peu le miroir. Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Rogue ? Tu m'espionnes ?

-Tu sais Potter, on est pas obligés d'être ennemis. Je ne suis pas mon père, tu n'es pas ton parrain, on est pas obligé de s'enfermer dans une pseudo-rivalité durant toute notre scolarité.

-Ben... y'a quelques jours je t'aurais juste envoyé voir si j'étais chez les centaures, mais là... tu vois vraiment Remus dans le miroir ?

-Oui, tu sais c'est mon Parrain, et c'est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, après mes parents.

-Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Remus, c'est comme un frère pour mon Parrain. Et comme Sirius est un petit peu mon père, je suppose que Remus est un peu mon Oncle. Et je me dis que s'il tient à toi, c'est que tu ne dois pas être si méchante que ça...

-Et s'il tient à toi, c'est qu'en vrai tu n'es pas un sale mioche arrogant, je suppose... Remus m'a expliqué ce que ton père et Sirius ont fait pour lui quand il était à l'école, comment ils sont restés ses amis même en découvrant que c'était un loup-garou. C'était vraiment chic de leur part, quoi que dise mon père sur la grosse tête de Potter et l'immaturité de Black.

-Tu sais, je crois bien que Sirius et mon père n'ont pas été très sympas avec ton père. Avec ta mère non plus d'ailleurs. Les torts sont partagés, disons.

-Alors on fait la paix ?

-Plus ou moins, répondit Potter d'un ton narquois.

-Au fait, j'ai une chose à te montrer ! C'est un cadeau de mon parrain, mais je pense que tu voudrais la voir Black et ton père y ont participé aussi. Regarde, ça s'appelle la Carte du Maraudeur et c'est une carte de Poudlard. On peut y voir toute l'école et même toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvent. Tiens regarde cette pièce, c'est là où on se trouve, on voit que j'y suis, Eileen Rogue, et toi Harry Potter. Oh bon sang !

-Albus Dumbledore, s'écria Potter, le Directeur est ici ?

-Ah vous avez fini par me voir, dit Dumbledore apparaissant assis sur un bureau dans un coin sombre, alors vous avez trouvé le Miroir du Risèd ?

-Désolé Monsieur le Directeur, dit Eileen, je... je suppose que vous voulez confisquer la carte ? Et nous donner une retenue ?

-Voyons Mlle Rogue, si j'avais voulu vous punir je me serais fait remarqué hier. Vous avez trouvé le Miroir du Risèd, mais est-ce que vous avez compris ce qu'il faisait ?

-Il... il nous montre ce que l'on veut voir, demanda Potter, c'est ça ?

-Pas exactement, disons que l'homme le plus heureux du monde ne verrait que son reflet dans ce miroir.

-Cela signifie, dit lentement Eileen, qu'il ne montre que ce que l'on désire, ce que l'on désire de plus cher, c'est ça ?

-Exactement Mlle Rogue. Je vois que vous êtes aussi intelligente que votre mère. Malheureusement, vous comprendrez que je ne peux plus laisser le Miroir ici...

-Pourquoi, demanda Potter, si vous voulez on vous promet de ne plus y aller la nuit.

-Bien que je vous fasse confiance, Monsieur Potter, je crains que l'attrait du Miroir soit plus fort. Des sorciers plus doués que vous sont déjà devenus fous en se perdant dans leurs visions, cet artefact a un pouvoir que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Il sera donc déplacé dans une autre pièce de l'école et je vous demande de ne pas essayer de le retrouver, car vous n'avez aucune chance d'y réussir, c'est d'accord ?

-Oui Monsieur, répondirent les deux enfants en même temps.

-Monsieur, continua Eileen, je... qu'est-ce que vous voyez dans le Miroir ?

-Je me vois avec une bonne paire de chaussettes de laine, répondit le vieil homme, on m'offre toujours des livres à Noël alors qu'on manque toujours de chaussettes.

-Ah, très bien, dit Eileen un peu surprise. Eh bien... Bonne nuit Monsieur le Directeur.

-Bonne nuit Mlle Rogue, Monsieur Potter. »

Les deux enfants se séparèrent dans le couloir et repartirent chacun vers sa salle commune, un peu décontenancés par leur rencontre avec le Directeur. Le lendemain était un samedi, aussi Eileen retrouva son père dans son bureau, elle commença par parler de ses cours, de l'entraînement de Quidditch avant d'aborder la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Dis Papa, on est d'accord que ce moment dans ton bureau est un moment entre père et fille ?

-Mais bien sûr chérie, répondit Severus, tu veux me demander quelque chose en particulier ?

-Eh bien, ça a peut-être un rapport avec une certaine excursion nocturne, alors je voulais m'assurer que parler de mes escapades n'aurait de répercussion sur personne.

-Mais oui Eileen, ne t'en fais pas. Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tes amis et toi ? Et est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec la lampe que Rusard a trouvé dans une salle du quatrième étage ?

-Euh... oui, c'était la nôtre. En fait, Neville et moi on avait rendez-vous avec Potter et Weasley.

-Tu donne des rendez-vous nocturnes à Potter maintenant, ricana Severus.

-C'était pour un duel se défendit Eileen, on s'était disputés dans la journée, du coup on a décidé de régler ça par un duel. Puis on a entendu Rusard arriver, du coup on a disparu sous la cape d'invisibilité de Potter, tu dois la connaître elle appartenait à son père...

-Ah il a récupéré la vieille cape d'invisibilité ? Ça ne m'étonne pas. Et donc ?

-Et donc on a essayé de s'esquiver, mais tu es apparu à l'autre bout du couloir, alors on s'est engouffré dans une salle à côté où il y avait un miroir. Le Miroir du Risèd.

-Vous avez trouvé le Miroir du Risèd ? Mais qu'est-ce que fait Dumbledore le miroir est censé... Bref, continue !

-Alors on a tous regardé. Et puis le lendemain j'y suis retourné, et Potter y est retourné en même temps que moi. Neville et Susan n'ont pas voulu venir, Weasley non plus apparemment. Et du coup j'ai un peu parlé avec Potter et on a constaté qu'on devait pas être si différents, vu que Parrain nous aime tous les deux.

-Donc tu as cessé d'être en rivalité avec Potter ? Tu sais Eileen, ça me fait plutôt plaisir. Je ne dis pas que j'apprécie Potter, il ressemble beaucoup trop à son père pour que je puisse le considérer comme un élève normal, mais je ne veux pas que tu continues mes combats, surtout les plus futiles. C'était la seule chose dont tu voulais me parler ?

-Non. Mais merci quand même. Ce dont je voulais te parler, c'est qu'on a croisé le Directeur dans la salle. Ou plutôt, il nous a espionné les deux nuits où on y est allé et ne s'est montré que parce que je l'ai remarqué sur la Carte. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça, pourquoi il nous a montré le Miroir, parce que je suis presque sûre qu'il a fait exprès qu'on le voit, pour dire ensuite qu'il va le déplacer à un endroit où on ne pourra pas le trouver. Et pourquoi il ne voit que des chaussettes de laine dans le Miroir ? Je ne comprends pas cet homme, et ça m'énerve !

-Albus fait cet effet à beaucoup de monde, ma chérie. Ta mère et moi le connaissons depuis une quinzaine d'années et pourtant nous ne le comprenons pas entièrement, alors toi qui ne le connais même pas, tu ne peux pas le comprendre. Après je ne pense pas qu'il ait été totalement sincère envers toi quand il t'as dit se voir avec des chaussettes de laine dans le Miroir, c'est une question assez personnelle après tout. Toi-même tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu y avais vu.

-Ah oui... eh bien...

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne veux pas le savoir, c'est une chose qui t'appartient, Eileen. Quand au Miroir... Il est lié à ce que garde le monstre de Hagrid, et c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète un peu de le voir déménagé dans l'école. Mais je suppose que Albus sait ce qu'il fait... Au fait, pas trop stressée de l'approche du match contre les Serpentards ?

-Tu as le chic pour changer de sujet, rit Eileen. Non, c'est bon, on est prêts, ne t'en fais pas.

-Au fait, j'ai obtenu de la part de Albus que ce soit moi qui arbitre les deux prochains matchs. Tu comprends, je n'ai pas envie que Potter perde une nouvelle fois le contrôle de son balai...

-Le match Gryffondor-Serdaigle, je comprends. Mais le match Poufsouffle-Serpentard ?

-Eh bien, disons que je suis un paranoïaque et que je n'ai pas envie que la personne qui s'attaque à Potter s'attaque à toi.

-Et si tu peux favoriser ton équipe c'est un bonus ?

-Tu m'as démasqué, dit Severus en souriant, promis je vais essayer de ne pas être trop méchant... De toute façon, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous empêcher de gagner le championnat si vous donnez le meilleur de vous même.

-Tu verras, les Poufsouffles peuvent gagner même en jouant contre une équipe de huit joueurs ! Bon je vais y aller d'ailleurs, j'ai entraînement dans dix minutes. A la semaine prochaine Papa ! »

Le lundi suivant après les cours, le groupe de cinq amis était à la bibliothèque où ils faisaient des recherches pour un devoir qu'ils avaient tous à faire pour le cours de métamorphose, à savoir cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur le cycle de la métamorphose élémentaire, c'est à dire la métamorphose des éléments et non la métamorphose élémentaire qui signifierait la métamorphose la plus simple. Le travail étant particulièrement difficile, les cinq amis avaient décidé de travailler ensemble sur la question, Eileen et Parvati menaient les recherches et conseillaient leurs amis puisqu'elles avaient une plus grande facilité avec cette matière. Alors qu'elles étaient en train de discuter assez vivement d'un livre, Potter s'approcha de leur table et leur adressa la parole.

« Hé Rogue, dit-il en guise d'introduction, je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de ce bouquin.

-Et pourquoi j'en aurais besoin, répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton à demi-acide, je peux encore faire des recherches moi-même.

-Granger avait emprunté ça il y a deux semaines pour se renseigner sur le cours en avance. Elle nous a prêté le livre pour notre devoir et comme on l'a fini, j'me suis dit que tu pouvais en avoir l'utilité. J'ai prévenu Pince que c'était toi qui le rendrais de toute façon, fais-en ce que tu veux.

-Eh bien merci Potter, maintenant tu peux t'en aller tu me fais de l'ombre.

-C'est ça, à plus Rogue.

-Eh bien, dit Susan quand il fut hors de portée d'oreilles, c'est le grand amour entre vous deux maintenant.

-Tu trouves, ricana Eileen, j'ai pas trouvé que j'étais particulièrement aimable. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

-Excuse-moi, dit Padma, mais par rapport à avant.

-C'était presque cordial, reprit sa sœur, limite j'aurais été moins surprise si Malefoy te disait bonjour normalement.

-Il s'est passé quoi entre vous deux pour que vous fassiez la paix ?

-Oh, trois fois rien, répondit Eileen, disons qu'on s'est retrouvé seuls tous les deux, qu'on a un peu discuté et qu'on s'est aperçus qu'on était pas si différent et que c'était stupide d'entretenir une rivalité qui venait de nos parents. Au final, même si je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, je peux pas non plus dire que je le déteste.

-Hé salut Hagrid, s'exclama alors Neville qui détourna la conversation, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire dans la bibliothèque ?

-Salut Neville, répondit le colosse, trois fois rien, j'avais besoin d'un petit renseignement. J'y vais, à la prochaine.

-Il est bizarre, dit Eileen d'une voix songeuse, il ne s'esquive jamais comme ça d'ordinaire.

-Je vais voir dans quelle section il fouillait dit Susan en joignant le geste à la parole. Les dragons, reprit-elle en revenant, il cherchait dans la section des dragons. Il a emprunté _Comment dresser son dragon_ et _Dragons, Vouivres et Guivres, portrait des cracheurs de feu_ , qu'est-ce qu'il va faire avec tout ça ?

-Hagrid a toujours voulu élever un dragon, dit Neville, il m'en a parlé lorsqu'on est allé à Gringotts. Peut-être qu'il a réussi à en obtenir un ?

-Un dragon ? J'espère pas, dit Susan, il risque d'avoir des gros ennuis, c'est totalement illégal. Tu imagines si on avait tous des dragons dans notre jardin, il serait impossible de se cacher des Moldus. Et puis c'est extrêmement dangereux et gros comme bête, ce serait ingérable...

-Et les dragons sauvages ? A la Ménagerie qu'on a vu pendant les vacances, ils disaient qu'on pouvait trouver les Noirs des Hébrides au Nord de l'Ecosse dans une réserve, ils font comment pour ceux-là ?

-Ceux-là sont très contrôlés, répondit Eileen. La plupart du temps ils vivent loin des hommes, mais quand un Moldu les aperçoit on s'arrange pour qu'il croit avoir vu un avion, un gros oiseau, ou quelque chose du genre. Chez moi on voit parfois un Vert Gallois qui passe au loin, il y a un couple qui vit près de chez nous. Mais ils ont des colliers spéciaux que des zoo-mages leur ont installé, tous les Moldus qui les voient pensent que ce sont autre chose, une de leurs machines ou un petit nuage.

-On pourrait aller lui rendre visite, proposa Susan, et s'il a vraiment un dragon... je sais pas, il faudrait le convaincre de s'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne se fasse chopper. Mais même Hagrid ne serait pas inconscient à ce point, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, songea Neville, il avait l'air de vraiment aimer les dragons. Et puis on sait que Hagrid a élevé une sorte de monstre sanguinaire, un dragon serait-il différent ?

-Et un chien, ajouta Eileen avec un frisson, son gros chien noir là, je préfère cent fois un dragon !

-Oui, mais tu es la seule au monde à avoir plus peur des chiens que des dragons, se moqua Susan. Bon, on va rendre visite à Hagrid ?

-Et notre devoir, s'offusqua Parvati, vous pouvez pas nous lâcher comme ça !

-Bah on travaillera plus tard, d'accord ? C'est pour dans deux semaines encore, on s'y prend juste très à l'avance.

-Bon d'accord, soupira Padma, mais on vous laisse y aller alors.

-Nous on va aller se promener dans le Parc. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait aussi beau. »

Les cinq amis se séparèrent donc dans le Parc, en s'approchant de la cabane de Hagrid les trois Poufsouffles s'aperçurent tout de suite que quelque chose clochait, la cabane avait tous les rideaux tirés, ce que Hagrid ne faisait jamais. Ils frappèrent donc à la porte, mais Hagrid mit un long moment à venir ouvrir.

« Ah c'est vous, dit-il le visage rouge et luisant de sueur, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

-On vient prendre le thé, proposa Eileen, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas rendu avez passé un bon Noël ?

-Bon, bon, entrez, allez il ne faut pas laisser la chaleur s'échapper.

-Mais c'est un vrai four ici, Hagrid, protesta Neville, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Oh, je suis un peu malade. Il me faut de la chaleur, beaucoup de chaleur.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites cuire Hagrid, demanda Eileen, votre repas du soir ?

-Euh.. oui, c'est ça, c'est... un ragoût, un ragoût de bœuf.

-Hagrid, je n'aurais jamais cru, commença Susan, comment vous avez pu être assez inconscient pour adopter un dragon ?

-Mais pas du tout ! Enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça...

-Hagrid, dit Neville, c'est bon on a compris,on est pas stupides. Vous l'avez eu comment ?

-Bon, bon, d'accord, dit le colosse en sortant des tasses pour le thé, c'est un étranger qui l'a joué aux cartes dans un pub, à Pré-au-Lard, je l'ai gagné et maintenant j'essaie de le faire éclore. J'ai lu beaucoup de livres à leur sujet, il faut les chauffer très fort parce que dans la nature leur mère souffle dessus. Et à la naissance, il faudra que je le nourrisse avec du sang de poulet mêlé à du cognac.

-Mais Hagrid, dit Eileen d'une voix douce, vous ne pourrez pas le garder... Même Dumbledore ne pourra pas vous couvrir si vous élevez un dragon, je veux dire... »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant que Hagrid ne l'écoutait absolument pas, trop occupé à remuer le feu pour le raviver tout en chantonnant. Ils prirent finalement congé du bon géant pour rentrer au château, atterrés par le comportement irresponsable du garde-chasse. Susan envisagea un moment d'aller informer le Directeur, mais ils convinrent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas trahir la confiance de leur ami. Ils décidèrent donc de garder le silence, mais d'essayer de convaincre Hagrid de se débarrasser du dragon au plus vite, c'est à dire avant d'avoir de réels ennuis.

 **Voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Très honnêtement, c'est le chapitre que j'aime le moins jusqu'à maintenant. Ou plutôt je suis très attaché à la première partie, j'ai exactement suivi le plan que j'ai fait pour le tome 1 (oui le tome 1 a une structure exacte qu'il ne me reste plu qu'à étoffer, le tome 2 aussi d'ailleurs). Mais je dois avouer les deux dernières pages (en gros le passage avec Hagrid) me laissent un sentiment assez mitigé.**

 **En gros, cette semaine j'ai été pas mal débordé, je viens de passer un gros concours qui m'a bien vanné et un peu chamboulé, et je n'avais juste plus envie d'écrire. Alors j'ai essayé de suivre le plan, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir bâclé cette dernière partie. Et en plus je suis présentement chez mes parents, donc je n'ai pas le livre de Rowling que je lis d'ordinaire quand je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour une scène. Donc voilà, est-ce que cette scène avec Hagrid vous plaît ? Est-ce que ça vous paraît crédible, bien écrit ?**

 **Ce que je pense faire, c'est la garder en l'état pour le moment et potentiellement la réécrire dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser, elle va servir de pivot pour un gros pan de l'histoire. Bref, je suis un peu le cul entre deux chaises, donc je vais essayer de gérer ça. Mais vos avis comptent beaucoup, même si je donne parfois l'impression de vous contredire en répondant aux reviews, je prends en compte les commentaires.**

 **Normalement, la semaine prochaine il y aura un nouveau chapitre. Car une autre chose que je voulais dire, c'est que ce chapitre est le dernier qui est en avance et je vais pas forcément avoir beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture. Alors je vais essayer de garder un rythme hebdomadaire (facilité par le fait que.. bah j'ai déjà l'histoire écrite), mais je peux passer à un rythme toutes les deux semaines, si je manque de temps. Et comme j'écris surtout le week-end, je vais peut-être décaler le jour de parution au lundi. Voilà, j'ai écris un gros pavé, mais je pense que c'est une période de transition donc il fallait que je mette les choses aux clair.**

 **Tant qu'on est aux confidences, je voudrais remercier les revieweurs des deux sites où je publie ( et Harry Potter Fanfiction), c'est à dire Rose-Eliade, adenoide, Queen Cassandra et Lily Rogue. Merci du fond du cœur, j'ai commencé cette fanfiction sans trop savoir ce que je faisais, et bien qu'elle me plaise énormément, vos reviews sont un gros gros moteur pour mon inspiration et pour moi en général. Savoir qu'on est lu par une vingtaine de personnes ça fait plaisir, mais voir que quatre personnes prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire chaque semaine, c'est encore beaucoup mieux. Alors voilà gros merci et gros big up à tous (ou toutes ? Je crois que il y a beaucoup de filles sur les fanfics XD).**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

adenoide : _Les amis de Eileen ont découvert une autre facette de Severus._ **Oui c'était le but ^^**

 _Quel est le rôle de Harry dans la fic et qui est sa mère?_ **Pour sa mère, il me semble en avoir parlé dans le premier chapitre. C'est Mary McDonald, une amie de Lily qui est née-moldue et dont on a entendu parler une fois, à priori Severus l'a appelée Sang-de-Bourbe en cinquième année (canon), mais j'ai inventé le nom de famille. Quand au rôle de Harry, ça dépend de quel point de vue. A court terme, il va jouer le rôle de semi-rival et de déclencheur de scénario. A long terme, il aura un peu le même rôle que Neville dans le canon, celui du garçon-qui-aurait-pu-être-l'Elu ^^**

 _Neville n'a jamais rencontré sa grand mère avant sa visite à l'improvise. Il est dommage car elle demeure sa grand mère._ **Non, en effet. En fait Dumbledore voulait que Neville vive caché du monde des sorciers pour lui éviter le poids de la célébrité trop tôt, et aussi pour ses propres plans. Augusta n'avait en fait aucune idée d'où habitait Anna, elle savait que Neville était chez sa tante, mais elle ne pouvait pas fouiller chaque maison de Moldus pour le trouver.**

 _Si Neville n'avait pas été le futur sauveur alors Dumby n'y aura pas mis son nez dans la décision de la garde de Neville._ **En effet, et si Harry n'avait pas été l'Elu, il aurait peut-être été élevé par son parrain dans le canon ^^**

 _Dans l'histoire originale Hagrid n'a pas expliqué à Harry comment traverser le mur alors que tous les autres étudiants d'origine moldue ont un professeur qui les a renseignés. Dumby avait planifié la venue des Weasley pour Harry quand ça fait 6 fois qu'ils traversent le mur alors pourquoi crier devant le mur._ **Je n'ai pas très bien compris le passage où il crie devant le mur. Sinon, c'est vrai que ça paraît très étrange que Hagrid largue Harry sans explication avec juste un billet marqué voie 9 ¾. Pour Neville, je pense que Hagrid a cru que Anna saurait trouver le chemin, puisqu'elle est cracmole.**

 **Merci pour ta review, elle fait très plaisir.**

Queend Cassandra :

 _Oui je vais bien et toi ?_ **Moi ça va, merci.** _  
Le personnage de Severus hors Poudlard je l'ai trouvée adorable avec les enfants, ce que j'ai trouvée un peu dommage c'est qu'on ne voit pas assez Lily que ce soit avec son mari où sa fille ( après je sais que ce n'est qu'un personnage secondaire ) …_ **Ravi que Severus plaise, il est vraiment fait pour ça. Je le considère de plus en plus comme le troisième personnage principal (ce qui est logique puisqu'il est à l'origine de mon envie d'écrire ^^). Et j'adore cette dichotomie entre le professeur de potions sinistre et le bon père de famille.**

 **Tu es la deuxième à me faire la réflexion qu'on ne voyait pas assez Lily (sachant que j'ai quatre revieweurs réguliers sur deux sites XD), et je sais. Maintenant, je me dis que c'était peut-être un mauvais choix de l'envoyer au boulot, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de la développer dans le tome 1.**

 **Il faut bien se rendre compte, c'est un projet de très longue haleine qui va s'étaler sur sept tomes. Et j'ai des plans pour les personnages, mais tous ne seront pas dans le tome 1, parce qu'il n'y a pas la place. Le premier tome et peut-être le deuxième sera là pour poser les relations principales, c'est à dire le trio Eileen-Susan-Neville, les apparitions des sœurs Patil, et la relation Severus-Eileen, voire Neville-Severus. Je n'ai pas la place pour Lily, qui sera développée bien plus tard, normalement à partir des tomes 3 et surtout 4 et 5. Il faut un peu la voir comme Molly, une simple figure au premier tome, qui prend une place de plus en plus importante.**

 **Désolé pour le pavé XD** _  
Sinon le passage que j'ai adorée et qui m'a fait beaucoup rire c'est celui avec la carte des Maraudeurs pauvre Severus il s'en est pris plein la figure :') …_ **C'était fait exprès. Pour faire rire, mais pas que, mais là encore c'est des choses qui arriveront bien plus tard XD** _  
Hâte de découvrir le prochain chapitre !_ **Haha, j'espère qu'il te plaira :D** _  
Biz ;)_ **Biz, merci pour ta review, ça me fait très très plaisir !**


	9. Chapitre 9: Comment évacuer son dragon?

**Hey salut à toutes et à tous, je vous poste donc le nouveau chapitre, au menu Quidditch et escapade avec un dragon, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas ;)**

Le trio de Poufsouffle discuta longuement en cherchant une solution pour convaincre Hagrid de se débarrasser de son dragon, mais il semblait que c'était peine perdue, tous leurs arguments se heurtaient à un mur d'incompréhension. Eileen fut la première à abandonner, elle cessa tout simplement d'aller chez Hagrid, d'autant que le match approchait et Liva les faisait travailler d'autant plus dur qu'elle savait que c'était le Directeur des Serpentards qui arbitrerait le match. Ce dernier eût lieu le 17 Février, et Liva était dans un état de stress incroyable. Au déjeuner elle s'était assise à côté de Eileen et lui demandait sans cesse si elle pensait que son père favoriserait les Serpentards.

« Liva oui ! Oui, on va jouer contre l'équipe de Serpentards et l'arbitre en même temps. Calme toi !

-Mais enfin, c'est impossible ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire ?

-Jouer du mieux qu'on peut. Notre meilleure chance c'est Nellie, il faut qu'elle attrape le vif d'or le plus vite possible, l'arbitre n'a rien à dire là-dessus, et nous on ne fait aucune faute. Il en trouvera quand même, mais faudra faire avec. Tu nous l'as dit toi-même pendant les trois dernières semaines d'entraînement. Alors s'il te plaît, calme-toi. Et je plaisante pas, on a besoin de notre Capitaine, de notre meilleure Poursuiveuse !

-Tu es bien meilleure que moi à cet âge là.

-Mais tu as six ans de plus que moi. Je sais ce que je vaux, Liva, je suis objectivement la moins bonne du trio, c'est normal je ne devrais même pas jouer. Mais on est une équipe, et ensemble on va vaincre, OK ? En plus, l'équipe de Serpentard n'est même pas dangereuse.

-Tu crois ?

-Tout le monde le sait. Ils ne sont pas nuls, mais tu as vu comment ils ont joué face aux Gryffondors ? C'est les lions nos ennemis pour ce Championnat, les Serpentards vont juste nous permettre de marquer des points. Et tu le sais très bien, c'est ce que tu nous répète, encore une fois, depuis trois semaines.

-D'accord Eileen, je vais essayer de me détendre. C'est juste la panique d'avant-match, j'ai jamais réussi à la contrôler.

-De toute façon, intervint Elen, le pire a toujours été l'avant-match. Vous la sentez vous aussi cette boule dans le ventre ? On a les jambes flageolantes et la conviction que tout va foirer. Mais on sait que tout ça s'évanouira dès qu'on donnera le coup d'envol, quand on sentira la brise caresser nos cheveux, c'est à ce moment là qu'on est prêtes. De toute façon, on va la gagner cette Coupe, hein les filles ?

-La meilleure équipe de Poufsouffle, répondit Nellie, et c'est grâce à vous les Poursuiveuses, et surtout grâce à toi Liva. Cette équipe, c'est la tienne, tu es celle qui nous lie tous, qui nous entraîne et nous permet de progresser ensemble, sans toi on ne serait qu'un assemblage hétéroclite de talents. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de craquer, ok ?

-Ok les filles, et les gars aussi, alors vous êtes prêtes ? Pour Poufsouffle !

-Poufsouffle est la maison d'Helga, commença à chanter Nellie de sa belle voix d'alto.

La plus juste des Quat' de Poudlard »

Aussitôt, toute l'équipe reprit les paroles de ce qui était devenu leur hymne, puis rapidement toute la table de Poufsouffle. Et c'est sous le cris de centaines d'élèves chantant le refrain qu'elles partirent vers les vestiaires de Quidditch tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, une autre cacophonie s'exclamait.

« Nous somm's les fils de Salazar,

Le plus grand des Quat's de Poudlard,

Nous somm's roublards et décidés,

Rien ne pourra nous arrêter.

On nous trait's de sales serpents,

Mais c'est pour nous un compliment,

Nous sommes rusés et prudents,

Et tous croient à nos boniments.

Serpentards ! Nous somm's ambitieux,

Nous cherchons tous à être au mieux,

Mais lorsqu'on vient nous attaquer,

C'est unis qu'on doit nous braver ! »

Bien que c'était la maison qui la détestait le plus qui chantait, Eileen ne put réprimer un sourire. Son idée avait fait mouche dans l'école, chaque maison s'était rapidement doté de son propre hymne qui, bien qu'il restait non-officiel, était bien plus connu que l'hymne de Poudalrd. Il n'était plus rare d'entendre lors d'affrontements entre maisons une foule entière d'élèves brailler le refrain de leur chanson, et bien entendu les matchs de Quidditch étaient le moment rêvé pour donner libre cours à toute sa ferveur musicale. Pour le plus grand malheur des élèves les plus mélomanes.

Les blaireaux se changèrent dans les vestiaires et ils sortirent sous les ovations des élèves de leur maison, qui avaient rempli le terrain entre-temps. On discernait quelques paroles de la _Chanson d'Helga_ , mais les spectateurs étaient si surexcités qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à s'accorder pour chanter en même temps, ou même pour tous chanter, certains préférant crier les noms des joueurs, notamment des trois poursuiveuses. Severus Rogue entra sur le terrain avec l'équipe de Serpentard, ce qui déclencha un autre tonnerre d'ovations dans les tribunes vertes et argent, ainsi que beaucoup de huées dans les trois autres tribunes.

« Bonjouuuuur Poudlard, s'exclama Lee Jordan dans son mégaphone, on se retrouve pour un match opposant l'équipe de Poufsouffle à l'équipe de Serpentard. Pendant que le jeu se met en place, rappelons que les Poufsouffles, qui étaient vus comme la plus mauvaise équipe de Poudlard, sont maintenant donnés comme favoris, à égalité avec Gryffondor. Notre arbitre habituelle, Mme Bibine sera remplacée par le Professeur Rogue qui a insisté pour arbitrer les deux prochains matchs pour des raisons inconnues. Sans vouloir remettre en cause l'impartialité du Professeur Rogue, rappelons que sa fille joue à Poufsouffle et qu'il est Directeur des Serpentards.

Ah le coup d'envoi est donné, et c'est Ollivander qui récupère le Souaffle, la capitaine des Poufsouffles est certainement la meilleure Poursuiveuse de l'École cette année, et peut-être aussi une des plus canons, pardon Professeur, je me tais. Ollivander, passe à Rogue, non pas l'arbitre, la Poursuiveuse de Poufsouffle, Rogue passe à Davids tandis que Davids frère envoie un joli Cognard à Wilkes, le Poursuiveur de Serpentard avait voulu bloquer l'avancée de sa sœur. Davids passe à Rogue, Rogue passe à Ollivander, c'est du grand Quidditch je vous assure. Ah, Ollivander passe à Rogue, Rogue s'avance, elle fonce, elle va marquer, et non elle passe à Davids, Davids marque ! Pauvre Selwyn, il s'était déporté à droite pour bloquer Rogue, mais Davids était sur sa gauche.

Réengagement, Serpentard a la balle, non un Cognard fait perdre le Souaffle à Flint, et c'est Ollivander qui le récupère, avec ces poursuiveuses là, les Poufsouffles n'ont pas besoin de Gardien. Oh, Rogue siffle une faute, l'arbitre cette fois. Attaque de l'arbitre avec le Souaffle, Ollivander a lancé le ballon dans sa direction pour faire une passe à Rogue. Un penalty pour Serpentard, je retire ce que j'ai dit, avec ce genre d'arbitre il faut un excellent Gardien. C'est Flint qui tire le penalty, et... raté ! Joli tir, mais c'est raté.

Poufsouffle reprend la balle, ils partent en avant, c'est un mouvement très agressif ça. Je ne vois pas qui a le Souaffle, je pense que c'est Ollivander, non Davids vient de faire une passe à Rogue qui repasse à Ollivander, qui passe à Rogue, qui passe à Davids. Le Souaffle va tellement vite, je peux à peine le suivre des yeux, mais là il est parti indéniablement dans les buts de Serpentard, Poufsouffle marque ! 20 à 0, prenez ça bande de serpents ! Non Professeur ce n'est pas une insulte, c'est l'emblème de leur maison.

Serpentard à l'attaque, les Poufsouffles récupèrent cependant aussitôt le Souaffle, magnifique Cognard de Whistle. Ah nouveau penalty sifflé, quelqu'un a vu la faute ? En tout cas notre Professeur de Potions préféré l'a vu. C'est à nouveau Flint qui tire, le tir est direct, ouh quelle force ! Mais Martins le bloque ! Ça n'a pas dû faire du bien là où ça passe, mais c'est bloqué. Martins nous fait signe que tout va bien et le match reprend, c'est Rogue qui a la balle. Elle s'élance, je crois qu'elle est seule cette fois-ci, il n'y aura plus de jeux de passe. Ouh, ce Cognard a dû faire mal, Rogue a perdu le Souaffle. Oh, penalty sifflé en faveur des Poufsouffles ! Pour cause de brutalité extrême sur une Poursuiveuse, le Cognard me semblait réglementaire. Ah c'est Davids qui va le tirer, elle se met en position et elle tire à gauche, oh quel magnifique effet ! Regardez ça, le Souaffle vient de passer dans le but du centre, juste au dessus du corps de Selwyn qui a plongé, désolé mon vieux, peut-être une prochaine fois, hahaha !

Le jeu reprend, c'est à nouveau Serpentard qui a la balle, ah ils la perdent ! Bon les paris sont ouverts, combien de mètre Serpentard va-t-il pouvoir faire avec la balle en main. Je parie sur 10, oui Professeur désolé, je me concentre sur le match. C'est reparti dans l'autre sens, je rappelle le score est de 30 à 0 pour Poufsouffle, rien n'est joué. Poufsouffle est à l'attaque, Rogue passe à Ollivander qui est seule face au goal ! Et ça passe, 40 points pour Poufsouffle ! Non pardon, l'arbitre vient de siffler... Le but est refusé et déclaré non-valide. Ça alors, c'est bien la première fois que je vois ça ! »

Le match dura près de trois-quarts d'heure, mais Lee Jordan avait toujours la même verve à la fin du match.

« Je rappelle le score, 50 à 40 pour Poufsouffle, l'équipe jaune a décidément du mal à s'imposer dans ce match avec sa maestria habituelle, Serpentard est certainement plus redoutable que Serdaigle cette année, mais je pense que c'est surtout dû à l'anti-jeu du Professeur Rogue, pardon à l'arbitrage impartial de notre arbitre totalement neutre. Ah l'arbitre juste et impartial vient de siffler un penalty pour Serpentard, motif... excès de vitesse. Quelqu'un sait-il si l'arbitre a lu le manuel de règles avant d'entrer sur le terrain ? Bref, le penalty est tiré par Wilkes cette fois-ci, et c'est un tir magnifique qui... passe ! 50 points pour les Serpentards qui viennent d'égaliser.

Ah, tandis que le Souaffle est remis en jeu, il semblerait que Bones a repéré quelque chose, l'Attrapeuse de Poufsouffle s'élance vers notre tribune, elle est rapidement suivie de Moon, l'Attrapeur des Serpentards. Mais la Poufsouffle a une large avance, elle fonce, ouh-là, ce n'est pas passé loin, elle a frôlé la tribune officielle. Mais elle redescend désormais, non elle ralentit, elle brandit quelque chose, je crois bien que c'est la fin de ce match. Le match se termine donc sur un score de 200 points à 50 pour Poufsouffle, rappelons tout de même que Serpentard a tiré pas moins de trente-cinq penaltys, c'est peut-être un nouveau record, Poufsouffle a eu le droit à trois penaltys, tous en raison d'un Cognard trop brutal sur Eileen Rogue mais s'est vu refuser dix-sept buts par l'arbitre. Victoire incontestée de l'équipe d'Helga Poufsouffle, cependant, grâce à l'habileté de son Attrapeuse qui a largement surclassé l'Attrapeur de Serpentard. »

Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas tant les trois Poursuiveuses qui furent portés en triomphe que l'Attrapeuse et surtout le Gardien Martins qui, grâce à de rigoureuses séance d'entraînement, s'était largement entraîné aux penaltys et avait donc eu un score plus qu'honorable d'arrêts de penaltys lors du match. Martins, en bon Poufsouffle, joua le modeste en rétorquant qu'après les penaltys de Eileen, Elen et Liva, ceux des Serpentards étaient très faciles à arrêter. Lorsque l'équipe sortit des vestiaires, une immense foule de Poufsouffles les attendaient, Eileen cependant vit l'ombre noire de son père s'esquiver vers la forêt, et fut intriguée.

Profitant que toute l'attention se focalisait sur John et Nellie, elle s'éclipsa discrètement et, dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, enfourcha son balai pour aller voler au dessus de la Forêt Interdite. Là elle suivit plus ou moins son père jusqu'à une petite clairière où Quirrell attendait, visiblement nerveux. Elle se plaça en vol stationnaire à l'abri des arbres et put écouter leur conversation.

« Je ne v... v... vois pas pour... pour... pourquoi v... vous m'av... m'avez donné rendez-v.. vous ici, Sev... Severus...

-Il vaut mieux que notre conversation reste confidentielle, répondit Severus de sa voix la plus inquiétante, Quirinus, après tout les élèves ne sont pas censés être au courant de la Pierre Philosophale. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé comment passer devant cette chose ?

-M... Mais, Sev...

-Quirinus, souffla Severus d'une voix doucereuse, soyons honnête, vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que je devienne votre ennemi ? Vous savez que je peux devenir très dangereux lorsque je le souhaite...

-Je... je ne comp... comprends pas...

-Vous comprenez très bien, Quirinus, continua Severus de sa même voix dangereuse, je veux que vous me disiez si vous avez pu passer les épreuves ? Vous les connaissez toutes, mais est-ce que vous savez les vaincre ? Peut-être quelques formules magiques dont vous avez le secret ?

-Sev... Severus, je...

-Nous en reparlerons, Quirinus, mais si je découvre que vous essayez de doubler Dumbledore, vous allez en payer le prix. Vous savez, le vieux gâteux est peut-être un tendre imbécile, mais je n'ai pas la même indulgence. Si vous nous trahissez, faites attention à ne pas tomber à portée de ma baguette. »

Et sur ces dernières menaces, il fit demi-tour, repartant dans une grande envolée de cape. Abasourdie, Eileen décolla également, suivant son père. Elle hésitait à l'aborder pour en parler, elle voulait vraiment en parler avec son père, mais ce serait lui révéler qu'elle l'avait espionnée. Et elle n'était pas tellement sûre de sa réaction, d'autant que cet aspect de la personnalité qu'elle avait aperçue dans la clairière lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle adorait son père, mais il ne s'était encore jamais comporté comme ça devant elle. Elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains, songea que c'était un comportement de Gryffondor et descendit au niveau du sol atterrissant à quelques pas du Professeur de Potions qui la regarda avec un air de profonde surprise.

« Eileen, demanda-t-il d'une voix à nouveau chaleureuse, qu'est-ce que tu faisais par là ?

-Eh bien, bafouilla Eileen, J... je...

-Ah non, essaie au moins de parler convenablement ! J'ai déjà eu une discussion avec le bégayeur en chef, ça suffit pour cette fois. Viens, on va allez dans un endroit plus paisible, je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous voit. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Eh bien, je sortais des vestiaires.

-Au fait, vous avez magnifiquement joué, je sais que je n'ai pas été tendre avec vous, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais même avec un arbitre complètement partial vous avez pu vous en sortir, chapeau.

-Oui, merci. Mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que... j'ai légèrement espionné ta conversation avec Quirrell...

-Je me doutais que ce serait ça. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est vraiment la Pierre Philosophale qui est conservée à Poudlard ? Et c'est Quirrell qui veut la voler ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies toujours de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? Oui, c'est la Pierre Philosophale que Dumbledore a accepté de conserver à Poudlard pour son ami Nicolas Flamel. Ce qui est totalement stupide, à mon avis, sérieusement quel endroit moins sûr qu'une école remplie de cornichons incapables pour conserver un artefact inestimable.

-Et du coup, tu sais si Quirrell est proche du but ?

-Pour l'instant il sait comment passer les épreuves de McGonagall et de Flitwick, elles ne sont pas vraiment compliquées. La mienne... il devrait réussir aussi, je suppose. Il sait bien entendu comment passer son Troll il ne lui reste plus que le Cerbère de Hagrid.

-Et tu sais comment il faut faire toi ?

-Non, seul Dumbledore et Hagrid le savent. Sinon je ne me serais pas fait mordre à Halloween. Mais lui non plus.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Il n'a rien dit...

-Il y a d'autres moyens pour apprendre ce que pense un sorcier que sa parole. Mais c'est de la magie bien trop avancée et noire pour une Première Année.

-Oh...

-Ne t'en fais pas, lorsque tu seras plus âgée ta mère et moi on t'apprendra. Au moins comment t'en protéger, il faut absolument que tu saches comment t'en protéger. C'était la seule chose que tu voulais me demander ?

-Euh... Je voulais aussi te dire... tu m'as fait vraiment peur là-bas...

-Ahaha, s'esclaffa Severus, désolé j'essaie d'éviter d'être aussi impressionnant quand tu es là. Mais oui, je suis la Terreur des Cachots, c'est un surnom que me donnent les élèves. Je peux être très effrayant en cours, surtout avec les Gryffondors. Et c'est très utile pour effrayer les esprits faibles, c'est pour ça que Dumbledore m'a donné cette mission. Allez maintenant, file, va savourer ta victoire.

-D'ac. Au revoir Papa, à la prochaine. Et... je t'aime très fort.

-Moi aussi ma puce, je t'aime très fort. »

Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, Severus la serra dans ses bras et lui colla un bisou sur le haut du crâne qui donna un grand sourire à sa fille, sourire qui ne la quitta pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans la Salle Commune où la fête battait déjà son plein, les Préfets de Poufsouffle avaient fait une razzia sur la cuisine et les friandises et autres amuse-gueules s'étalaient sur les tables aménagées au milieu de la salle. Eileen profita de la deuxième victoire de Poufsouffle, mais prit soin de s'effacer derrière ses autres coéquipiers cette fois-ci. Ce n'étaient pas les Poursuiveuses qui avaient gagné ce match mais Nellie et John et il était juste qu'ils soient au milieu de l'attention générale.

Lorsque l'ambiance festive sembla retomber un peu, Eileen prit ses deux amis à part et leur exposa ce que lui avait révélé son père. Mis à part les derniers mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés, bien entendu. Susan était stupéfaite que la Pierre Philosophale fut gardée à Poudlard, tandis que Neville ne percutait pas vraiment, puisqu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette pierre autre part que dans les contes pour enfants et les vieilles légendes moldues. Ils parlèrent longuement de ces nouvelles, puis les Préfets firent cesser la fête.

Alors qu'elle allait se coucher, Eileen vit que la Carte avait été dérangée pendant qu'elle était au match. Agacée, elle la rangea, puis voulut la consulter un peu. Elle chercha son père et ne le trouva pas, il était certainement rentré à la maison pour le week-end. Puisque Quirrell ne savait rien, il n'y avait aucun risque à quitter Poudlard. En parlant de Quirrell elle le vit dans son bureau en grande discussion avec un élève apparemment. Elle plaignit un peu le nommé Tom Elvis Jedusor de devoir supporter un long sermon bégayant, puis elle alla se coucher.

Le surlendemain était un lundi, et les Poufsouffles commençaient la journée par un cours de Botanique, pour la plus grande joie de Neville. Entre deux cours, Hedwige vint leur apporter un petit mot griffonné par Hagrid, il y avait simplement écrit _Il est en train d'éclore. Hagrid._ Ils décidèrent donc d'aller voir le garde-chasse dès qu'ils auraient fini leurs cours.

Dans la cabane de Hagrid, il faisait toujours une chaleur suffocante, mais le feu était en train de s'éteindre. Sur la table, un petit être écailleux s'extirpait de son œuf avec difficulté, pour la plus grande joie de Hagrid. Aussitôt Eileen s'élança vers la table, complètement attendrie par ce spectacle.

« Oh, qu'il est mignon, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Je croyais que tu ne supportais pas les animaux, s'étonna Hagrid.

-Non, j'ai juste peur des chiens, répondit la jeune fille avec un regard noir vers Crockdur en train de dormir, j'aime bien toutes les autres bêtes. Petit, petit, petit...

-Je vais l'appeler Norbert, décida Hagrid, Norbert regarde Maman, où est Maman ?

-Complètement gagas, souffla Neville à Susan.

-Tu l'as dit, répliqua celle-ci sur le même ton, tous les deux. Je pensais qu'Eileen était responsable...

-Hé, fit Eileen en retirant sa main, c'est pas bien de mordre ! Vilain dragon !

-Il doit avoir faim, dit Hagrid d'un ton attendri, je vais lui préparer sa ration.

-Réflexion faite, dit Eileen à ses deux amis, je ne le trouve pas si mignon que ça...

-Ah, dit Neville en souriant, j'ai eu peur que tu aies oublié ton cerveau dans la Salle Commune.

-C'était quoi ça, s'exclama Susan en pointant la fenêtre. »

Aussitôt, elle se rua vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors en soulevant les rideaux. Elle vit une silhouette blonde s'éloigner dans la lumière déclinante du crépuscule et pesta.

-Malefoy ! Je suis sûr qu'il a vu le dragon ! Hagrid, il faut que vous vous en débarrassiez !

-Je ne peux pas m'en séparer, protesta Hagrid, il est si petit... Il mourrait tout seul dans la Forêt.

-Et puis même s'il survivait, glissa Eileen, on reste sept ans à Poudlard, j'ai pas envie de voir un dragon détruire le château dans cinq ou six ans.

-Mais enfin Hagrid, s'énerva Susan, vous ne pouvez pas garder un dragon ! Vous risquez plusieurs années d'emprisonnement. Et Azkaban n'est pas un lieu où vous voudriez rester, ne serait-ce qu'un seule journée !

-Susan, s'écria Neville, ton Oncle !

-Lequel, souffla Susan, j'en ai une bonne dizaine...

-Celui qui bosse avec les Dragons dans les Hébrides. Tu nous en as parlé quand on est allé à la Ménagerie pendant les vacances. Il pourrait recueillir Norbert ?

-Eh, mais c'est une idée ça, dit Eileen, Hagrid, vous voulez bien ? Comme ça vous vous débarrassez du dragon encombrant, et Norbert vivra avec d'autres dragons.

-Je... d'accord, dit Hagrid ému aux larmes, je suppose qu'il faudra bien que je passe par là...

-D'accord, dit Susan, j'envoie un hibou à mon Oncle pour voir ce qu'il en pense. »

Susan écrivit donc une lettre à son Oncle Alistair Cferwych, et le groupe patienta en attendant la réponse d'Alistair. Le mercredi suivant, alors que Neville revenait de la cabane de Hagrid où il l'avait aidé à nourrir Norbert, ils reçurent enfin la lettre attendue, Hedwige s'engouffra dans le conduit qui menait dans le Parc et se percha sur l'épaule de Neville qui décrocha la lettre. Il avait du mal à faire des gestes précis avec sa main car elle avait été mordue par Norbert et il ressentait une douleur sourde.

 _Chère Susan,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Ici ça va, tout va bien. Je pense pouvoir m'occuper du Norvégien à Crête pendant quelques temps, puis je l'enverrais à une réserve norvégienne où j'ai fait un stage, il y sera bien plus heureux avec ses congénères. Par contre, je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais me le faire parvenir. Je peux envoyer des amis à moi le chercher, mais il faut que ce soit en toute discrétion. Est-ce que tu peux amener le dragon samedi prochain en haut de la tour d'Astronomie à minuit ?_

 _Porte-toi bien, Alistair._

Lorsque les trois Poufsouffles amenèrent la réponse à Hagrid, il ne fut pas enchanté de devoir se séparer de son petit protégé, mais il accepta malgré tout, il se rendait bien compte que Norbert devenait trop grand pour sa cabane. Mais le trio allait avoir d'autres problèmes plus importants, la morsure de Neville empirait de jour en jour, le lendemain sa main avait pris une teinte verdâtre peu engageante, et le vendredi suivant, elle avait doublé de volume et dégageait une odeur très peu rassurante. Neville décida donc d'aller à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh ne posa aucune question, sachant bien qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas la vérité.

Lorsque ses amis vinrent le voir à l'Infirmerie, il était alité, le teint pâle et la main enroulé dans un solide bandage. Lorsqu'il les vit il se plaignit non pas de la douleur mais de Malefoy.

« Rah, il m'énerve ce.. ce cornichon de Serpentard ! Il est venu tout à l'heure, soi-disant pour m'emprunter un livre, mais c'était pour se moquer de moi. Comme si j'avais fait exprès de me faire mordre par... par vous-savez-quoi.

-La prochaine fois, dit Eileen d'un ton anxieux, dis-le à Mme Pomfresh, ce n'est pas normal qu'il t'embête comme ça...

-Au moins, tout sera fini Samedi, soupira Susan, Oncle Alistair emportera nos soucis à l'autre bout du pays, bon débarras !

-Oh bon sang ! Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nev' ?

-La lettre de ton Oncle ! Je l'ai laissé dans le livre que Malefoy m'a emprunté, il va savoir qu'on déménage vous-savez-quoi...

-Eh bien c'est trop tard pour changer de plan de toute façon, soupira Eileen. Ne t'en fais pas, avec la Carte, on ne se fera pas prendre, ne t'en fais pas.

-Si tu le dis... faites bien attention, quand même, si vous vous faites chopper dans les couloirs à minuit, vous êtes morts...

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. »

Le samedi soir, ils sortirent de leur Salle Commune vers vingt-trois heures, empruntant des passages secrets, ils purent éviter le Professeur McGonagall qui patrouillait au rez-de-chaussée. Le plus difficile avait été de se faufiler hors de la Salle Commune sans que les personnes qui y restaient ne les remarque. Ils arrivèrent chez Hagrid sans autres difficultés, ce dernier avait mis Norbert dans une caisse avec de la nourriture et quelques jouets. A la lueur de sa cabane, ils virent cependant des lueurs perler à ses yeux et couler dans sa barbe.

En faisant quelques détours, ils parvinrent en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie où ils furent rapidement rejoints par trois sorciers et une sorcière montés sur des balais, ils attachèrent la caisse à leurs balais et souhaitèrent une bonne nuit aux enfants avant de décoller. Les deux filles allaient rentrer dans leur Salle Commune quand une voix invisible les fit sursauter.

« Attendez les filles, n'y allez pas tout de suite !

-Potter, rugit Eileen, tu n'es pas bien de nous faire une peur pareille ?!

-Désolé Rogue, répondit le petit brun en retirant sa cape, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur mais vous prévenir. Malefoy sait que vous vous promenez dans les couloirs.

-Merci, je sais, répliqua Eileen, tu as des nouvelles utiles ?

-Oui, je l'ai entendu dire à ses larbins qu'il allait vous coincer. Chourave patrouille dans le coin, il est allé la voir et ils vous attendent en bas de la Tour.

-Eh, il a raison Eileen, dit Susan en montrant la Carte, regarde Chourave et Malefoy là en bas.

-Du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais vous dépanner en vous emmenant en toute discrétion chez vous vous en dites quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu nous aide, demanda Susan méfiante, tu n'es pas franchement du genre amical d'habitude.

-Bah, je déteste plus Malefoy que vous deux, et j'ai bien envie de voir Malefoy se faire ridiculiser par un professeur. Alors, vous venez ?

-D'accord, répondirent les deux filles en même temps. »

Les trois enfants disparurent sous la cape, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à descendre, ils se figèrent en entendant des bruits de pas monter. Ils se terrèrent dans un coin de la pièce lorsque le Professeur Chourave et Malefoy sortirent des escaliers.

« Eh bien Monsieur Malefoy, vous voyez bien, il n'y a personne en haut de cette tour.

-Mais ils devaient y être ! Il est minuit, Eileen Rogue devait donner un dragon à...

-Assez Monsieur Malefoy ! Que vous vous baladiez dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu est bien assez grave pour que vous n'ayez pas en plus besoin d'aggraver votre cas avec des histoires à dormir debout !

-Mais je vous jure Professeur, j'ai vu le dragon.

-Bon, c'est assez ! Rentrez dans votre salle commune, je vous mets une retenue et je retire soixante points à Serpentard ! J'en ai assez qu'on se paie ma tête, vous expliquerez cette histoire au Professeur Rogue je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre que sa fille se balade dans les couloirs à minuit avec un dragon !

-Mais...

-Taisez vous ! Eileen Rogue est une des meilleures élèves de Poufsouffle, tandis que vous n'êtes qu'un petit impertinent qui passe son temps à attirer des ennuis aux autres. Retournez dans votre Salle Commune ou je retire encore soixante points à Serpentard ! »

Penaud, le blond détala pour rentrer dans sa Salle Commune tandis que le Professeur Chourave, furieuse, reprenait le chemin de ses appartements. Les trois enfants invisibles riaient sous cape de la défaite de Malefoy. Potter raccompagna les deux filles jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où elles lui demandèrent de les laisser pour ne pas révéler le chemin de la Salle des Poufsouffles. Elles allèrent ensuite se coucher, avides de raconter à Neville comment s'était passé la soirée. Ce dernier fut aussi hilare qu'elles à l'idée d'un Malefoy pris en flagrant délit de mensonge. De son côté, il allait un peu mieux et Mme Pomfresh lui avait promis qu'il pourrait reprendre les cours dès le lundi prochain.

Et en effet il retourna en cours ce lundi là, bien que sa main restait un peu raide et le gênait pour écrire. Pour l'aider, Eileen ensorcela une plume qui recopiait exactement ce qu'elle écrivait sur son propre parchemin, de sorte que Neville n'ait pas de problèmes pour copier. L'après-midi, ils commençaient par le cours de Potions, donné par un Severus Rogue très énervé par l'incident de Malefoy et surtout les soixante points que Serpentard avait perdu en une nuit. Il leur ordonna de s'asseoir en grinçant des dents, et il ne décoléra pas de tout le cours.

Alors qu'ils préparaient une Potion de Confusion, la main de Neville renversa un flacon de bile de tatou, aspergeant tout le plan de travail. Levant les yeux au ciel, Severus leur ordonna de nettoyer ce bazar, mais Neville paniqua un peu et en voulant nettoyer ce qu'il avait renversé, il fit tomber un bocal d'yeux de tritons dans le chaudron qui chauffait encore. Aussitôt la potion commence à bouillonner et à déborder avant de finalement exploser, recouvrant toute la salle d'une épaisse mixture verdâtre.

« Longdubat ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire un peu attention ! Espèce d'incapable, vous allez me nettoyer cette salle tout de suite, même si vous devrez y passer l'après-midi ! Et sans magie !

-Mais Professeur, balbutia Neville, on... on a cours de...

-Il fallait y penser avant de faire exploser votre chaudron. Ah et je retire soixante points à Poufsouffle !

-Mais Professeur, intervint Eileen, vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute, il sort tout juste de l'Infirmerie et il arrive à peine à utiliser sa main.

-Miss Evans, lorsque j'aurais besoin de vos conseils, je vous les demanderais, en attendant je vous demanderais de vous taire !

-Mais Professeur...

-Et puisqu'il est si incapable, pourquoi n'avez vous pas fait les manipulations délicates à sa place ?! Evans, Longdubat, vous aurez tous les deux une retenue. Et maintenant, sortez de cette classe, je ne veux plus vous voir avant le prochain cours ! »

Tentant de cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, Eileen ramassa ses affaires et courut dans le couloir, suivi par Neville. Derrière eux, il régnait un silence de mort dans la classe tandis que Severus nettoyait la salle d'un coup de baguette. Les autres élèves sortirent une demi-heure plus tard, ce qui avait laissé le temps à Eileen de pleurer un peu sur l'épaule de son ami, puis de se calmer et de camoufler ses yeux rouges. Finalement, se dit-elle, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, je me suis simplement fait disputer par un Professeur, ce n'est pas mon père qui m'a hurlé dessus ainsi.

Après leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Eileen reçut un message de la part du Professeur Rogue qui désirait les voir tous les deux dans son bureau pour discuter de la retenue qu'ils auraient à faire. Elle s'y rendit aussitôt, refusant de montrer à quel point ça l'avait peiné que ce soit son père qui lui avait donné sa première retenue de sa scolarité. Ils frappèrent à la porte, mais Eileen faillit battre en retraite en entendant le ton de son père quand il leur dit d'entrer. Cependant, lorsqu'ils entrèrent Severus leur fit un grand sourire et leur fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Il invoqua un plateau de thé avant de leur adresser la parole.

« Eileen, Neville, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû vous crier dessus de cette façon, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid. Serpentard a perdu soixante points à cause de Malefoy, du coup j'étais un peu énervé aujourd'hui.

-Du coup, dit Eileen, tu vas nous retirer nos retenues ?

-Non, ça je ne peux pas, j'ai une réputation à tenir, je ne retire jamais mes retenues. Par contre, je vais rajouter trente points à Poufsouffle, ça ne valait pas plus le petit incident de Neville. Et plutôt que de vous forcer à récurer des chaudrons comme j'aime bien le faire, je vous laisse faire votre retenue avec Hagrid. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'aide quelque chose comme la semaine suivante. Ah, et vous serez avec Malefoy.

-A ce sujet, dit Eileen, Papa...

-Oui ?

-Euh... ce que t'as raconté Malefoy sur le dragon, c'était vrai. Susan et moi on était vraiment monté en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie pour envoyer le Dragon de Hagrid à l'Oncle de Susan.

-Si vous ne vous êtes pas fait prendre, je ne peux rien vous dire, dit Severus avec un clin d'œil, de tout façon, il faut bien que quelqu'un le remette à sa place, il se prend pour le Prince des Serpentards. »

Les deux enfants restèrent avec Severus encore une petite heure pour prendre le thé, puis ils remontèrent dans leur Salle Commune pendant que le Professeur de Potions corrigeait ses copies. Malgré tout, Eileen était profondément soulagée d'avoir pu parler de ça avec son père, qui lui avait assuré qu'il expliquerait à Lily pourquoi il leur avait donné une retenue et que c'était entièrement de sa faute.

 **Et voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a capté la référence du titre du chapitre ? Est-ce que Eileen va s'apercevoir que ce n'est pas un élève qu'elle a vu sur la carte ? Est-ce que vous avez aimé les « nouveaux » aspects de la personnalité de Severus ? Et est-ce qu'il ne fait pas un peu schizo à taper sur sa fille à un moment, puis à lui parler gentiment l'autre fois XD**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu, à la semaine prochaine ^^**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

adenoide : _Severus a bien réagi au sujet des escapades de sa fille._ **Merci :D**

 _Il est dommage que les enfants continuent les rivalités de leur parent. Ils sont là pour apprendre la magie, il me semble que c'est un boulot de longue haleine pour les occuper._ **Oui, mais bon quand tu entends ton père qui rouspète pendant onze ans chaque fois qu'on évoque certaines personnes, tu as tendance à l'imiter en rencontrant ses enfants XD**

 **Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas ^^**

Queen Cassandra _Ce Dumbledore toujours aussi énigmatique et secret mdr ;) …_ **C'est le personnage qui est comme ça, d'après son frère il garde des secrets depuis le collège, c'est pas à cent ans passé qu'il va changer ses habitudes XD  
** _La partie avec Hagrid je l'ai trouvée bien écrite ( peut-être aurais-tu pu l'approfondir, mais ça va ) …_ **Merci, ça fait plaisir :D  
** _Concernant tes parution de chapitre tu as le temps, écris quelque chose qui te plaît, si on a plus un chapitre par semaine c'est pas grave ( tant qu'on en n'a pas un tous les 6 mois ça va lol ) …_ **D'ac, j'essaye quand même de me booster le week-end pour écrire le chapitre. Typiquement pour celui-là, j'ai écris la première partie petit à petit, et j'ai fini d'un seul coup vu que de tout façon j'avais tout élaboré dans ma tête ^^  
** _Bisous_ **Bisous, merci pour ta review :D**


	10. Chapitre10: Promenons-nous dans les bois

**Hey salut à toutes et à tous ! Ce chapitre est très en retard, je sais, je suis désolé. Je vous explique tout ça en bas, bonne lecture ^^**

Le samedi suivant avait lieu le match Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, que Severus arbitrait à nouveau, mais les amateurs de Quidditch furent légèrement déçus, sachant que le Professeur Rogue serait encore plus dur envers eux qu'envers les Poufsouffles, les Gryffondors avaient aussi tout misé sur leur Attrapeur, et puisque Potter était bien plus doué que Nellie, il parvint à capturer le vif en cinq minutes, après que son équipe eût encaissé deux penaltys et se soit vu refuser le seul but qu'elle avait marqué. Le score final était donc de 150 à 20, ce qui permit aux Poufsouffles de prendre la tête du championnat de dix points. Les Serdaigles et les Serpentards étaient loin derrière, la Coupe se jouerait donc entre les deux équipes lors de leur match en fin d'année.

Ce samedi était également le jour de la retenue conjointe de Malefoy, Neville et Eileen. En plus d'eux trois, ils furent rejoints par Ron qui avait été puni par McGonagall quand il avait fait exploser la souris sur laquelle il travaillait à cause d'une erreur de pronociation. Ils durent rejoindre Rusard dans le hall à vingt heures, qui les emmena dans le Parc où la nuit était déjà tombée, rendant l'atmosphère d'ordinaire plutôt chaleureuse très oppressante. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment dissipé par Rusard, qui grommelait en les emmenant à propos des anciens châtiments plus horribles les uns que les autres qu'il voudrait leur faire endurer, ainsi que par la chiche lumière que diffusait sa lampe-tempête. Eileen et Neville ne furent pas fâchés de voir la silhouette familière de Hagrid se détacher devant sa cabane, bien qu'elle parût plus inquiétante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, en contre-jour de cette obscurité.

« Ah, dit le géant, vous êtes enfin là ! Je ne vous attendais plus, qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu ? Ça va Neville, Eileen ? Et vous c'est comment, Malefoy et Weasley, c'est ça ?

-Ne soyez pas trop tendres avec eux, grommela le concierge, ils sont là pour être punis.

-Je le sais bien, ils vont être punis. Mais il n'y a pas besoin de les sermonner, ils ont compris la leçon, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous les emmenez où cette fois, demanda Rusard avec un sourire sadique.

-On va aller dans la Forêt Interdite, il y a des problèmes avec les licornes. Vous n'avez pas besoin de venir les chercher, je les ramènerais au château quand on aura fini. Ça ne devrait pas nous prendre plus de quelques heures, et de toute façon vous pourrez faire la grasse matinée, pas vrai les enfants ?

-Dans la forêt interdite, balbutia Malefoy, mais... mais c'est dangereux... Il y a tout un tas de bêtes là-dedans, je pensais qu'on allait faire des lignes ou...

-Si le Professeur Chourave voulait que tu fasse des lignes, dit Hagrid d'un ton brusque, elle te l'aurait dit. Tu es en retenue, donc tu fais quelque chose d'utile, c'est comme ça que ça marche à Poudlard. Si tu préfères, tu peux faire tes valises et rentrer à la maison.

-Mais il y a des tas de créatures dangereuses là dedans. Des loups-garous, il paraît.

-Malefoy, souffla Eileen exaspérée, est-ce que tu vois la lune ?

-Ben... non, il n'y a pas de lune cette nuit.

-Alors les loups-garous ne sont pas dangereux. Ils ne se transforment qu'à la pleine lune, idiot !

-Du calme Eileen, la rabroua Hagrid, quand à toi Malefoy, fallait penser aux loups-garous avant de sortir la nuit dans les couloirs. Allez venez, on va y aller, plus tôt on s'y met, plus tôt on aura fini.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire Hagrid, demanda Neville, c'est quoi le problème avec les licornes ?

-Elles meurent, répondit Hagrid d'une voix sombre. J'en ai retrouvé une morte la semaine dernière, et j'ai encore trouvé des traces de sang ce matin. Du coup, il faut qu'on trouve le responsable et si possible la licorne blessée pour que je puisse la soigner.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait tuer une licorne, demanda Eileen, ce sont des êtres de grand pouvoir...

-Je n'en sais rien, ça n'était encore jamais arrivé. Une créature maléfique, certainement, mais peu sont assez rapides pour attraper une licorne. Bon, alors on va faire deux groupes, un avec moi et un avec Crockdur.

-Hors de question que j'aille avec ce chien, répliqua Eileen qui se tenait le plus loin possible du molosse.

-Je veux Crockdur, répliqua Malefoy qui avait perdu toute sa superbe.

-Très bien, dit Hagrid d'une voix forte, mais je te préviens, c'est un vrai trouillard. Alors voyons, Eileen viens avec moi et toi avec Crockdur, dans ce cas, Weasley tu vas avec Malefoy et Neville avec moi, ça vous va ?

-Je vais devoir aller dans la forêt avec lui, dit Malefoy d'un ton dégoûté, c'est la pire humiliation de ma vie...

-Tu commences à m'énerver, dit Hagrid d'une voix forte, je te préviens, je fais un rapport au Professeur Rogue après cette retenue et il est tout à fait capable de te donner une deuxième retenue s'il considère que tu ne t'es pas bien comporté. Bon, allons-y, vous allez par là, Crockdur vous montrera le chemin, et nous trois on va prendre ce chemin là. Si vous avez des ennuis, vous envoyez des étincelles rouges, je viendrais vous sauver. Si vous trouvez la licorne, des étincelles vertes. Et ne vous éloignez pas du chemin ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent donc dans l'obscurité de la forêt, Hagrid discutant à voix basse avec les deux enfants qui l'accompagnaient, lorsqu'un bruit dans les fourrés les fit sursauter. Hagrid les fit passer derrière lui en mettant son arbalète en joue, mais ils ne virent rien d'autre qu'une ombre qui passait rapidement entre les arbres, la forme était indistincte, mais l'on pouvait voir par éclairs une cape voler dans les airs, soulevée par le vent de la course.

« C'est ce que je disais, grogna Hagrid, il y a quelque chose dans cette forêt qui ne devrait pas y être...

-On aurait dit un sorcier, murmura Eileen.

-Attention, cria Hagrid en entendant un autre bruit, plus proche. »

Il braqua son arbalète sur les fourrés qui s'ouvrirent pour laisser émerger une gigantesque créature, elle ressemblait à un solide cheval de ferme en bas, mais son torse était celui d'un homme, ou plutôt d'un géant aux cheveux et à la barbe châtains, de la même couleur que sa robe. Il dévisagea Hagrid avec une attention curieuse, mêlée d'un peu de peine.

« Tu voulais me tirer dessus, Hagrid ?

-Salut Ronan, répondit le garde-chasse ne baissant son arme, désolé, on est un peu sur les nerfs. Quelque chose rôde dans le coin, je prends mes précautions. Je te présente Eileen et Neville, deux élèves de l'école qui sont en retenue, ils m'aident pour chercher une licorne qui a été blessée.

-Vous apprenez beaucoup de choses à l'école, demanda Ronan.

-Un peu, balbutia Neville, on est qu'en première année.

-Un peu, c'est déjà bien, répondit le centaure. On voit bien Mars ce soir, ajouta-t-il en regardant le ciel.

-Ronan, reprit Hagrid, vous avez vu quelque chose d'inhabituel cette nuit ? Notamment une licorne blessée ou des traces d'elle ?

-On voit bien Mars ce soir, répéta Ronan, elle est particulièrement brillante.

-Quelque chose de plus proche ? Dans cette forêt par exemple ?

-Ce qui est éloigné a des répercussions sur ce qui est proche, répondit le centaure d'une voix grave, lorsqu'on se concentre trop sur ce qui nous entoure, on ne perçoit pas tout ce qu'il se passe.

-Merci pour cette leçon de sagesse, répondit Hagrid agacé, je crois qu'on va y aller.

-On voit bien Mars ce soir, répété Ronan. »

Au même moment, un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, Hagrid braqua à nouveau son arbalète, avant de la baisser en voyant un centaure aux cheveux et à la robe noir de jais émerger des fourrés.

« Ah Bane, c'est toi. Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose d'inhabituel ce soir ?

-On voit bien Mars ce soir, répliqua le centaure.

-Je suppose que c'est tout ce qui vous intéresse, grogna Hagrid, bon bonne soirée, à la prochaine. »

Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant les centaures deviser tranquillement de Mars. Quand ils furent à bonne distance des deux créatures, Hagrid reprit la parole avec une voix un brin moqueuse.

« Ah les centaures, ils sont très intelligents, mais rien ne les intéresse ici bas, y'a que les étoiles qui sont dignes de leur attention. Très difficile d'avoir une conversation avec eux.

-Il y en a beaucoup ici, demanda Neville.

-Assez oui, tout un troupeau. Ils vivent en autarcie, ils ne se préoccupent pas de l'école tant que l'on ne pénètre pas dans leur territoire. Ils n'aiment pas trop la magie et les sorciers, mais comme personne ne vient dans cette forêt à part moi, ils acceptent la proximité de l'école. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils disent, c'est plus l'école qui accepte leur présence dans la forêt. Oh nom de nom ! »

Hagrid venait d'apercevoir des étincelles rouges au loin. Il ordonna aux deux enfants de ne pas bouger et partit dans leur direction à grandes enjambées qui l'amenèrent vite hors de vue. Eileen et Neville se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, ils prenaient conscience de l'obscurité qui les entourait. Ils tentèrent de parler, mais l'atmosphère oppressante les fit vite taire. Tressaillant au moindre bruit, ils furent soulagés de voir apparaître l'imposante silhouette de Hagrid, même Eileen était contente d'entendre le halètement de Crockdur. Le garde-chasse semblait furieux tandis qu'il revenait avec Malefoy et Weasley.

« Ah tu trouve ça malin toi, grommela-t-il, on verra ce qu'en pense le Professeur Rogue demain. Ce petit idiot, expliqua-t-il aux deux enfants, a trouvé amusant de se cacher derrière un arbre pour faire peur à Weasley. Il s'est coincé la robe en voulant sortir, résultat il s'est retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air accroché à une branche, et Weasley qui a eu la peur de sa vie a envoyé des étincelles rouges partout. Bref, on va changer les équipes, Weasley tu viens avec moi, Neville tu iras avec Crockdur et Malefoy, toi au moins tu ne te laisseras pas impressionner. »

Les nouvelles équipes formées, ils se séparèrent à l'intersection suivante. Malefoy était de très mauvaise humeur, non seulement il s'était fait réprimandé par quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un simple domestique, mais il avait pleinement conscience de s'être ridiculisé et qu'il risquait d'avoir des problèmes avec son directeur de maison. Neville quand à lui était exaspéré de devoir rester avec Malefoy, aussi bougonnait-il presque autant. Ils cheminèrent ainsi pendant une demi-heure, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt, le sentier devenant de plus en plus impraticable, ce n'était guère plus qu'une sente de gibier, mais les traces de sang se faisaient plus nombreuses aussi, Neville était certain d'être sur la bonne voie.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une clairière, où la faible lueur des étoiles éclairait une scène effroyable, au centre de la clairière, il y avait une des plus merveilleuses créatures vivantes, un corps de cheval luminescent à la robe argentée, avec une corne d'or, une licorne. Mais elle était étendue, mortellement blessée et une silhouette sombre était penchée sur elle, drapée dans une cape de sorcier, elle semblait boire le sang qui coulait des plaies de la licorne. Les entendant, la silhouette se redressa, découvrant un visage dont on ne voyait presque rien, des yeux rouges brillants de haine, et des traces de sang argenté formant les contours d'une bouche.

Aussitôt, Malefoy s'enfuit en hurlant, précédé de Crockdur, mais Neville était paralysé, sa cicatrice l'élançait violemment, lui faisant voir des points blancs autour de lui, il tomba à genoux, gémissant de douleur, et hurla quand la créature délaissant son macabre festin se rapprocha d'elle. Il crut sa dernière heure arrivée, persuadé que sa tête allait se fendre en deux si cette horreur se rapprochait encore de lui quand les fourrés explosèrent, révélant un imposant centaure blond à la robe claire, le centaure lui sauta par dessus et se cabra devant la créature qui recula et s'enfuit dans la forêt. Le centaure se retourna alors et tendit une main amicale vers le jeune sorcier. Neville prit la main, elle était puissante et noueuse, pleine de cals mais il put s'en servir pour se remettre debout, encore un peu chancelant.

« Neville Longdubat, dit le centaure d'une voix puissante, ravi de te rencontrer. Je m'appelle Firenze, est-ce que ça va ?

-Je... je crois. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce... cette chose ?

-Il faut que tu rejoignes Hagrid, cette forêt n'est pas sûre pour toi, Firenze le fixa de son regard bleu qui s'attarda sur la cicatrice palpitante, tu cours un grave danger ici. Est-ce que tu sais monter à cheval ?

-Oui, très bien, répondit Neville, j'en ai beaucoup fait avec ma tante. Je sais même monter à cru.

-Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, répondit Firenze en pliant les genoux, ne t'accroche à rien, sers juste les genoux. »

Au moment où Neville montait sur le centaure, Ronan et Bane entrèrent dans la clairière et le centaure noir hurla de colère.

« Firenze ! Tu te prends pour une mule ?! Nous sommes des centaures !

-C'est le fils Londubat, répondit Firenze d'une voix calme, le poulain qui L'a tué. Il faut qu'il quitte cette forêt au plus vite.

-Ce n'est pas notre rôle, riposta Bane en frappant au sol, nous ne nous dressons pas contre les décisions du Destin.

-Je sais lire les signes aussi bien que toi, répondit le centaure blond en se redressant, mais rien n'est joué. Tout peut arriver, nous pouvons nous tromper. Et s'il faut aller à l'encontre du Destin pour aider notre peuple, je le ferais.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de le décider, protesta Bane, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'agissent les centaures.

-Et c'est peut-être là notre problème, répondit Firenze. »

Il prit ensuite la direction du groupe de Hagrid au galop, coupant court à la discussion, ce qui provoqua un long hennissement de rage chez Bane. Neville était très effrayé par le centaure noir et il dit d'une voix penaude.

« Je suis désolé Firenze, tu n'aurais pas dû m'aider.

-Je fais ce que je dois faire, humain, et ce n'est pas à toi de me dire quoi faire.

-Pardon, répondit Neville, c'est vrai. Pourquoi Bane est il aussi en colère ?

-Sais-tu à quoi sert le sang de licorne, répondit Firenze en ralentissant l'allure, en avez-vous déjà parlé à l'école ?

-Non, pas du tout. On utilise que leurs crins et leur corne.

-Le sang de licorne permet de survivre. Mais ce rien de plus, une survie, une demi-vie, une vie maudite.

-Qui voudrait d'une telle vie, si l'on doit être maudit, ne vaut-il pas mieux mourir ?

-Que tu poses cette question, répondit Firenze, montre que tu es plus sage que bien des sorciers. Mais en l'occurrence quel sorcier, immensément puissant, pourrait vouloir survivre, après avoir perdu tous ses pouvoirs ? Et surtout est-ce qu'il n'y a pas ici un artefact puissant qui permettrait de faire mieux que le sang de licorne, de rompre cette survie à jamais ?

-La pierre philosophale, répondit Neville, cette chose veut s'emparer de la pierre. Et elle est... C'est Vol...

-Son nom est maudit, dit sèchement Firenze, mais c'est bien Lui. Le Maître des Ténèbres, qui a essayé de te tuer il y a dix ans. »

Ils arrivèrent alors dans une clairière où ils trouvèrent le groupe de Hagrid, ainsi que Malefoy et Crockdur. Aussitôt Hagrid se précipita vers eux.

« Neville ! Ça va, tu vas bien ? On s'inquiétait beaucoup.

-C'est ici que je te laisse, dit Firenze en s'abaissant à nouveau, tu es en sécurité à présent. Bonne chance Neville Londubat, ton avenir est sombre, mais même les centaures se trompent en lisant les étoiles, et j'espère que c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

-Au-revoir Firenze, répondit poliment Neville, merci pour ce que vous avez fait. »

Lorsque le centaure s'éloigna dans la forêt, Neville ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant à ce qui venait de lui être révélé. Après le départ du centaure, Hagrid ramena les enfants au château où chacun rentra dans sa Salle Commune, dans celle des Poufsouffles, Susan attendait Neville et Eileen pour qu'ils lui racontent ce qu'ils avaient fait avec Hagrid à cette heure de la nuit. Ils s'isolèrent dans un coin et Neville leur exposa sa nouvelle théorie d'après ce que lui avait révélé Firenze.

« C'est Voldemort qui se cache dans la forêt, dit-il en faisant les cent pas, il est de mèche avec Quirrell, comme le dit ton père Eileen, et en ce moment il tue des licornes pour survivre. Mais il compte récupérer la Pierre pour fabriquer l'élixir de longue vie, à ce moment il sera immortel et il aura recouvré tous ses pouvoirs. Et ce sera le retour de Voldemort !

-Arrête de dire ce nom, frissonna Eileen.

-Firenze m'a sauvé, mais les autres centaures lui en veulent, Bane surtout. Il a dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'opposer au destin qu'ils lisent dans les étoiles. Les centaures ont dû voir que Voldemort était de retour dans le ciel, c'est sans doute pour ça que Mars brillait ce soir, chez les Moldus c'est le dieu de la Guerre. Mais Firenze veut s'opposer à Voldemort, alors il m'a sauvé parce que j'ai déjà vécu Voldmeort une fois. Sauf que je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je m'y suis prise.

-Arrête de prononcer ce nom, siffla Susan, l'air terrifié.

-Et Quirrell est tout près d'avoir la Pierre, dès qu'il aura passé Touffu, il connaît les maléfices des autres professeurs, ou en tout cas en devine assez pour savoir comment les déjouer. Il lui reste plusieurs mois pour convaincre Hagrid de lui révéler son secret. Il va sûrement y arriver, et alors Voldemort aura la Pierre et reviendra encore plus fort qu'avant. Et il ne me restera plus qu'à attendre qu'il vienne me tuer en espérant que je pourrais le vaincre comme la dernière fois.

-Neville bon sang, s'exclama Eileen, arrête de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes les deux, demanda Neville, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme...

-Neville, expliqua Susan, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu as été élevé chez les Moldus, mais chez nous... Tu-Sais-Qui est encore craint, même après dix ans de paix. Personne ne prononce son nom, c'est un nom maudit. S'il-te-plaît, arrête de prononcer son nom, c'est... c'est horrible à entendre.

-D'accord, d'accord, soupira Neville, je vais essayer de dire Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Neville, reprit Eileen qui semblait plus effrayée que jamais Neville ne l'avait vu, écoute, Dumbledore a toujours été un grand sorcier, c'est... on dit que c'est le seul sorcier qui faisait peur à Tu-Sais-Qui, dans le temps. Tant qu'il est là, rien ne pourra t'arriver, d'accord. Et mon père surveille Quirrell, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, il ne pourra rien faire.

-Et puis, persifla Susan, tu fais confiance aux prédictions des centaures, mais ça reste de la Divination, ma tante a toujours trouvé que c'était une branche très douteuse de la magie. Si on commence à avoir peur de toutes les prédictions que peuvent nous faire les diseuses de bonne aventure, on finit par s'enfermer chez soi en refusant de voir quiconque. »

Neville soupira, et ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, ils se levèrent tard pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle elle était presque vide, mais les plats n'étaient pas encore desservis, le château savait que beaucoup d'élèves faisaient la grasse matinée le dimanche matin. Alors qu'ils s'installaient à la table des Poufsouffles, Eileen vit son père se lever et se diriger vers eux, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais en temps normal, elle fut encore plus interloqué lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

« Oh Eileen, dit-il avec une ombre de sanglot dans la voix, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que vous feriez d'aussi mauvaises rencontres dans la Forêt. Hagrid m'a raconté votre retenue, et ce que tu as vu Neville, si j'avais su, je ne vous aurais jamais laissé y aller. Je m'en veux tellement...

-Mais non Papa, ne t'en fais pas, chuchota sa fille, tout s'est bien passé, et puis ce n'était pas ta faute tu pensais bien faire. Maintenant, si tu veux qu'on ait une conversation un peu plus longue, on peut aller dans ton bureau ? Tout le monde nous regarde...

-Désolé. Je te laisse, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Après cet incident la routine reprit son cours, mais elle sembla s'accélérer prodigieusement pour les élèves de Première Année. Neville s'attendait à tout instant à voir Voldemort débarquer dans l'école pour le tuer, mais il eût rapidement d'autres soucis en tête avec l'approche des examens. Eileen, de loin la plus sérieuse des trois Poufsouffles, avait élaboré un planning de révision avec Padma qu'elle leur faisait suivre à la lettre avec une rigueur qui faisait peur à Neville. Même s'il l'en remerciait quand même, il se sentait complètement perdu dans tous les cours qu'ils avaient suivis et qu'il fallait maintenant réviser et les conseils clairs et précis de ses deux amies l'aidaient beaucoup à assimiler toutes ses notes.

Les examens commencèrent par les séances des écrits qui se déroulaient toutes dans la Grande Salle spécialement réaménagée. Il y régnait une chaleur étouffante peu propice à la concentration, mais ils s'en sortirent plus ou moins correctement, Padma était celle qui stressait le plus, assez paradoxalement puisqu'elle était de loin l'élève la plus studieuse de leur groupe, égalant presque Granger qui traînait de temps en temps avec eux et qui était au bord de l'apoplexie alors qu'elle avait avalé tous les manuels avant même d'arriver à l'école.

Mais ils avaient aussi des élèves pratiques, c'était ceux que Eileen préférait, elle n'aimait pas trop rester dans une salle sans rien faire sinon écrire, elle préférait largement lancer des sorts. Même si son passage en examen de sortilèges fut assez peu concluant, elle fit à peine remuer l'ananas que Flitwick lui demanda de faire danser, s'attirant un regard mi-peiné, mi-moqueur du petit enseignant. Le Directeur des Serdaigles connaissait les difficultés de Eileen, mais il l'appréciait malgré tout car elle restait studieuse et sérieuse même quand elle était la dernière de la classe à ne pas maîtriser le sortilège.

Ils passèrent ensuite avec McGonagall qui leur demanda de métamorphoser une souris en tabatière, ce que Eileen parvint à faire sans difficultés, elle s'offrit même le luxe de faire la transformation inverse ce que McGonagall récompensa d'un de ses rares sourires. L'examen de Potions fut également particulièrement facile, selon Eileen, la potion d'Amnésie que leur demanda de préparer Severus était relativement facile à préparer, bien que certains étaient gênés par la présence du Professeur de Potions. Eileen quand à elle improvisa quelques étapes et finit dix minutes avant le reste des élèves avec une potion parfaite qui arracha également un sourire à son père. Les autres ne furent pas autant couronnés de succès, Neville était celui qui avait le plus de mal, bien qu'il parvint à rendre un échantillon à peu près présentable à son professeur.

Il se débrouilla bien mieux pendant l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dans lesquelles il excellait, le Professeur Quirrell leur demanda de lancer un florilège des sortilèges qu'ils avaient étudié en cours cette année, faisant attention à varier l'ordre des sortilèges qu'il demandait pour prévenir la triche. Neville sentit à nouveau sa cicatrice le brûler en compagnie de l'homme enturbanné, mais il s'y était habitué désormais, d'autant qu'il savait ce que Quirrell manigançait et se doutait que sa cicatrice l'élançait parce que le moment était proche.

Le dernier examen était celui d'Histoire de la Magie, le pire de tous selon la majorité des élèves, seule Eileen fut réellement heureuse de pouvoir retranscrire ses connaissances sur le parchemin, la plupart tentant laborieusement de se rappeler de quelques dates clés. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle en poussant des cris de joie pour la plupart, Eileen commença à refaire l'examen, mais ses amis la coupèrent aussitôt dans son élan et proposèrent plutôt d'aller profiter du chaud soleil de mai dehors. Ils passèrent l'après-midi dehors quand soudain Neville qui se prélassait au soleil se redressa d'un bond avec une grimace de souffrance.

« Neville, ça va, demanda Susan, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-C'est rien, répondit le garçon, ça me le fait tout le temps maintenant. Je suppose que Quirrell va bientôt agir et ma cicatrice sonne l'alarme...

-Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, s'inquiéta Susan, Mme Pomfresh a peut-être quelque chose pour te soulager.

-Vu que je suis un cas unique dans l'histoire de la magie, j'en doute un peu. Non, je vais à nouveau me détendre et profiter de la fin des examens, mais c'est bizarre j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose...

-Tu penses à quoi, s'interrogea Eileen, moi ça m'arrive tout le temps cette sensation, surtout pendant les examens. Je pense que c'est juste du stress.

-Non, c'est un détail, c'est... Norbert !

-Ah non, dit Susan, on ne reparle pas de ça ! On en a suffisamment bavé comme ça...

-Non, je veux dire, ça vous paraît pas étrange que Hagrid ait pu se procurer un dragon ? Il faut aller le voir !

-Mais... hé attends ! »

Les deux filles coururent derrière le garçon qui s'était élancé d'un pas vif vers la cabane du garde-chasse, il y frappa fortement jusqu'à ce que le géant vienne leur ouvrir. Le visage barbu sourit largement, bien que ce soit un peu difficile à discerner, et il les salua.

« Alors, vous venez boire le thé maintenant que les examens sont finis ?

-Non, on est pressés dit Neville en restant sur le seuil, je viens de repenser à Norbert, comment vous l'avez eu, au juste ?

-Oh, je l'ai gagné aux cartes dans un bar. Un pub qui est dans le village à côté de Poudlard, j'y vais quelques fois. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Le voyageur qui vous l'a parié, il ressemblait à quoi, vous savez ce qu'il portait ?

-Oh pas vraiment, il était masqué. C'est normal là-bas, ajouta-t-il devant le regard des trois enfants, y'a beaucoup de gens un peu louches dans ce bar.

-Et vous avez parlé, demanda Eileen qui commençait à comprendre, vous avez évoqué quels sujets ?

-Oh, les créatures magiques surtout. Il voulait s'assurer que je connaissais mon affaire, alors je lui ai dit qu'après un cerbère comme Touffu, ça ne serait pas très dur de s'occuper d'un dragon. Il a été très intéressé par Touffu d'ailleurs.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, faut dire que les Cerbères ne sont pas du tout communs dans la région. Il vient de Grèce, je l'avais acheté là-bas. Et je lui ais dit que les Cerbères sont facile à dresser, un petit peu de musique et ils s'endorment tout de... j'aurais pas dû dire ça !

-Hagrid, s'exclama Eileen, vraiment ? Vous avez révélé à un inconnu dans le bar comment accéder à la pierre ?

-Oui, mais... hé vous allez où comme ça ? »

Aussitôt Neville s'était élancé vers le château, suivi par Eileen et Susan. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que devant les portes du château où ils adoptèrent un train plus calme pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils commencèrent à chercher le bureau du Directeur, que Neville voulait prévenir mais ne parvinrent pas à le trouver. Par contre ils croisèrent le Professeur McGonagall qui leur fit remarquer qu'il faisait beau dehors et qu'ils devraient aller en profiter.

« Professeur, demanda Neville, où se trouve le bureau du Directeur, je... on doit lui parler, c'est important ?

-Le Directeur ? Pourquoi avez vous besoin de voir le Directeur, Londubat ?

-Parce que... c'est pour une affaire importante, en rapport avec ce que garde le chien...

-Comment savez vous ? De toute façon, le Directeur est absent, il vient de recevoir un hibou du Ministère, il est parti pour Londres. Il reviendra demain matin, ça attendra jusque là, Londubat. Et maintenant, filez allez profiter du soleil, nous nous occupons déjà de tout, ne vous en faites pas.

-Mon père, dit Eileen quand McGonagall se fut éloigné, on va aller voir mon père, ce n'est pas un hasard si le Directeur part maintenant, non. Quelque chose va se passer, il faut qu'il surveille Quirrell. »

Ils se rendirent donc dans les cachots, mais ils eurent beau frapper cinq minutes à la porte du bureau du Professeur de Potions, personne ne répondit. Eileen se frappa alors le front de la main en pestant.

« Bon sang ! Papa est parti, il a reçu une invitation de la Très Extraordinaire Société de Potionnistes, c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Eileen, tu peux me prêter ta Carte cette nuit ?

-Pourquoi, tu comptes te balader ?

-Le Directeur et ton père absents la même journée ? Ça ne peut pas être un hasard, Quirrell va agir maintenant, ce soir. Du coup, je vais aller au Deuxième étage et essayer d'atteindre la Pierre avant lui, c'est ma seule chance.

-Non, je ne te donnerais pas ma carte, dit Eileen.

-Mais je vais en avoir besoin, commença Neville, il faut que j'évite les fantômes et les professeurs, et...

-Je ne te la donne pas parce que je t'accompagne ce soir.

-Moi aussi, dit Susan d'un ton déterminé, on ne te laissera pas tomber !

-Je... merci les amis, merci beaucoup.

-Hé, on est des Poufsouffles, plaisanta Eileen, c'est normal. Allez, on va profiter des dernières heures de soleil avant cette nuit. »

 **Alors voilà, je sais que je poste ce chapitre avec presque une semaine de retard. Je viens de le terminer, j'ai mis une semaine à m'y mettre et j'ai eu un mal fou à le finir. Je vous rassure tout de suite, la fic continue de me brancher à fond. Mais j'aime pas les premiers tomes, surtout le premier, et ça commence à se ressentir... Du coup, il va me rester un ou deux chapitres à écrire, plutôt un et je vais clôturer la fic qui est du coup très courte (80 pages word pour le moment ^^), mais bon on va faire avec. Je pense pas pouvoir faire les 300 pages de Rowling XD Donc je vais finir ça, et je posterais le Tome 2 le plus vite possible (dans une fic à part bien sûr). Sachant que j'ai le plan du 2 déjà fait, mais rien pour le 3. Par contre ensuite j'ai les 4, 5, 6, 7 pré-écrits (je sais qui va mourir :p), et honnêtement le sont ceux qui me branchent le plus ^^**

 **Bref, revenons à nos moutons, qu'est-ce que vous dites de ce chapitre ? C'est un gros condensé de trois chapitres canons, parce que la fin a été clairement rush, enfin dans le livre aussi un peu, mais j'espère que ça se ressent pas trop sur la qualité. J'ai pas envie de bâcler le travail, mais j'ai vraiment du mal. Autre remarque importante... ou pas, mais je voulais le signaler : Si vous vous rappelez bien, les Poufsouffles menaient de 90 points au premier match, et maintenant que de dix alors qu'ils ont fait cinquante points de plus que les Gryffys. Je ne me suis pas foiré, j'ai modifié le premier match pour qu'il corresponde mieux à l'histoire, vous comprendrez au prochain chapitre je pense. Normalement ça sera le seul gros truc qui va changer, par contre, je vais certainement éditer les premiers chapitres parce qu'en me relisant j'ai vu pas mal de fautes et de problèmes de dialogues. Ah si, un mini-changement au tout début dans la façon dont Lily parle de James qui sera important... au tome 6 ? Ouais j'ai pris de la grosse avance ^^**

 **Voilà, maintenant je relis le chapitre pour les fautes et je le poste dans la foulée. Sur Fanfiction vous l'aurez donc jeudi et sur HPF... plus tard XD**

 **PS : DU coup le dernier chapitre arrivera dès qu'il sera écrit comme celui-là ^^**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 _On peut dire que Severus est un papa poule pour sa fille._ **Oui, c'est exactement ce que je voulais retranscrire ^^**

 _Ce qui est bien, Eileen est très ouverte avec son père._ **Je trouve qu'elle agit comme avec un père normal dont elle est très proche. Mais j'ai peut-être une relation spéciale avec mes parents. Après, elle a pas encore atteint l'adolescence et la crise :p**

 _La retenue de sa fille et de Neville avec les points perdus démontrent vraiment que les serpentards ne peuvent gagner la coupe des 4 maisons sans l'aide de Severus, ils sont incapables de le faire par eux-mêmes, si les serpentards réalisaient cela ils en auraient honte._ **Pour le coup, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord, les Serpentards restent quand même une très bonne maison, même Rowling le dit (sur son site j'avais lu qu'elle ne pensait pas que les Serpentards gagnaient juste avec Rogue ^^).**

 _Pour Hagrid je veux bien croire qu'il aime les dragons mais on peut dire qu'il est un être dangereux pour les étudiants car il réfléchi comme un ado._ **Pour le coup, c'est pas moi qui ai fait ce côté là du personnage, perso même à en faire un irresponsable, je ne l'aurais pas fait adopté un dragon. Honnêtement, c'est un événement en scénarium pour lancer la suite du récit, je le remarque bien en décortiquant le livre pour le réécrire ^^**

 _Bonjour !_ **Salut !  
** _Bon chapitre, la personnalité de Severus tu la respecte très bien ( il faut bien qu'il s'énerve de temps en temps contre ses cornichons d'élèves, c'est Severus Rogue quand même mdr )_ **Oui, j'avais pas envie d'en faire un bisounours quand même. Disons qu'il est surtout plus calme avec sa famille, et comme on le voit que avec sa fille, on a l'impression qu'il est tout le temps comme ça, mais c'est vraiment la Terreur des Cachots quand il donne cours aux Gryffondors XD** _  
Hâte de lire ce que va donner la retenue …_ **J'espère qu'elle t'as plu ^^** _  
Biz et à la semaine prochaine ;)_ **Un peu en retard du coup XD**


	11. Chapitre 11: Le Final

**Hé, salut à toutes et à tous,** **on se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre (sans déc?), qui a été plus facile à écrire que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je crois que le plus facile à écrire c'est la fin, car on en a généralement l'idée dès le départ, en tout cas c'est comme ça que ça marche chez moi ^^**

 **Bref, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture :D**

Le soir, donc, Eileen prit la Carte du Maraudeur et guida ses deux amis jusqu'au deuxième étage, la porte du couloir était fermée mais un Alohomora de Susan permit de la déverrouiller, ce qui provoqua aussitôt des aboiements furieux, Touffu était réveillé lui aussi. Fort heureusement, Quirrell avait laissé une harpe qu'il avait dû enchanter pour endormir le monstre, Susan lança un nouveau sort et en quelques secondes le gigantesque chien s'était endormi, leur permettant d'accéder à la trappe qu'il gardait. Neville la souleva, mais ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qu'il y avait en bas. Eileen essaya de faire tomber une pierre qu'elle avait enchanté pour qu'elle brille, et ils la virent tomber longtemps jusqu'à devenir un petit point qui brillait au loin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Neville ?

-On y va, décida Susan, il faut quand même que les Professeurs aillent chercher la Pierre non ? Je pense qu'on ne risque rien en se laissant tomber, c'est à l'arrivée qu'on aura une mauvaise surprise.

-Ok, qui veut y aller en premier ?

-On a pas toute la nuit, s'emporta Susan, la harpe va bientôt s'arrêter. J'y vais, vous me suivez ! »

Elle se laissa tomber dans le trou et parvint même à réprimer un cri pendant qu'elle tombait. Enfin, elle tomba sur quelque chose de mou qui amortit sa chute. Elle cria alors vers le haut.

« J'avais raison, y'a un truc mou qui a amorti ma chute. Je pense que c'est une plante.

-J'arrive, dit Neville. Oh, mais c'est un filet du diable, dit-il après avoir atterri, ça doit être la protection de Chourave. Eileen, viens, vite !

-Attends, commença à paniquer Susan, un filet du diable, c'est dangereux ces trucs là. Eh, il me serre !

-Calme-toi, dit Neville, plus tu te débats, plus il te serre. J'attends simplement qu'Eileen vienne.

-Beurk, c'est tout mou, dit Eileen après avoir atterri, tu as dis que c'était quoi Neville ? Eh, y'a quelque chose qui m'a touché !

-C'est un filet du diable, répondit le garçon, attends, je prends ma baguette. Voilà, _solarium_! »

Aussitôt une lueur brillante resplendit dans toute la pièce, éblouissant un peu les sorciers, la plante, elle, se rétracta brusquement, relâchant les trois sorciers, elle se tapit dans un petit coin d'ombre tandis que les trois enfants passaient dans la pièce suivante, juste avant de partir, Neville conjura son sort pour permettre à la plante de reprendre sa place habituelle. Ils suivirent un petit couloir étroit jusqu'à une nouvelle salle, très haute de plafond, où des centaines de petits oiseaux volaient en cercle. Ils passèrent rapidement, mais ne purent ouvrir la porte, même avec un Alohomora.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, se demanda Neville, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de passer ?

-Là, des balais, dit Eileen, et regarde ces oiseaux, c'est des clés en fait. Il faut attraper la bonne clef, je dirais que c'est une grosse clef, sans doute un peu abîmée par Quirrell. Vous voyez ça ?

-Oui, je crois, dit Susan, regarde là haut, y'en a une qui vole plus lentement et un peu de travers.

-Ok, je vais la chercher alors, je reviens. »

Eileen enfourcha un balai, s'envola d'un puissant coup de pied, et tenta de rattraper la clef, celle-ci essayait de s'échapper, mais sans avoir les talents d'un Attrapeur, la jeune fille était très douée pour la voltige et parvint à la coincer rapidement avant de la saisir, froissant encore plus les ailes enchantées. Elle se posa rapidement et ouvrit la porte avec la clef qui put ensuite retourner voler. La salle suivante était un gigantesque échiquier, ils étaient placés derrière les noirs et les blancs leur barraient le passage à la salle suivante.

« L'épreuve de McGonagall, souffla Eileen, je suis sûre que c'est elle.

-Bon, on va s'en occuper, dit Susan qui était certainement la meilleure joueuse d'échec des trois, et je suis presque sûre que c'est une version sorcier, alors on évite de prendre des pièces sacrifiables. Eileen, tu prends la reine, Neville tu remplaces le roi. Et moi, je vais prendre la tour gauche, ça a toujours été ma pièce préférée. Vous me laissez jouer, ok ?

-Pas de problèmes dit Eileen, on te regarde faire.

-Très bien. Allez on se met en position, et les blancs jouent en premier. »

Susan commença alors à donner ses ordres, le plus souvent aux pièces, parfois à Eileen et elle-même. Une fois elle fit bouger Neville pour faire un roque avec la tour droite. Comme elle l'avait prévu, la partie était violente, les pièces blanches et noires détruisaient les pièces qu'elles prenaient et les traînaient sur le côté de l'échiquier, mais Susan ne s'en souciait pas, sachant très bien que l'échiquier se reconstruirait tout seul après la partie. Finalement, elle put faire échec et mat en utilisant Eileen pour bloquer le Roi tandis qu'elle se plaçait en position d'échec, la reine blanche la menaçait, mais ne pouvait pas bouger car Eileen mettrait alors le roi en échec. Ce dernier lâcha son épée qui tomba sur le sol dans un grand fracas métallique. Les pièces blanches s'alignèrent alors sur les côtés pour les laisser passer et, une fois qu'ils furent passés, toutes les pièces se remirent en place.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans une petite salle, où seule une table les attendait, avec un parchemin et sept bouteilles. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent un feu ronflant s'alluma des deux côtés de la pièce, noir devant, violet derrière. Eileen s'approcha et lut le parchemin qui contenait une énigme, elle sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de son père et ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la solution, elle avait déjà résolu cette énigme cet été quand son père lui avait posé. Elle désigna une minuscule bouteille et indiqua que c'était la bouteille qui permettait de passer les flammes noires et d'aller en avant, et une autre bouteille carrée permettait de passer les flammes violettes et d'aller en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Susan, il n'y a pas assez dans cette bouteille pour qu'on puisse passer tous les trois les flammes noires.

-C'est moi qui ais trouvé dit Eileen, c'est moi qui y vais.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, soupira Neville, c'est à moi d'y aller. Merci les filles, de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici, mais c'est mon rôle d'affronter Vol... Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Eh, ne joue pas au héros, dit Susan avec fureur, on est aussi douées que toi, voire plus. Et justement, Tu-Sais-Qui veux ta peau, tu risques plus que nous en y allant. »

Pendant quelques instants les trois amis se disputèrent, puis Neville excédé décida de prendre les devants, il se rua sur la table, saisit la bouteille que Eileen leur avait désigné et la but d'une traite, frissonnant en sentant son corps se changer en glace. Les deux filles le regardèrent, médusée, mais il stoppa leur colère en leur faisant remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Eileen renifla dédaigneusement, puis elle partagea la deuxième potion avec Susan pour revenir sur ses pas et prévenir Dumbledore. Neville passa les flammes et se retrouva dans une grande salle avec un miroir dans un coin et devant celui-ci le Professeur Quirrell et son turban.

« Ah Londubat, vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir ici, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensiez certainement trouver Severus, le terrifiant Professeur de Potions plutôt que le p.. pauvre et bé.. bégayant Pro.. Professeur Quirrell.

-Euh, dit Neville, vous êtes au courant que je suis ami avec la fille du Professeur Rogue et que j'ai passé la moitié des vacances de Noël chez eux ? Bien sûr que je m'attendais à vous voir vous et pas Severus.

-Je... Bon, ça ne change rien,dit Quirrell, décontenancé. Pourtant j'étais sûr que tout le monde penserait que c'était Rogue qui essayait de tuer Potter...

-Bien sûr que tout le monde y a pensé, dit Neville, mais on a demandé à Severus et il nous a expliqué qu'il essayait de le sauver. Mais pourquoi vous en être pris à Potter ?

-Parce qu'il m'avait vu dans les couloirs le jour d'Halloween, ce petit idiot, j'étais sûr qu'il m'avait vu faire entrer le troll. Mais apparemment non, il n'a rien dit.

-Non personne ne vous a vu faire entrer le troll. Et c'est Eileen qui a indiqué au Professeur Rogue que vous alliez vers le couloir interdit.

-Enfin, ça ne fait rien, dit-il en agitant sa baguette pour recouvrir Neville de cordes, maintenant laissez-moi tranquille, je dois percer l'énigme de ce miroir. Le Miroir du Risèd, il montre mon plus profond désir, je me vois, j'offre la Pierre à mon Maître. Mais comment l'obtenir ?

-Voldemort, dit Neville pour déconcentrer le Professeur, où est-il ? Pourquoi faites-vous cela, c'est un mage maléfique!

-Apprenez, cher bambin, répondit le sorcier en réprimant un frisson, que ceux que vous appelez les mages noirs ne sont que les sorciers qui n'ont pas peur du pouvoir. Et maintenant laissez moi me concentrer, mon Maître attend.

-Voldemort, il se cache dans la Forêt, c'est ça ? C'est lui que j'ai vu boire le sang de licorne.

-Arrêtez de prononcer son nom petit insolent !

-Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, chantonna Neville. »

Quirrell se retourna alors avec fureur, mais Neville voyait que son visage était plus effrayé que furieux. Il leva sa baguette pour faire taire l'insolent, mais une voix glacée interrompit son geste.

« _Le garçon, utilise le garçon_

-Que.. Maître ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Voldemort est ici ! Où est-il ?

- _Le garçon sait comment prendre la pierre, Dumbledore a certainement tout prévu._

-Londubat, aboya Quirrell, venez ici, regardez le miroir. »

Neville se leva et s'avança vers le miroir, un peu effrayé par la voix glaciale. Il regarda le miroir, mais cette fois il ne vit pas sa famille, mais lui seul, tenant la Pierre en main. Il vit son reflet montrer la Pierre, et la mettre dans sa poche et sentit sa propre poche s'alourdir, se retenant de porter la main à sa poche pour ne pas se trahir.

« Alors, dit Quirrell d'une voix pressante, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

-Je... Je me vois, j'affronte Voldemort, et je le tue. Et on m'acclame comme un héros, Voldemort est mort pour de bon je crois.

- _Il ment_ , siffla la voix, peut-être teintée d'un brin de peur, _il ment, je le sens ! Laisse moi lui parler face à face !_

-Maître, vous êtes trop faible, vous...

- _Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! J'ai bien assez de force pour ça._

-Bien Maître, dit Quirrell »

Il commença à enlever son turban, sa tête semblant rétrécir à chaque longueur de tissu, puis il jeta négligemment le tissu dans un coin et pivota sur ses talons. Il était entièrement chauve, mais à l'arrière de sa tête on voyait un autre visage, qui n'avait qu'un air vaguement humain, les yeux rouges, les narines semblables à deux fentes de serpent sans nez, il était hideux et Neville eût un mouvement de recul en le voyant.

« _Neville Londubat,_ dit la voix glaciale, _enfin nous nous retrouvons. Tu vois ce que je suis devenu ? Une ombre de moi-même, un esprit sans corps, moins qu'un fantôme. Et tout ça à cause de toi, mais la Pierre me permettra de ressusciter, alors donne-là moi ! Je sais qu'elle est dans ta poche._

-Non, dit Neville, non, vous ne l'aurez pas.

- _Donne là moi et je t'épargnerais, je te le promets._

-Je ne vous crois pas, Voldemort, dit Neville, vous avez essayé de me tuer une fois, et vous réessaierez quand vous l'aurez.

- _Ah ah ah, tu es plus malin que je ne le pensais, mais ne t'en fais pas, je tiens toujours parole. Je vois que tu n'as pas peur de moi, mais je peux t'apprendre la douleur. Fais très attention, tu joues un jeu dangereux._ »

Alors que Quirrell s'approchait dangereusement de lui à reculons, Neville trébucha soudain et tomba. Il avait du mal à se concentrer, sa cicatrice lui faisant de plus en plus mal, et voyant qu'il était en position de faiblesse, Quirrell se rua sur lui, mais Neville le repoussa d'un violent coup de pied. Il sentit un éclair de douleur dans sa cicatrice mais eût la surprise de voir Quirrell tomber plus loin, le souffle coupé. Il comprit alors que Quirrell devait avoir aussi mal que lui, à cause de la protection de sa mère, et se rua sur lui pour le rouer de coups de pieds. Le Professeur le repoussa, et tenta de l'étrangler, mais relâcha bientôt son étreinte en hurlant de douleur, ses mains étaient atrocement brûlées. Neville, titubant sous la douleur de sa cicatrice, plaqua ses propres mains sur le visage du sorcier, qui hurla de plus belle. Presque aveuglé par la douleur, le jeune garçon se laissa tomber sur le côté, évanoui.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne vit que du blanc, il crut un moment que c'était la mort avant de reconnaître les murs de l'Infirmerie. Il se redressa alors sur son lit et cligna des yeux, avant de remarquer le Professeur Dumbledore à côté de lui qui souriait.

« Professeur, dit Neville, on a voulu vous prévenir. Quirrell, il a pris la Pierre, et...

-Calme-toi, Neville, en t'en fais pas, tout va bien. La Pierre a été remise à Nicolas Flamel qui va la détruire, et Quirrell est mort.

-Et Voldemort ? Je veux dire Vous-Savez-Qui, il était derrière la tête de Quirrell, il le possédait. Et pourquoi détruire la Pierre ?

-Tu peux dire Voldemort, répondit Dumbledore, la peur d'un nom ne fait que renforcer la peur de la chose elle-même. C'est exactement ce que Voldemort cherche, lorsque les gens craignent son nom, ils le craignent lui d'autant plus. Et personne ne l'a retrouvé, il a sûrement dû retourner se cacher à l'étranger, comme il y a dix ans. Quand à la Pierre, Nicolas a finalement décidé qu'il avait passé assez de temps ici, et qu'il fallait détruire la Pierre pour qu'elle ne puisse pas faire plus de dégâts. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Je suppose que tu as des tas de questions...

-Euh... quel jour on est ? Pourquoi Eileen et Susan ne sont pas là ? On a prévenu mes pa... ma famille ? Et Flamel, il va mourir ?

-Anna et Richard ont étés prévenus, ils t'attendront à la voie 9 ¾. En temps normal, je les aurais autorisé à venir ici, mais il ne reste plus que quelques jours avant le départ, et j'ai jugé que ce serait inutile. Mlle Rogue est actuellement en train de se préparer pour le match contre Gryffondor, Mme Pomfresh ne t'autorisera pas à y assister, mais si on laisse la fenêtre ouverte, on entend très bien les commentaires du match. Ce qui te renseigne sur le jour qu'on est, je suppose.

Et oui Nicolas va mourir. Mais ne t'en fais pas, pour un esprit normalement constitué, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus, la dernière et la plus mystérieuse. Et la Pierre n'avait rien de si extraordinaire, elle donnait l'immortalité et autant d'argent que l'on peut en souhaiter, les deux choses dont les Hommes rêvent le plus. Mais vois tu les Hommes ont toujours désiré ce qui leur faisait le plus mal. Mais n'as tu pas des questions sur comment tu as vaincu Quirrell ?

-Je sais comment j'ai vaincu Quirrell, c'est grâce à la protection de ma mère que vous m'avez caché. Je ne vous en veux pas de m'avoir donné à mon Oncle et ma Tante, mais vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire jurer le secret à Tante Anna, vous savez. Je dois dire, c'est même assez stupide de n'avoir rien dit à personne, ma grand-mère a failli m'enlever de chez moi de force, ce qui aurait brisé votre splendide plan.

-Je, dit Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le traite de stupide, je dois dire que je n'avais pas forcément pensé à...

-Par contre, une chose me gêne encore, comment j'ai fais pour avoir la Pierre ? Pourquoi Quirrell ne pouvait pas la prendre ?

-Ah ça, dit Dumbledore dont le regard pétillait de nouveau, je dois avouer que c'est une de mes brillantes idées, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Vois-tu, seul un sorcier qui voulait trouver la Pierre, la trouver pas s'en servir, pouvait la prendre. Les autres ne verraient que leur reflet utiliser la Pierre.

-Mais, dit Neville en réfléchissant, dans ce cas Quirrell n'avait aucune chance de s'en emparer. Donc j'ai fait tout ça pour rien !

-Oh euh... oui, je suis désolé, je crois que tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de... Enfin ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu t'en sois sortie indemne, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, je vais aller sur le terrain, c'est le dernier match de la saison, je regarde toujours le dernier match. »

Dumbledore s'éloigna à pas feutrés, tandis qu'à l'extérieur de l'Infirmerie, les joueurs et joueuses de Poufsouffle se préparaient à leur premier match. Liva, au bord de la crise de nerfs, leur dressait leur tactique pour le match.

« Bon, grâce au père de Eileen, nous avons dix points d'avance sur les Gryffondors. Ce qui signifie qu'il ne faut pas que Potter attrape le vif tant que nous n'aurons pas au moins cent-cinquante points d'avance, d'accord ? Nellie, sans vouloir te vexer... tu n'es pas de taille à lutter contre Potter.

-Je sais, répondit cette dernière, ne t'en fais pas.

-Donc il va falloir se concentrer sur Potter, Dai et Jenny, vous me bombardez Potter, je veux qu'il soit incapable de se concentrer sur le Vif. Et faites attention aux Weasley, ils sont redoutables.

-Compris !

-Et nous les Poursuiveuses, va falloir marquer rapidement et ne pas perdre la balle. Attaque et défense impeccables, mais sur ce coup-là, je vous fais confiance les filles. On y va, maintenant. »

Quand ils entrèrent sur le terrain, une explosion de cris de joie retentit chez les Poufsouffles, qui s'entendit jusque dans l'Infirmerie où Neville écoutait les clameurs du stade. Il se cala dans les oreillers et imagina Eileen entrer sur le terrain avec son équipe. Il entendit alors Lee Jordan présenter les joueurs.

« Après les joueurs de Poufsouffle, voici les joueurs de Gryffondor ! Incontestablement la meilleure équipe de l'école, bien que les Poufsouffles ne soient pas mal non plus, ça promet un match de haut niveau. Nous avons donc Olivier Dubois, le Gardien et capitaine de l'équipe, les trois poursuiveuses Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet, nos deux Batteurs préférés Fred et GeorgesWeasley eeeeet Harry Potter, le plus jeune et l'un des plus doués Attrapeurs depuis un siècle ! On ne pensait pas trouver mieux que Charlie Weasley, mais Dubois l'a fait !

Le match commence fort, c'est Poufsouffle qui s'empare de la balle, elles s'élancent vers les buts, ces filles m'épatent à chaque fois, c'est vraiment de l'excellent Quidditch ! Davids a la balle, elle passe à Rogue, qui passe à Ollivander, Rogue à nouveau, Davids et Davids tire ! Mais Dubois arrête le Souaffle, joli coup Olivier ! Pardon Professeur, oui je suis partial, mais je félicite les deux équipes alors ça va !

Dubois passe à Spinnet, qui passe à Bell qui passe à... non, interception de Rogue, elle s'élance vers les buts, ouh-là, cette roulade était magnifique, elle vient d'esquiver un Cognard des Weasley, et elle remonte en chandelle à présent, poursuivie par un nouveau Cognard... mais elle plonge, je crois que le Cognard l'a semé. Oh, mais elle a laissé le Souaffle c'est maintenant Ollivander qui s'élance vers les buts, elle passe à Davids, qui passe et c'est le but ! 10 à 0 pour Poufsouffle ! »

Le match s'écoula ainsi durant de longues heures. Aucune équipe ne voulait laisser l'autre gagner, les Poufsouffles prenaient petit à petit de l'avance dans le score, mais peinaient face aux Weasley et à Dubois, tandis que Potter ne parvenait pas à retrouver le vif d'or entre Nellie qui le bloquait chaque fois qu'il faisait une action et les deux batteurs adverses qui ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle, laissant même leurs poursuiveuses sans protection pour s'assurer que Potter ne pourrait pas s'élancer vers le vif sans risquer de se briser un bras.

« Le score est maintenant de 220 à 80, les Poufsouffles ne sont pas loin de la victoire. Mais Potter s'élance, il vient de semer Bones qui lui colle aux branches depuis le début du match, ça fait six heures qu'on est là, je crois qu'on est en train d'établir un nouveau record. Allez Potter, vas-y on a faim ! Pardon professeur, Potter évite un Cognard, c'est bien ça Harry ! Et il fonce vers le Vif d'or, je crois que c'est bon cette fois ! Attention, il évite à nouveau Bones, elle est tenace la petite et il plonge, le vif essaie de s'échapper ! L'arbitre siffle, il a le vif ! Nouveau coup de sifflet, c'est la fin du match ? Ah, Mme Bibine me fait signe que Ollivander a marqué, mais que Potter a attrapé le vif, les Poufsouffles ont 230 points et les Gryffondors... 230 points ! Egalité, mesdames et messieurs, il faudra vérifier je crois que c'est une première à Poudlard. Mais les Poufsouffles menaient le Championnat de dix points, c'est donc Poufsouffle qui remporte la Coupe, félicitations Poufsouffle ! Première fois que Poufsouffle remporte la Coupe depuis 10 ans, après un magnifique match ! »

Le festin de fin d'année qui se tint le lendemain fut magnifique, Neville avait pu quitter l'Infirmerie et il avait rejoint ses amies qui étaient soulagées de le voir sur pied. Il sentait les regards de toute la Grande Salle sur lui, mais les ignora. Fort heureusement, Dumbledore fit taire les conversations en se levant pour faire son discours braquant l'attention des élèves sur lui. Neville remarqua que Severus avait l'air particulièrement maussade et furieux aujourd'hui.

« Une autre année s'achève, dit le Directeur avec un grand sourire et les yeux qui pétillaient d'amusement, et je vais devoir vous importuner un peu avec mon bavardage de vieillard avant de vous laisser profiter de ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant... et vous aurez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Il est maintenant temps de donner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, en quatrième place Serpentard avec trois-cent points, en troisième place, Poufsouffle avec trois-cent-vingt points, en deuxième place Serdaigle avec trois-cent-trente points et enfin en première place Gryffondor avec trois-cent-cinquante points. »

Aussitôt, une ovation s'éleva de la table des Rouges et Or qui n'avaient pas gagné la Coupe depuis longtemps. Les Serpentards qui venaient de se la faire ravir pour la première fois depuis dix ans étaient maussades et les regards qu'ils lançaient à Malefoy étaient loin d'être amicaux.

« Oui, oui, très bien Gryffondor, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, cependant, il y a quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer. A Mlle Susan Bones, pour une des plus belles parties d'échec jamais disputées à Poudlard, je donne dix points à Poufsouffle. A Mlle Eileen Rogue, pour sa brillante démonstration de logique, je donne dix points à Poufsouffle. Et à Monsieur Neville Londubat, pour la loyauté et le sens du sacrifice dont il a fait preuve je donne vingt points à Poufsouffle. Ce qui signifie, je crois, qu'il va falloir changer la décoration de cette salle. »

Ce faisant, il claqua dans ses mains et les tentures Rouge et Or se transformèrent en bannières jaunes et noires, avec un blaireau dressé, la table des Poufsouffles explosa en exclamations, et Neville vit même Severus applaudir, ravi de la chute des Gryffondors même si les Serpentards restaient derniers. Et sans doute un peu de la réussite de sa fille. Les seuls qui semblaient particulièrement maussades étaient les Gryffondors, qui venaient de voir la Coupe leur échapper à nouveau, mais à la table des professeurs, même McGonagall applaudissait poliment.

Le lendemain, ils prirent tous le train pour rentrer chez eux, et Neville put enfin avoir une réelle conversation avec ses amies, entre le festin et le temps qu'il avait passé à l'Infirmerie, il n'avait pas eu un moment à leur consacrer. Ils s'installèrent tous les cinq dans un compartiment libre, comme lors de leur première rencontre et commencèrent à bavarder aussitôt.

« Alors, demanda Eileen à Parvati, pas trop déçue d'avoir perdu la Coupe ?

-Si, un peu, mais on fera mieux l'année prochaine. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous avez fait dans le couloir interdit ? Vous avez vraiment affronté Quirrell ?

-Quirrell seul, ça n'aurait été rien, dit Neville, mais il y avait surtout Voldemort avec lui. Ah non, arrêtez avec ces grimaces de peur, Dumbledore aussi dit son nom. Il m'a dit que la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même et que c'était exactement ce que voulait Voldemort. Enfin, j'ai affronté Voldemort, et j'ai terrassé Quirrell. Je crois qu'il est mort, la protection de ma mère le brûlait puisqu'il était possédé par Voldemort. Et maintenant, Voldemort est à nouveau en fuite, à l'étranger où il se cache. J'espère que je n'aurais plus à l'affronter avant d'être un peu plus prêt.

-En tout cas tu aurais vu mon père quand il a su qu'on était allé combattre Quirrell, il était furieux.

-Ah oui, demanda Neville, il m'en veut de vous avoir entraîné là-dedans ?

-Pas contre toi, sourit Eileen, contre Dumbledore. Je l'ai entendu, j'étais dans le bureau du Directeur avec Susan et mon père a débarqué en furie et a commencé à insulter Dumbledore, il l'a traité de vieux fou sénile et d'inconscient et il lui a dit de ne jamais recommencer à me manipuler. Au début, je ne comprenais pas, et puis je me suis rappelé que Parrain avait reçu la Carte de Dumbledore. En fait, mon père croit que Dumbledore a fait exprès de nous donner les moyens de se balader dans le château pour que l'on aille sauver la Pierre si besoin...

-Mais il débloque ton père, dit Susan en riant, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais fait ça, il est censé nous protéger.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit pour récupérer la Pierre, dit Neville, la dernière protection, celle de Dumbledore... Quirrell n'aurait jamais pu la franchir, il fallait être quelqu'un qui ne veuille pas se servir de la Pierre pour la prendre, ça n'aurait jamais marché. Non, c'est affronter Voldemort qu'il voulait que je fasse. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il nous a montré comment fonctionnait le Miroir du Risèd, il fallait que je prenne la Pierre pour que Voldemort m'affronte. Je crois qu'on a pas fini d'être manipulés par le Directeur, quoi qu'en dise ton père.

-Mais c'est terrible, souffla Padma, vous auriez pu...

-Tous vous faire tuer, compléta Parvati, Dumbledore est vraiment cinglé.

-Je sais, dit Neville, mais... au final, il avait peut-être raison. Je devais affronter Voldemort, car je ne veux pas me cacher devant lui. Je suis mort de peur, bien sûr, mais... il faut que je l'affronte, c'est mon destin, je le sens.

-Attends, dit Eileen, tu ne peux pas dire ça à onze ans. Arrête Neville, tu es beaucoup trop jeune, attends d'être majeur, d'avoir fini tes études, tu pourras devenir Auror et l'affronter à armes égales.

-Tu as sans doute raison, je vous avez prévu quelque chose pour cet été ?

-Oui, dit Susan tout excitée, ma tante m'invite dans son Manoir en Août, et elle a dit que tous ceux qui voulaient venir seraient aussi les bienvenues, il faut encore que je demande à Luna, mais ça vous dirait ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Neville, il faudra simplement que je convainque mon Oncle et ma Tante. Ils ne m'ont pas beaucoup vu cette année, mais pourquoi pas les deux dernières semaines. De toute façon on reste en contact, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, dit Eileen, et moi je viendrais certainement. Et vous les jumelles ?

-Oh oui, répondirent-elles en même temps, bien sûr. »

Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à parler de leurs prochaines vacances et à échanger des souvenirs sur l'année qui venait de passer. Enfin, le train entra en gare de Londres et les enfants descendirent pour rejoindre leurs parents, traînant leurs valises et les cages de leurs animaux. Neville sauta dans les bras de son Oncle en ignorant les « Salut Londubat » « A bientôt Neville », que lui adressaient les autres élèves. Il se sentait complètement heureux, la joie de retrouver ses parents adoptifs occultant totalement la pensée de vivre deux mois loin de Poudlard et de ses amis.

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Neville est un peu trop omniscient peut-être ? Et j'aurais peut-être pu caser un peu plus de Severus Rogue... Mais finalement je suis plutôt content de ce chapitre (j'ai adoré imaginer la scène où Neville provoquait Quirrell en chantant le nom de Voldemort XD). Alors voilà le premier tome est fini, sur mon document open office, il fait 87 pages, trois fois moins que Rowling, mais ça reste pas mal. Je pense que les prochains seront plus long, mais je suis plutôt satisfait de moi et vous ?**

 **Au sujet du deuxième tome, je ne pense pas m'y mettre tout de suite, j'ai quelques projets tant scolaires que littéraires à faire, mais je vais essayer de poster le premier chapitre dans moins d'un mois. Et ensuite, on verra soit au feeling, soit avec un rythme régulier si j'arrive à avoir de l'avance. En tout cas, j'ai déjà toute la structure à l'écrit, même si je peaufinerais certainement au fur et à mesure. Et après y'aura le tome 3... le seul que je n'ai pas réussi à faire au brouillon, je vais douiller pour celui-là ^^'**

 **Bref à la prochaine :D**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Queen Cassandra : _Coucou toi !_ **Coucou toi !** _  
J'ai beaucoup aimée ta retenue, ( le passage où Severus s'excuse à Eileen et Neville est trop chou ) …_ **Je suis pas sûr qu'il soit content qu'on dise de lui qu'il est trop chou... sauf si c'est Lily à la limite XD**

 **Mais moi j'en suis très content :D** _  
Hâte de lire le face à face avec Quirrell …_ **J'espère qu'il t'as plu, j'avoue j'ai un peu tourné le tout en ridicule. C'est juste tellement cliché, il fallait que je m'en mêle ^^'** _  
Biz ;)_ **Biz :D**

adenoide : C'est bien que Neville pense un peu par lui même. **Oui, il faut savoir réfléchir par soi-même dans la vie et faire fonctionner son esprit critique ! Perso si j'ai des enfants c'est une des choses que je leur apprendrais en priorité avec la solidarité ^^**

Severus ne pourra pas punir sa fille car elle a cherché avec ses amis de l'aide auprès des professeurs mais ils étaient absents. **Comme tu le vois, il ne pense pas que les enfants sont vraiment coupables XD**

Certaines matières semblent plus difficiles pour Eileen. **Eh bien, je l'avais indiqué rapidement dans un chapitre précédent, mais elle a de grosses lacunes en sortilèges, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle aura sa BUSE de sortilèges. Je ne me suis pas étendu dessus, mais chacun des personnages a des faiblesses et des forces, car je trouve très peu probable qu'on soit bon à tout (sauf Hermione parce qu'elle avalé tous les manuels XD), et j'ai voulu varier un peu les compétences de chacun pour qu'ils puissent s'entraider en bons Poufsouffles ^^**

 **PS : Je ne sais pas trop comment je répondrais aux reviews du chapitre final. Soit dans un mini-chapitre bonus, soit dans le premier chapitre du tome 2 je verrais ^^**


End file.
